Chuck versus What's Next?
by Jason75
Summary: What comes next for Chuck and Sarah after the beach scene on TV? I pick up mid-kiss on the beach in Ch 1. The rest of the story deals with unresolved issues from the 5th season, as well as a few from the four prior.
1. The Beach

What follows is my first attempt at writing fiction. I found writing about Chuck and Sarah to be highly therapeutic, helping me cope with both missing the show, as well as some of my own disappointments.

I don't own Chuck.

* * *

When We Last Saw Chuck

January 27th, 2012 / Approx 8PM / On the beach somewhere in the LA vicinity

When we last saw Chuck and Sarah on the beach they were engaged in a sweet, romantic kiss. The story picks up from there.

While still kissing Chuck, Sarah's mind raced through the past couple of weeks. She recalled how Chuck's tender glance knocked her off balance the first time she met him. Men don't do that to her, she thought. She ALWAYS was the one making men uncomfortable. Later that first night, Chuck gently gave her a back rub. How could he know exactly where to touch her? He seemed to know what made her feel good, how? Then, a few minutes later, he warmed her cold feet. She would never share that intimate detail with anyone, yet he knew. Time and time again after that first day he proved himself to her. He proved himself with big, sweeping gestures of love like taking a bullet for her. But, he also proved himself with subtle little acts, the types of things that Sarah had always dreamed about, but never came close to finding.

Now, back to THE kiss. Their kiss was magical, thought Sarah, unlike any kiss she ever had shared before. Sarah does not fluster easily, yet somehow this man did it to her.

As the kiss was ending, Sarah struggled to regain her composure. She realized that whatever words came out of her mouth next may well determine her future.

She began hesitantly, "Chuck" followed by a noticeable pause. "I won't lie to you. Given my line of work, I assume in my past, in our past, I've lied repeatedly to you. But not here, not now. No secrets. No lies." She stopped to think, as those words rang strangely to her, in a deja vu sort of way, like so many other things felt when she was around Chuck.

Chuck could not contain himself after hearing those words, he excitedly broke in, "The kiss worked then, you remembered our pact, no secrets, no lies?"

His enthusiasm was quickly dampened by her response, "No Chuck, our kiss didn't work. Still, that WAS the best kiss I can ever recall. I suppose you can recall others we shared, but for me, that was the first time anyone ever made me feel that way. I LOVED it."

Then she slowed to carefully find the right words, "But … Chuck ... I'm sorry, I can't place the reason or the events surrounding the time I said no secrets, no lies, or anything more really. The kiss was not magic in that way, but maybe you are Chuck. When we're together, I'm remembering more and more. I see pictures or hear words, my words, our words from the past. I just can't put them all together."

Chuck's roller coaster ride of emotion was back to smiling optimism as he hopefully offered, "That means we'll fix this. We'll spend every moment we can together, and you'll remember everything."

Chuck again leaned in to seal his plan with a sweet kiss.

Sarah obliged & returned the kiss, but this time her heart was not in it.

Chuck was still on that emotional roller coaster known as Sarah. He quickly opened his eyes, shook his head and disappointedly said, "That was not the kiss I was hoping for."

Sarah started to cry while she said, "Chuck. The reason I quickly left after the concert hall, then again from the Castle once we quit the CIA, is I don't deserve to remember you. I don't deserve us. Chuck, I almost killed you. I almost killed Ellie, Morgan, and Casey. I KILL people Chuck. That is what I DO. I don't deserve my dream guy, a family who loves me, a perfect house, a regular job, let alone children someday for God's sake? I am a monster. I deserve to live a shameful, hopeless, joyless life, not with you, but with some miserable man who is just as horrible a person as I am. That is who I am."

Those words would have driven a stake through the heart of most mortal men, but not Chuck Bartowski. He only smiled.

Sarah looked into his eyes and saw his composure, and thought to herself that to be the most gentle, compassionate look she had ever seen.

Chuck then moved in front of Sarah, got onto one knee and took Sarah by the left hand. Sarah noticed her sobbing had subsided and turned into a trembling anxiousness. She couldn't keep her hand still as it was shaking out of control while in Chuck's soft grasp. What was Chuck going to say next?

As hesitant as Sarah's momentous words were seconds prior, Chuck's were boldly confident. "Sarah. How do you want to play this?"

"What do you mean, play this?" she confusedly asked.

"We've had this conversation before Sarah. We already talked through these issues. Do you want me to tell you the story about the first time we had this conversation. Or, do you want to start over with the give and take discussion we had and see how it goes this time? Last time it ended pretty well for me ….. ahhhhh …. I mean for us"

Sarah's trepidation turned to laughter and she burst out teasingly, "Chuck, are you telling me that you got lucky the last time we discussed this?"

Chuck turned crimson red and struggled to get his words out as he thought to himself, this is just how it goes with her, how does she tie me into knots like this? "Uh uh uh …. well technically …. WE got luck..."

Sarah cut him off, "It's OK Chuck. You can't know the effect you have on me. I feel at home right now, here, on this beach, just because you are here with me. An hour ago, I felt hopelessly lost, joyless, with no job, no home, no friends, no future, and a past that I am ashamed of. I have been fighting to keep you from happening to me the past weeks because I didn't want to bring misery into your life as I have to mine. "

Sarah again paused wondering if she should say more. Then Sarah came out and crossed the line, she said the words Chuck wanted to hear. "But, here you are, and I can't help myself. I saw the tapes of my past years with you, I loved you long before I ever admitted it to you then. I am not going to make that mistake again. I don't need to remember the last five years to love you, because I love you now based on the few weeks we've had together, because of how you make this current version of me feel. Whether I deserve you or not, you are a gift. And every day I am going to do my best to prove myself worthy of your love."

Chuck responded with a sly grin, then responded back coyly, "Are you sure that kiss didn't work? You just recited a portion of your wedding vow to me, and I am pretty sure you said you 'Love me' somewhere in there too?"

Sarah somehow seemed to already know those words were important as she spoke them. Things were rushing back to her as Chuck's charm was beginning to work its magic. She no longer looked unsure or broken, instead, she defiantly raised her chin, and impetuously asked, "Chuck Bartowski, will you accept me back as your wife, with all my flaws?"

Chuck was still on one knee and holding Sarah's now resolute left hand, said with a beaming smile, "I will"

He then countered, "Sarah Bartowski, will you go back to being my wife, in spite of your spotty memories of the past, ready to move on in the present and the future together as husband and wife?"

Sarah enthusiastically responded, "I will".

With that she revealed the clenched fist of her other hand. "I have been holding tightly to this ever since I arrived on the beach. I thought if I held it hard enough, my memories of us would return. Would you do the honor?" Her hand opened to reveal her wedding ring. Chuck was still on one knee directly in front of Sarah just as he was when he proposed. Chuck gently took the ring from Sarah's right palm and gently slipped the ring back into its rightful place on her left ring finger.

Then, Sarah pulled Chuck close to her and in her sweetest 'Mary' from 'It's a Wonderful Life' voice, and she declared in a mock formal tone "Mr Bartowski, you may kiss your wife."

As Chuck drew Sarah close to him, the passion of the moment overtook both of them, they kissed a kiss that most only dream of. Not the sweet gentle kiss of a husband and wife, but the wild passionate kiss of forbidden lovers. The kiss sparked some distant memory in Sarah of a bomb that was going to explode in moments, and if this was the last act she was going to do on this planet, then she was going to die a happy woman, kissing 'her' Chuck.

Then, as quickly as the moment swept them up, it was over. Sarah rested both of her hands on Chuck's chest while catching her breath, and yet again composing herself. "Take me home Mr. Bartowski, I think you have a marital obligation that you have neglected this past month. People are going to start talking about us if you don't do something about that."

Chuck's stuttering replies from earlier in the night were long past, he shot out the words "Yes ma'am" as quickly as any words had ever shot out of his mouth.

Sarah was delighted. With a sudden sense of urgency, she put both her arms around Chuck's waist while they pulled each other up in a completely acrobatic motion. As they sprang up onto their feet in unison, Sarah seemed to recall something familiar involving a motorbike, a pastry shop and a fight where she and Chuck were handcuffed together doing such moves in complete harmony. No matter, Sarah thought, I'll ask Chuck about that later. For now, we have more important things to do. Missing memories or not, Sarah Bartowski was back.

End of Chapter one.


	2. The Morning After

_Readers, imagine a little Maureen McGovern music in the background to set the mood._

The Morning After

January 28th, 2012 / 6am / C&S's apartment

Last night, on their second, 'first night' together as a real couple, Sarah never slept. Maybe she was afraid that somehow in sleep, she would lose what happened to her in the past twelve hours, which was not a chance she was willing to take. Chuck, on the other hand, although now sleeping, was up most of the night too, as he was on a mission to catch up on thirty lost days of 'marital obligations', much to the delight of his beautiful wife.

While watching Chuck sleep, Sarah wondered if the intensity of last night's passion was normal? She needed to add that to her list of things to ask Chuck, she thought, but it better be at the right time, as she did not like embarrassing him. OK, maybe she liked embarrassing him, but only when the time was right. One thing for certain, Sarah contently mused, her Chuck was full of 'big' surprises, and last night only further proved to Sarah how extraordinary the man she fell in love with was.

On a more serious note regarding her memory, all night long fleeting snapshots and voices of the past five years came back to Sarah. From what she understood of the intersect, her memories were returning very much like the flashing process itself, only incomplete. She would receive some outside stimuli, usually related to Chuck. Then she would see 'flashes' of her lost memories. When she felt her lost memories, it was like she saw a couple of pictures from a movie in a photo album or heard voice recording snippets from the movie on a CD. But her memory was not a continuous movie on TV detailing every moment, so she had to fill in much of the detail herself. Or ask Chuck.

One series of memories struggled to surface above the rest during the night. Sarah couldn't shake the pictures or voices. Those memories were so persistently vivid, that Sarah decided she was going to act on them first thing in the morning. So, at daybreak, she left Chuck alone in bed and went to work on her own special mission.

About two hours later, Chuck woke up due to some commotion coming from the corner of their room. He pretended to be sleeping while he slowly reached for his tranq gun hidden between the mattress and box spring. In one motion, he grasped the gun, spun to a sitting position, and said "Freeze".

He was surprised to find Sarah standing there, packing her suitcase with some of her clothes that remained in their apartment. "Good morning Chuck. I'm sorry for waking you," Sarah said. "You can put that gun down, I think we're past that stage in our relationship after last night, aren't we?"

"Of course we are. Wha wha why ..." he started in a very unsure manner as he slipped the gun back into its hiding place. " …. why are you packing? I thought we're together again?"

Chuck was panic stricken. Yesterday Sarah had mock renewed her wedding vows with him on the beach. Then, last night ... Even by the Bartowski's newly wed standards, last night was epic, now she's leaving him?

"Of course we're together Sweetie. But I have a surprise for you. I've been working on it all morning. I think you'll like this surprise. But you'll have to hurry and get packed. We need to be out the door within the hour."

Chuck was pleased to see Sarah becoming her old impulsive self this quickly. He knew she would let him in on her surprise when she was ready. Chuck wondered if he should tell Sarah why she started calling him 'Sweetie'. It certainly was appropriate after last night, but all in good time he thought. Then he answered Sarah, "A surprise huh, and a good one, I can hardly wait. Winter or summer or both?"

"Summer Sweetie, think sunbathing, swimming, hot tub, tux for dinner, blackjack, dancing, bands, maybe even some silly deck games, and lots of activity in our room, sleepwear is optional. I mentioned sleepwear, only because if you're game, we'll spend lots of time in our room, MR CHARLES."

The words 'Mr Charles' caught Chuck totally off guard, "Sarah ….. Did you just call me MR CHARLES?" Chuck was shocked.

Sarah could not contain her excitement. "Of course I did. Here look, I printed out our tickets for a week long cruise to the Bahama's, a trip that Charles Charles and his daaarrrling, drunken, ditzie wife Sarah Charles would be proud of", the last part done in a wonderful Texas drawl.

Then, back in her own voice, "I remember Chuck, I remember our last, first time. I remember what we did the day after we first made love. Let's go on another adventure, like the first one. Except of course, this time let's not get Morgan and Casey or any Basque terrorists involved. And we can use our real names, because we're married for real. We ARE normal people" Sarah looked extraordinarily pleased with herself, and her joy radiated throughout the entire room, in stark contrast to the joylessness that the previous thirty days had brought to the loving pair.

Before Chuck could further quiz her on the nature of her recovery, Sarah ran straight toward Chuck and launched herself through the air at him, still sitting up in the bed. She landed right on top of Chuck, causing the bed frame to snap underneath their weight. Both broke out in hysterics laughing, Sarah far more than Chuck. "Chuck, you go to Bernstein's Furniture Mart this time, I went the last three times we broke our bed. Mr Bernstein is starting to think I'm weird. Oh Chuck! I'm starting to remember things, tra la la la la, I remember, I'm starting to remember more and more, tra la la la la."

Sarah then stole a quick kiss from Chuck, but before he could respond she jumped off of him. Then she bolted toward the bathroom.

"Hey you, you took advantage of me. That wasn't fair." Chuck weakly protested as he chased after her.

"I'll let you return the favor tonight. I might even give you permission to use the intersect. Speaking of that, do you flash when we make love?" Sarah slowed down to let Chuck catch her on the way to the bathroom.

"No, well, maybe, yea, sort of, only a few times, and I ALWAYS ask you before." Chuck caught Sarah around the waist from behind and pulled her close and facing away, showering her neck with kisses from behind, as they waddled down the hall awkwardly, connected as if they were one person.

"You, young lady, on the other hand, used it when you had it, without asking me, I know that for a fact." Stupid, stupid, I shouldn't have said that, Chuck thought. Chuck never ceased to be amazed how he'd blurt out things around Sarah.

Sarah could have cared less, but she did notice his consternation. She tried to make him feel better with a compliment, "Trust me on this one Mr Bartwoski, and I am a trained seductress, so I know what I am talking about, you don't need to flash to be special. Last night was perfect for me. Perfect." Sarah loved the feeling of that word, perfect. Might be her new favorite word she thought, or maybe it already was?

"For the record, you don't need any help to be perfect yourself, Mrs Bartowski." Chuck sometimes neglected to tell Sarah how great she was, since to him it was so obvious. None the less, Sarah loved getting compliments from Chuck.

By now the husband and wife half of Team B made it to the bathroom. They managed to let go of each other long enough to engage in some good, clean tandem brushing of their teeth. Sarah felt that deja vu thing again, but by now, she didn't care. Deja vu was becoming normal for her, not the exception.

For Chuck's part, as he glanced over at Sarah brushing her teeth, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. And now, he was watching an angel, right next to him, even if that angel was dripping toothpaste out of the sides of her mouth because of the huge grin on her face.

How he felt now, was every bit as great as he had ever felt about life, about Sarah, maybe even better. He wanted those feelings to continue forever. Yet, he knew there was more to the story, things they haven't done yet, obstacles they must overcome.

I wonder, what's next for us? No matter he thought, with Sarah by my side, I am ready for anything. Come to think of it, Chuck just remembered he hadn't had time to ask Sarah just how much she remembered. Then again, he will have lots of time for that over the course of the next week. For now, he was content to enjoy the moment.

"Hurry up Chuck, quit day-dreaming, let's go slow poke!", Sarah was now in full command, as she was out of the bathroom and nearly ready to leave. "The Charlessssss are going on a second honeymoon, or is it our third, who cares, let's go make some new memories!"

End of Chapter 2

_I hope those reading are enjoying this 'shipperish' tale of what's next for Chuck and Sarah. I thought I'd pass along my plans for the story. Most of my plans are currently in outline form and not finalized, but this should give readers an idea of what to expect._

_First off, as I stated in my summary for the fan fic main page, I plan to close some of my perceived loose ends from season five's story, as well as several from the first four seasons._

_I'm starting slowly with a fair amount of exposition, but I do have some action coming up soon. Still, the first act of the story is mostly used to set up what I have planned for the back three action oriented acts of my four act story. The key early expository issues that remain are Chuck and Sarah figure out what needs to be done to fix Sarah completely, Mary, Chuck, and Sarah talk about the 'truth', and two key new recurring characters are introduced, Gepetto and Joe Young._

_Mary provides background which allows me to tell an all encompassing Chuck vs the big, big bad story. I will explain who has been pulling the strings back to the Hartley / Orion early years, as well as since season one. One of the reasons I took on this project was to tell a big conspiracy story. Among the issues I want to explain; Why not put a bullet in Chuck if he is such a threat or kidnap him if he is so valuable? What does the big bad want to achieve? How have the big bad's plans been affected, if any, by the past four season's stories, Roark, killing Stephen, Volkov, etc? I don't know if all the Chuck canon will support my conspiracy story logic, but I will try my best to due justice to canon._

_I loved teasers in the real show, so I will try to pass a few along the way. I am bringing Jill back sometime mid story. Jill has a surprise for Chuck and Sarah, one that will have a profound effect on their lives. I hope every one of you will love Jill's surprise, even mega shippers who might not be so sure based on this tease. Oh and if not bad enough, and the chapter after the Jill chapter is titled Baby 2. Don't freak out, the purpose of teasers is to lie with the truth, right?_

_OK, I wasn't going to, but I am on a roll, so here goes. This is not a teaser, as much as a warning. If you loved Daniel Shaw, you might not want to read the Shaw story which is also somewhat in the middle of the project, a little after Jill's story. But if season three bothered you, I think you will be pleased. OK, I'd better stop there before I tell the whole Shaw story. Did I mention Shaw's diary? LOL or should I say Muaha._

_I am excited to tell the denouement portion of the story near the end, the final scene is already written, pretty sure that Chapter will be titled The Way We Were. I hope I don't make the direction of the end too obvious, as there are bread crumbs along the way. The story ends three months from the beginning, so I left lots of room for more stories after this one is complete should I choose to continue._

_But so far, I have only made it through twelve hours in Chuck and Sarah's current adventure, so I have some work in front of me to complete my project. I hope you get some entertainment out of my passion for the show from a very 'shipperific' POV!_

_The next chapter, if you have not already guessed, is titled Honeymooners 2, and features two guest characters, Jack and Jodi Coleshaw (what a name huh?). They are an attractive married couple in their early 40's, who own one of the biggest corporations in the world. Here are a few things to ponder about this story. Can Chuck compete with Jack Coleshaw? What does Sarah think of Jack, or Jodi for that matter? What does Jodi think of Chuck in a speedo? What does Jack think of Sarah? Do Chuck and Sarah have any shot at normal, or will everyone they meet be spies, PLI's or bad guys? We'll find out soon enough._


	3. Getting to Know You

_Julie Andrews said it more perfectly than I can, but this chapter is about Sarah 'getting to know' Chuck. The Honeymooners 2 story is going to take three chapters to tell, so this is the first chapter of a three chapter story._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

**To the docks / Saturday, January 28th, 2012 / 11 am / on the freeway**

Sarah and Chuck were driving to the Los Angeles pier on the first leg of their vacation.

"Chuck, I made a mistake when I said the Bahamas. That was my original plan, but we could not get to Miami in time to make the departure. So we're heading to the pier here in town, for a 4pm departure to Puerto Vallarta & Cabo San Lucas." Sarah was so excited she remembered about the Charlesssss, that she got the vacation destination wrong earlier in the morning.

"The place is irrelevant Sarah, all that matters is the girl. Casey once told me that. Can you imagine, hard nosed Casey coming up with such touching words of wisdom?" Chuck fondly recalled how nice Casey could be.

Sarah shook her head, "No I can't imagine that, the John Casey I know would not say that."

Then she shifted the subject to something that was bothering her. "Chuck, for the life of me, I can't remember, why did I buy this car? I miss my Porsche?" Sarah had been wanting to ask Chuck about the Lotus for the last few weeks, ever since she realized he was not the enemy, long before they got back together as husband and wife.

"I don't know, Morgan, Ellie and I were a little surprised by the choice. Maybe you bought the Lotus because you thought the Lotus was a little less conspicuous than the Porsche, under the radar of terrorists and such." They both laughed. Chuck loved teasing Sarah about her not so modest taste in cars.

"Who cares, it's only a car I guess. Just, so you know, in my mindset of five years ago, pre-Chuck, my car WAS family. Obviously, things changed for the better since then, I guess the Lotus reflected that." Sarah looked sort of grumpy about this subject.

"True Sarah, you told me that about the 'car being family' connection before too. You also said to me you worked so hard, that you deserved one guilty pleasure, an indulgence so to speak." Chuck knew when to back off teasing. His wife was after all very dangerous, and she knew where he slept.

"I have a feeling, not a memory, that I know exactly what my guilty pleasure changed to once we married. Memory or not, I know I like my new guilty pleasure much more than the old one." Sarah said those words in a very sultry manner.

"You and me both, you and me both, Sarah." Chuck kicked back and relaxed, enjoying the ride.

Sarah too, was quite content to drive and enjoy the day, lousy choice in car or not.

Chuck snapped out of his day dream, and said to Sarah, "I'd better let everyone know that we are going to be gone all week long, and that we are back together. I'm going to make a few calls." Chuck already was texting Morgan as he said those last words. Then he dialed Ellie.

"Ellie, it's Chuck. Wanted you to know, Sarah and I are back together, for real. We decided to go on a cruise to celebrate, we'll be back in Burbank next Saturday. Love you."

"Couldn't get thru?" Sarah asked.

"No, I texted Morgan, and left Ellie a message. I am going to try my mom last, then I am all yours."

"Hello mom."

"Hi Chuck."

"I have some great news for you, Sarah and I are back together."

"That's wonderful, does that mean her memory has returned?"

"Not exactly, Sarah only remembers bits and pieces."

"So, she's going to try to be your wife even though she doesn't know who you are?"

"Mom, the new her fell in love with the old me after being together the past weeks, in spite of not remembering me. Plus, like I said, she does remember little parts of the past, mostly about me actually."

"That's great Chuck, you two lovebirds have a great time. And get some sleep, neither of you sleeps at all, and I can imagine it being ten times worse if you are back together. She had serious brain trauma a month ago, let the poor girl get some sleep."

"Yes mom, I willllll. Love you mom."

"Love you too, both of you. Have fun, the two of you deserve some fun. Good bye." Mary hung up, but began to think about her son's words.

Sarah was listening intently to Chuck's side of the conversation. "Sounded like she lectured you about something at the end?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, she told me to let you get some rest, that neither of us sleeps enough." Chuck answered with a sly smile.

"Ain't going to happen Mr Bartowski, not on this trip. We still have some catching up to do." Sarah had a big smile on her face, as she and Chuck sped down the road.

Back in Burbank, Mary was holding her phone against her cheek, deep in thought, "I wonder?" She said out loud to herself. "I wonder if HE can help?" Mary looked like she had a major decision to make, and wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Send Off / Saturday, January 28th, 2012 / 4 pm / deck of the cruise ship**

Chuck and Sarah were locked arm and arm looking over the deck of the ship, smiling and waving to everyone on the dock below with their free hands.

"This was a great idea Sarah." Chuck looked down at his wife's laughing face as she waved to nobody in particular and yet everyone in sight.

"Chuck, I'm so happy. If you could only imagine." Sarah squeezed her grip around Chuck's waist so tightly, he thought he might have to flash to breathe.

The horn blasted 3 long blasts, signaling the ship was ready to depart.

"Until you have experienced this cruise ship departure moment, you can't quite know what it is like, it's thrilling, even for geek who is married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Chuck observed to his wife.

"Why thank you Mr Bartowski, this is also thrilling for an an ex-assassin married to the bravest, smartest, nicest, most considerate, most handsome man in the world too." Sarah quickly added.

"I'm blushing Mrs Bartowski, but keep it up" Chuck felt he didn't deserve compliments, but he enjoyed them none the less.

"Chuck, I am not recalling any cruise ship experiences, did we ever go on a cruise?" Sarah asked as the ship was pulling away from the dock.

"No we didn't Sarah, this is a virgin voyage for both of us." Chuck smiled at his clever choice of words as well as the residual smile from all of Sarah's compliments.

"I'm glad. A new experience for both of us. You don't have me at a disadvantage here, we are on equal footing. I love this. Thank you for indulging me." Sarah stepped up on her toes and kissed her husband on the cheek, a simple kiss, yet the kind of kiss that could last a lifetime.

"Baby, anything for you. And I should be thanking you, it was all your idea." Chuck was pretty much in awe of everything going on around him. Somehow he knew the fun was only starting.

"How about we go check out our room Mr Bartowski. I noticed that we have twenty four hour room service, and I think I found us a nice room, maybe we'll never even leave the room." Sarah was excited about how this adventure had come together, especially the part where she remembered some things from the past to spur her into planning the cruise in the first place.

"Sarah, speaking of our room, I noticed the man collecting boarding passes was shocked when he saw what room we were in, you didn't do anything illegal or threaten anybody to get this room, did you?" Chuck sounded a little whiny even to himself, yet he did have a point, given what his wife was capable of in the past.

"I did no such thing Charles Irving Bartowski." Sarah scolded back.

"Oh boy", Chuck blurted out as he thought, "Now what did I do?" he murmured under his breathe.

Sarah continued. "The travel agent said the cruise was all booked. So I used a few old contacts of mine to dig up the phone number of someone who knew someone who they thought could help us. I was put in touch with this wonderful, friendly man on the phone. His name was Fred. He told me his boss had a room permanently saved, but was not using it on this trip. I guess his boss is a big wig in the cruise line. Then I talked to Fred a while and he gave me the room." Sarah's eyes were wide open looking right at Chuck as she telling the story. She was looking for confirmation from Chuck that her actions were appropriate.

"What exactly did you tell this Fred fellow?" Chuck was not sold yet.

"The truth. I told him I had amnesia for the past thirty days. I couldn't remember my husband or anything from the past five years. Then, yesterday morning, I realized from the moment I saw my husband that I loved him and I told him so, even though I couldn't exactly remember him from the past, I realized I loved him in the present. And finally, that I wanted to surprise my husband with a cruise to celebrate, since I seemed to recall a train ride the first time we got together." Sarah's eyes got even wider as she looked at Chuck and continued, "Did I do OK?"

Chuck got that genuine look going again, one of the many Chuck looks that Sarah could not resist. "You did more than OK baby, you did 'Awesome'. I love you. Let's go find that room." Chuck grabbed Sarah around the waist, half picking her up in the air sending her flying forward. They both turned to steal a kiss on the other's cheek, causing them to clash into one another's lips, causing each to giggle with delight. Then, they picked up the pace and headed for their quarters.

As they arrived at the room, they both noticed several staff members staring at them as they opened the door, kind of whispering to each other. They opened the door, and were flabbergasted at what they saw. Their two story entrance had a sky light. As they walked forward to the main room, a wet bar was tucked underneath the stairs to the right, which lead to the master bedroom on the second floor. To the left was a sitting area, with a fireplace to the far side, and large windows overlooking the ocean easily seen from the couches. Straight ahead, was a large dining room table, past which were doors which led to an outdoor balcony, that overlooked the ocean.

"Sarah, seriously, is this our room?" Chuck's jaw had dropped so low he could hardly enunciate his words.

Sarah was already up the stairs, way ahead of him, as usual, "Chuck, get up here, check out this view."

Chuck nearly flashed as he ran up the stairs, he was in such a hurry. As he got to the top of the stairs, he found the view Sarah had asked him to check out, and it had nothing to do with architecture or ocean views or windows.

"Wow", was all Chuck could manage, as he quickly got out of his clothes and joined his wife on the bed, giving her a nice view to take in as well. Neither Chuck nor Sarah noticed the sixteen foot wide, wall sized window overlooking the ocean until morning. Our happy couple was indeed honeymooning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Morning after 2 / 6am / Sunday January 29th, 2012 / 2nd floor loft aboard cruise ship**

Just like their first night together, Sarah woke up first this morning. Although, this time she slept at least a little bit during the night. Sarah was awestruck by the view from their bed overlooking the ocean, their window was facing east, the sun was rising over the ocean's horizon, letting the first glimmer of sunlight into their room.

Sometime during the night, Sarah remembered Chuck placing an order for breakfast room service. Sarah was sure she could smell freshly brewed coffee. She followed her nose to find that the breakfast cart was set up downstairs next to the dining room table. Judging by the hotness of the coffee, the cart could have not been there for more than a few minutes. Sarah thought she must have slept better than she first realized, as she must have slept through the steward's entrance and exit into the suite's dining room.

Sarah prepared a tray for Chuck and her, and was excited by the prospect of serving her husband breakfast in bed. She wondered if Chuck knew how much she relished pampering him, then again, she wondered if she always relished pampering him? Who cares she thought? I love pampering him today, that is all that matters. She walked up the stairs into the posh bedroom, the ever increasing amount of light entering the room had already woken Chuck up, as he rolled on his side to great her.

"Good morning gorgeous", Chuck said with the enthusiasm of a man who had won the lottery the previous evening. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Let me count the ways" Sarah replied as she smacked Chuck on the lips, after setting the tray down beside Chuck. "Eight is my count. Eight? Is that even medically possible in one night, Mr Bartowski?" Sarah whimsically asked as she burrowed herself into his chest nearly toppling the tray over.

"I think it is, Mrs Bartowski" Chuck replied as he seemed very satisfied with himself. He started sipping coffee and working on his breakfast while his wife was busy cuddling. In between bites, he finished explaining his understanding of medical possibility, "The day is only half over Mrs Bartowski, so don't sell me short."

"That is one thing you will never have to worry about Sweetie, me selling you short." Sarah then stopped and sat up on the bed. She thought to herself, Sweetie, who says sweetie to their husband? I've been using that word obsessively since I returned to Chuck. I wonder why?

Chuck, ever observant of his wife's facial expressions, noticed Sarah's odd reaction to her own words. "Sarah, do you remember why you call me that?" Chuck teasingly asked as he continued eating his breakfast.

"No, not really. That name Sweetie, it sounds sort of dumb, doesn't it?" Sarah made a look that almost resembled her 'flash face' thinking about the word Sweetie, as she joined her husband and started devouring her breakfast.

"Exactly, it used to be your code for 'last night was perfect'. At first, you would call me 'Sweetie' as an inside joke once we became a real couple to get under Casey's skin. He could never figure out why a veteran spy would use such a word or why you would giggle like a schoolgirl when you said it. It used to drive Casey bonkers, a bona fide three grunter. Later, it became code for us, even when Casey wasn't around."

"A three grunter? I don't get it?" Sarah looked as confused as ever.

"Casey grunts instead of talks." Chuck then did a series of Casey impersonation's, using grunts in place of words. He finished his story with, "...And three grunts are usually reserved for political issues, or things Morgan does, or when you call me Sweetie. Make sense?" Sarah was laughing profusely as she tried to mimic the grunt for yes.

"Yurrrr, was that close to yes", asked Sarah.

"You need a little more practice, you have to get your face looking meaner and nastier, that deepens the grunt, like Yuuurrr" Chuck fired back at her with his most menacing face in play, causing her to jump, as the face was so un-Chucklike.

"That is awesome, I can't wait to see Casey to see if Sweetie works on him again, and see how grunting really works." Sarah's happy mood suddenly switched to serious when the meaning of the words hit her.

A silence all of a sudden overtook the joyful setting. Chuck got serious, "Do you remember much about Casey, Sarah?"

"Not much Chuck. Other than you, I don't remember much about anything, or anyone. But, once I have this week with you, I 'm going to face my past. I want to pick up right where I left off. I'm pretty sure that when I'm around Morgan, or Alex, or Ellie, or Casey on a regular basis, I'll see snapshots of the past with them too. Then, between you, me and even them if they are patient with me, we can all piece my past together. At least, that's my plan."

"Does your plan include coming back to work at CI? Not to put any pressure on you, but we sure miss you around there. You pretty much ran the place before your accident, and now that I have tried to pick up on my dad's intersect design work to help you, I have even less time to do the things you normally do?" Chuck tried to sound convincing, without sounding desperate.

Sarah thought for a minute. She had been applying for jobs already, mostly clerical in nature, without a great deal of success. Except of course for those where the boss was interested in something other than her work skills. "Chuck, my Harvard business professor's favorite saying was 'carpe diem'. I don't think I am going to get offered a CEO job anywhere else, so I accept." Sarah was clearly hitting on all cylinders.

Chuck looked startled, in a pretty good way, "Wa Wa Wait a minute, CEO, that's my job. How about President of CI with full authority and responsibility to make day to day decisions, while your CEO HUSBAND assumes full control of the laboratory, diligently working on the project to restore your memory."

"I think that's the best job offer I'm going to get, although that karate instructor job I applied for seemed pretty cool. OK, I'm kidding. I'll return to Carmichael Industries next Monday, along side my CEO husband," Sarah replied with a snarky smile.

She looked ready to pounce on Chuck. "Now let's get back to exploring the limits of medical possibility. I called in our order for lunch when I was downstairs, it'll be here in five hours. You think we can find something to do for the next five hours Mr Bartowski?"

"Indeed we can. As a matter of fact, I was I'm thinking, how much better nine is that eight, wouldn't you agree Mrs Bartowski."

"Or ten or even …..." the sound of kissing drowned out Sarah's last word's on the subject of medicine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lunch / noon / Sunday January 29th, 2012 / C&S's suite**

In what seemed like a matter of minutes, Chuck and Sarah heard on knock on the door. "I got it Sweetie." Sarah threw on a robe and sprinted down the stairs, to meet their cabin steward at the door.

"Hello Mrs Bartowski. My name is Micheal, I am your room steward. Have you and your husband been enjoying your stay so far?"

"Thanks Micheal, yes we have." As Sarah was finishing her sentence, Chuck came strolling down the staircase to join his wife in the dining area. "Sweetie" Sarah giggled at the use and meaning of the word she just used in public. "This is Michael, he is our room steward. He brought us lunch, I'm so hungry, I think I could eat for three or four people."

"Great to meet you Michael." Chuck was all smiles, he loved when Sarah called him Sweetie in public. "I already filled out the dinner order for tonight, we are somewhat a private couple, if you haven't noticed."

"That would be excellent sir. I hope this does not upset you, but Mr Coleshaw, your host, was hoping you both would join his wife and him at the captain's table for dinner Tuesday night, cocktail hour at 8, dinner at 9, then a Salsa Band is performing from 10 to midnight, we even have a dance contest planned?" Micheal was very formal in his request, but the couple could tell he really wanted them to say yes.

"Honey, what do you think?" Chuck looked at Sarah as he asked.

"Sounds like a great idea, what is the dress code Michael?" Sarah looked excited, she secretly hoped that she could show off her handsome husband to the world on this trip. And dancing, Sarah could hardly wait, Sarah loved to dance.

"Formal attire, Mr and Mrs Coleshaw love that sort of thing, is that a problem? If so, we have a tailor who can come and fix either of you up?"

"No problem Micheal, we came prepared. And speaking of prepared, here is a little something for you, thanks for all of your help. And maybe, if it is not too much trouble, could we maybe have a little chocolate something and some champagne, oh say around 3 pm, this cruising is rigorous business." Chuck said this to Michael as he walked him toward the door.

"I understand sir, my pleasure. Anything else, you I'm let me know." Michael seemed quite pleased.

You can I'm leave it outside the door, we might be a little preoccupied." Chuck whispered.

"Right sir. Your tray will be outside the door at 3PM sharp. I suspect that would be the best way to proceed from now on?"

"I think so" Chuck nodded up and down as he said those words.

"Very good." And off Micheal went.

"You think he was happy that we accepted the dinner offer from Mr Coleshaw, or at the tip I gave him?" Chuck asked.

"My guess is both." Sarah responded. "He sort of reminds me of someone, he is so on top of things, yet sort of annoyingly persistent." Sarah further added.

Chuck burst out laughing, "Sarah, I never thought of that, Micheal is this cruise ship's Morgan. How cool you thought of that!"

"Well, I didn't exactly think of that, we did together, that is sort of how my memory is going to work I am afraid." Sarah said with a frustrated look on her face as if something was troubling her.

They settled down to devour a much needed lunch, as they had expended a great deal of energy since arriving on the ship.

As they finished lunch, Chuck noticed Sarah was quiet the entire while they ate. At first he thought she was hungry, but it appeared to be more, she looked preoccupied in thought. "Everything OK, Honey." Chuck asked.

Sarah looked at Chuck very seriously. "Chuck, along the lines of tipping. How are we doing for money? I charged this trip on my credit card. Is that my credit card, or ours? And from what I could tell, I have an obscene amount of money in the bank. Is that mine, or yours, or ours? Chuck, do you even know I have twenty seven million dollars in my private accounts, or did I steal it, or do I have some other illegal things going on, arms sales, drugs, who knows? I'm so sorry, but I I'm don't know anything about my life." For the first time since the beach, Sarah started crying.

"Sarah, it's going to be all right. We're in this together. Look how far we've have come in only a few days, everything else will come back in that same way, all in its proper time and place. We'll be fine. You and I are already as good as we ever have been, maybe even better. Everything else will be too. You can trust me. I promise."

"Thanks Chuck, OK, I feel a little better. And you're right, had I not given us a chance, I would've missed the best couple of days of my life. I need to give everything and everyone in my life that same chance that I gave you if I want things to get better," Sarah started to cheer up.

"Those best days are only beginning for you Sarah, for us, and for you with all your friends and family." Chuck gave a small reassuring hug, and was happy to see her mood picking up.

Then Chuck continued, "OK you wanted to know about money, here is the scoop on our money. Right before you lost your memory, you and I liquidated everything we owned from a business point of view, except those assets required to run our technology company. So we got out of the spy business, we sold the Buymore, the jet, the satellite, the yacht Morgan wanted, and the secret CIA base underneath the Buymore. Then we relocated CI to a building close to the home we picked out. Remember, the one I took you to when Quinn tried to kill you."

"Chuck, that had to be the worst day of your life, I tried to kill you too, I was so mean?" Sarah was horrified to recall that day a few short weeks ago, and maybe for the first time really understood the context about what Chuck went through while she was away from him.

"That was a tough day, and a tough period of time. But look at us now, we overcame it. Come on, we will get through all of this, the hardest parts are behind us. We are together."

"OK, but I am so sorry Chuck." the realization of the impact of that day in the house with the little red door was still getting to Sarah.

Chuck then continued, "Your apology accepted. Now, where was I ….OK, almost immediately after that day at our house, I transferred half of what we had in our accounts and investments to your private accounts, so you had a safety net when you went on the run. So, if you looked at your accounts right now, you should have twenty seven million dollars in your name, less anything you've spent since I made the transaction. For me, since then, I have continued the CI business, with the focus on researching intersect technology, which will allow me to fix you memory to a complete recovery. Related to the work on your memory, it dawned on me what I want to do with the rest of my life. While at Stanford, I published a white paper on how to communicate optically from a computer screen to the optic nerve, in order to program the brain to stimulate cancer killing cells into action, essentially replacing chemo therapy as a treatment for cancer. Once we cure you, my plan is to use that work as a sprinigboard to cure cance. Pretty cool, huh?"

With that, Sarah grabbed Chuck's laptop which was sitting close to her, and handed it to Chuck. "Transfer our money back to our accounts Chuck. Now. I want our money back together, where it belongs. Please. Right now." Sarah said those words in a tone that was both most seriously adamant, yet most vulnerably pleading at the same time. "Please. Make things like they were. I don't know what that is exactly, but that is how I want it."

Chuck gently grabbed the laptop, hit a few keystrokes, and began patiently explaining all of their accounts and investments on screen to his wife, consolidating them back the way they were. "There, is that better?" Chuck asked as he finished explaining everything, where the money was, what their personal investments were, a quick summary of the company finances, and everything else related to money or assets they had as a couple.

"Thank you Chuck, for everything. You took care of me from a distance, even when I tried to kill you. Wow, I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I'm so glad you waited to explain all this to me until I asked. It's a little hard to digest. But I think I got it. Anything else?"

Sarah seemed in pretty good shape emotionally, all things considered, so Chuck thought he'd lay the last of the money related cards on the table.

"Well, one little thing I didn't mention, it is mostly good news, but something I have to warn you about too. The CIA owes us forty million dollars, plus interest. Since you have not been around to help me, I hired an ex CIA employee to do CI's books, as our Director of Finance, reporting directly to our President. He has gone after the CIA for what they owe us. I think he will get them to pay us back in the next week or two. He is so annoying, I am pretty sure they will write him a check, just so they don't have to see him ever again. So we'll have forty some extra million dollars in our bank account by the middle of next week. He's also looking at taking our stock public, which will bring in some R&D money to help figure out how to cure you, as well as look into curing cancer."

"Chuck, that sounds wonderful, what's the bad news in that story." Sarah looked happy, yet confused.

"The bad news is you don't like the guy I hired. Well, honestly, he doesn't like you is more the case. Well, that is putting it mildly, he actually is deathly afraid of you. You won't remember him, but you punched him in the nose, more or less for no reason, other than he annoyed you while we were training at the CIA headquarters. So, if you could, when you meet him, would you please be nice to him? He really has been a big help around CI, we haven't had a money, rules, and regulations expert around before." Chuck watched for Sarah's reaction as he said the name, "Our new employee's name is Stanley Fitzroy."

Sarah started laughing, "OK then, it's a deal. Stanley Fitzroy is my new best friend." Sarah couldn't contain herself, she started giggling, "Stanley Fitzroy, that is his name? Really? Is the image that name conjures up anything close to reality?"

"Pretty much spot on Sarah." Chuck shook his head, thinking that new Sarah and Stanley were not going to get along any better than the old Sarah and Stanley did, but he did ask "Any mini-memories of Stanley?"

"No Chuck, sorry. Well, maybe in this case, I am glad I didn't remember him. Stanley and I will be fine Chuck."

Then Sarah switched gears, "Come on, I'm bored, let's see if the view from our room got any better since we last were there?" With that, Sarah ran off toward the staircase and she yelled, "Last one in bed has to go get the food at three."

For the next two days, the cruise ship was on the open ocean, heading for the first landing, in Puerto Vallarta on Tuesday morning. During those forty eight hours Chuck and Sarah spent time getting to know each other, interrupted only by visits outside the door by Michael with the food cart. Sarah asked lots of questions in their free time, when Chuck and her were not making love that is. Chuck was able to fill in many of her missing memories. The pupil had become the teacher in this case. She also got to know how charmingly gentle and honest Chuck was. She was surprised by how much she liked the Chuck who was with her every minute of these two days, and by how incredibly devoted he was to her. Those little things that Sarah noticed in the first weeks when they were not a couple, were proven to be the real deal when Sarah saw Chuck up close and in action. Sarah was smitten, with what to her mind's eye was 'her perfect cup of tea'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two more chapters remain in the Honeymooners 2 story. The next chapter is titled Meet the Coleshaws. Among things to look for in the next chapter, several conventions for how Chuck and Sarah will behave in public are established and Mary requests a meeting with Beckman, which will reveal some small clues about the big conspiracy._


	4. Meet the Coleshaw's

_While Chuck and Sarah are 'honeymooning' aboard their dream cruise ship, they meet Jack and Jodi Coleshaw. Enjoy the fun! But first, Mary makes a decision, and the path she sets out on changes everything.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mary / 10 PM Monday January 31st, 2012 / The roadhouse cafe from the Curse**

On Saturday, we last saw Mary holding her phone against her cheek, deep in thought, Mary looked like she had a major decision to make, and wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

It now was Monday, two days later, and Mary had made her decision. While Chuck and Sarah were cruising somewhere on the open sea heading for the port of Puerto Vallarta, Mary Bartowski was seated at the table in the safe house waiting for a powerful player to arrive. When Mary heard a car pull up outside, she checked that the gun on her lap was hidden from view. Mary then poured herself a fourth double shot of whiskey, or was it a shot of courage at this point?

The door opened, and General Beckman walked through the door toward Mary.

"Mary, I came as soon as you sent the message. Code O, haven't gotten that message for years. What happened?" General Beckman pulled up a chair directly across from Mary and looked her straight in the eye.

Mary slid Beckman the half empty bottle of whiskey that sat on the middle of the table. Beckman filled the double shot glass in front of her, and took a healthy belt.

"Chuck and Sarah are back together." Mary was staring down at her drink when she said those words, avoiding the general's probing stare.

"That's great news Mary, but certainly no reason for a Code O request. Or even your serious demeanor. Has Sarah's memory returned?" Beckman was hoping this conversation wasn't going to happen.

"No, not fully, but it seems she's remembering some things, mostly about Chuck." Mary continued to look down and play with her drink, avoiding eye contact with Beckman.

"So Sarah remembers only snapshots of the past five years, yet she fell back in love with Chuck? No surprise is it? We should have taken her memory from her long ago, if that's all it took? What can that have to do with Code O, we've had all sort of intersect issues over the past five years, the past thirty years really, this is no different." Beckman already understood why Mary called a Code O. Beckman was afraid as far back as when she heard Sarah's mind was erased that this day was coming, but she was going to keep plausible deniability as long as she could.

"It's the only way to help Chuck help Sarah. And, knowing those two kids, they'll figure this all out someday anyhow, but only after it is too late, after HE is dead. Then they'll hate me for not telling them exactly how this intersect mess got started, and for not doing all I can to help them now." Mary finally looked up from her cup of courage to meet Beckman's eyes, Beckman had not seen that look for a long time. This was not the look of a concerned mother or doting grandmother, but the look of a cold-blooded killer.

"Help them do what exactly?" Beckman was trying to keep this meeting under control.

"Help them reconstitute the Omaha project. Get enough of it working, that Sarah's memory paths can be restored. You know what happened, her memory is still there. Quinn short circuited the part of the brain that processes the medium term memory information. The same way that ….." Mary slowed her sentence, and before she could finish, Beckman finished for her.

"I know, I know. But you can't, we can't start the program again. We can't risk that. Look at all the pain and agony it has caused us all, you the most." Beckman was surprisingly sympathetic.

"Diane, I'll take full responsibility. I'll find HIM. I'll take care of him and protect him. He can stay with me until this is over." Mary was pleading now.

"Mary, his mind is gone. He won't even know who you are, he doesn't know me. Plus, this is exactly what Gepetto wants you to do. Gepetto wants you to resume the research, the research that stalled for Gepetto. Did it ever occur to you that Quinn short circuited Sarah's brain on Gepetto's orders, so Chuck would be forced to figure out a way to fix her." Diane knew as she spoke, that Mary would pick up on the hints, there was no turning back now.

"Diane, you sound like your already have HIM back?" Mary was confused.

"Yes I do, I have HIM. Gepetto delivered him the day after Quinn 'fell' to his death off the concert hall roof. Gepetto left instructions to deliver him to you, and ultimately to Chuck, but not until you asked. You see, the Puppetmaster has returned, pulling all of strings, like the old days. I'm not sure I'm ready to play into Gepetto's plans."

Mary was now hopeful, "If anyone can help him remember, it's me. Maybe Chuck and Ellie too. You know how he loved our family. Plus, if he can help Chuck, the cure for Sarah should also cure him. Finally, if this is Gepetto's plan, to have him help us, help Chuck, then if we don't follow through on Gepetto's plan, isn't that more likely to have dire consequences than anything?" Mary had thought this through very well, and made great points. Mary then continued, "And he's the only chance Chuck will have to fix Sarah, he is the only one who ever was able to write the upload and activation software, with Chuck's help maybe he can again, even with all he has been through. All those years since he last worked on it, nobody has ever replicated his work. Those glasses Quinn had were the last ones he made, signaling the end of the Omaha project."

"Mary, even if you could get him to remember enough to help Chuck, the moment Gepetto finds out Chuck was successful, you all would be in grave danger. Chuck most of all. Gepetto is is pulling all of our strings again, like the old days when …." Diane slowed, and this time Mary interrupted.

"Diane, let me worry about Gepetto. I should have dealt with that issue long ago. It's time for me to fix this, so this curse does not hang over more generations. You owe me that much Diane. The CIA owes the Bartowski family. The CIA owes Chuck, and now Sarah. And for God's sake, we have the next generation coming into our lives now. You know when those two kids have children, it will start all over again for them, same as it did for Stephen and I. It's time to stop running and hiding. It's time to make a stand. Here and now. I have to stop this, for my kids, and their kids. I have to end this. Can you help me? " The warrior, protector, and queen of the Bartowski family had fired her last salvo of part logic and part passion at the General.

General Beckman stood up, poured herself another glass of whiskey and said, "Alright, fine." She reached into her briefcase and handed Mary some papers. "Here are your orders Agent Bartowski. Code O, Omaha. You report to no one. You have authorization to run the mission however you deem fit, to its conclusion. Deal with Chuck and Sarah however you choose, but know letting them in on everything is dangerous. We'll deal with the fallout when this is all over. God help us all."

With that Beckman slammed her whiskey, and stormed out the door, as only generals can.

When Mary heard the general's car pull away, she finally whispered a faint, "Thank you Diane. But I'm not sure God is on my side on this one. I only hope He will understand and forgive me someday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First contact / Tuesday evening, February 1st, 2012 / cruise ship **

"Chuck, you look like James Bond, all dressed up in that tux. Do I qualify as a Bond girl?" Sarah was fishing for compliments from Chuck, but Chuck wasn't biting.

"Well Blondie, a man like me has lots of options at a swank party like this is going to be." Chuck swallowed hard, thinking did I really say that?

Sarah decide to play along. She walked up to Chuck in full seductress mode. Sarah was wearing a ravishing sparkling, light green dress, slit up the side, and very low cut. This was a dress that a runway model could not do the justice to that Sarah did. Sarah slinked up into Chuck as she said, "Oh James, I love it when you are mean to me, take me right here and now."

Sarah started to give him a seduction kiss from the old days, but she broke out laughing before she could follow through. Then, Sarah quickly fixed Chuck's tie, as she un-slinked herself from him. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward the door.

Chuck shook his head and wiped the stunned grin off of his face, not sure what exactly had hit him.

"I'd make a bad James Bond anyhow." Chuck bemused, as Chuck and Sarah arrived at the party, arm and arm. "But Sarah, you could star in a Bond movie as a Bond girl with no coaching at all." Chuck started laughing at the thought of Sarah kicking James Bond's butt for real.

Sarah started laughing too, "Chuck, you're the only person in the world who doesn't see your inner Bond. Now channel it for me at this party. Think of the song, 'You're so Vain.' That's me, your Bond girl, singing it to you. Now let's have some fun, James."

Now they both were laughing.

From the upper balcony overlooking the hall, Jack and Jodi Coleshaw spotted the couple that stole their room.

"Look at them laughing. Nobody has that much fun for real, they're faking it." Jack didn't like what he saw, maybe he felt like he and his wife were not the coolest kids on the block any longer, who knows? He continued, "I think they're the terrorists we were warned about. They stole our room. I still don't know how they did it. One of them talked to Fred on the phone I guess, and talked Fred into giving them the room."

"Our Fred gave them our room? Darling, Fred's a very good judge of character, I'm sure it is nothing?" Jodi was not nearly as into this as Jack. Coleshaw Inc gets so many threats from terrorists, until she saw some real evidence, she was going to stay calm.

"Yea, can you believe it? Fred told me some story about how the lady lost her memory, and this was their third honeymoon in a a little less than two years, I couldn't quite get it all, but Fred was tearing up telling me about it." Jack was steaming over his gullible butler's soft heart.

"Oh honey, look at them. They are young and in love. They are probably having the time of their lives in our suite. Let them enjoy it. And if they were the terrorists, they sure wouldn't take our room calling attention to themselves, now would they?" Jodi was so cool Jack thought. Jack smiled and calmed down considerably as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"You're probably right. But let's check them out anyhow. The husband is at the bar ordering drinks, go see what you can find out. I'll go talk to the wife, she is already seated at the dinner table." Jack took the lead like usual.

"Behave yourself now Jack." Jodi teasingly called out.

"Always Jodi. Always. It's his wife you have to worry about!" Coming from most men that might sound arrogant, but Jodi thought that every woman in the world would trade places with her in a heartbeat, that her husband was indeed the 'most interesting man in the world'. Of course, she hadn't met Chuck (or Sarah) yet.

Chuck was in the process of ordering two vodka martini's, shaken not stirred, when Jodi Coleshaw approached Chuck.

"But them on my tab, Scottie"

"Sure thing Mrs Coleshaw," Scottie replied, "Can I get you anything?"

"Mr Coleshaw and I will take two of the same." She presented her hand to Chuck and said , "I'm Jodi Coleshaw, please call me Jodi. My husband and I own this cruise line."

Chuck took her hand and kissed it politely, "Pleasure meeting you Mrs Coleshaw." Chuck knew very well who she was, she and her husband lived in LA. The two of them were in the local newspaper, on TV, in national magazines and on the Internet all the time.

"Please, it's Jodi and the pleasure is all mine. I had to come and introduce myself to the husband half of the charming couple who talked 'our' butler out of 'our' private suite on 'our' own cruise liner," coming from most women, that would sound like a death threat, Jodi made the accusation almost seem like a come on.

"Oh boy," was all Chuck could get out, thinking that he and Sarah were busted big time.

"Don't worry Mr Bartowski, I think it's delightful that you and your wife are in our suite, my husband and I were once newlyweds too. But your third honeymoon, at your age, there has to be a story." Jodi was as charming, as she was gorgeous, a real lady, thought Chuck.

"I don't know what to say. Chuck, call me Chuck. If I'm to call you Jodi, then you need to know everyone calls me Chuck" Chuck was struggling and buying time, trying to figure out what truth to tell, or what lie to tell.

Thankfully, the drinks arrived, and so did the calvary. Sarah showed up holding Jack Coleshaw's arm.

"Darling, I met this delightful young lady at our dinner table, her name is Sarah. She spotted you talking to her husband, and I volunteered to escort her over to make sure you weren't being too flirtatious."

Jack Colelshaw was as confident as any man Sarah had ever met. She liked that in men, and liked Jack Coleshaw. Jack was exactly the kind of man she was comfortable around, she knew how to handle men like him.

Jack on the other hand was extremely distrustful of Sarah. Normal woman melted around him, Sarah hardly noticed him, he actually had to introduce himself twice. Then he had to run to catch her arm when she saw Jodi had cornered Chuck.

"Chuck, this is my husband Jack. Jack this is Chuck Bartowski, he goes by Chuck. Chuck was about to explain to me how Fred gave him and his wife our luxury suite. He's delightful by the way. Chuck and Sarah have been only married for a little over a year, yet this is their third official honeymoon after his wife suffered an accident which left her with amnesia. Who does that? That sounds like bad fan fiction, doesn't it?"

Jack piped in, "That's a story I want to hear too. I'd ask you to our private suite with a panoramic view of the ocean, but I think you would have to ask us. Yes indeed, a great story, the sort of thing that I would have thought only my wife and I are capable of doing. Just who are you two?"

Chuck and Sarah made eye contact, the non verbal message Chuck and Sarah passed back and forth was, 'Just who are you two?', as Mr and Mrs Coleshaw were as smooth as any spies they had ever encountered. Not to mention, Chuck and Sarah had to deal with the issue, 'who are we', as in 'who are we' going to tell these people we are?

Jack took the lead in controlling the conversation, which was his way, "Why don't we all sit down at our table, the first course is about to be served, and after we eat, we can talk."

As they approached the table, Jack hurriedly rushed ahead to pull a chair out for Sarah, he was shocked to see Chuck already had a chair out for Jodi, causing Jack to look a little irritated. But Jodi and Sarah looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. In these 'mine is bigger than yours' type settings, the woman usually are way ahead of the men in terms of knowing what's going on. Jack didn't even realize how frustrated being around Chuck was making him. And Chuck certainly had no idea he was irritating Jack, as Chuck's 'Bondness' hung onto him effortlessly. Chuck's ways were charming to Jodi, and made Sarah swoon.

Dinner went without a hitch. The two couples got along fabulously, making small talk, and finding out how alike the four of them really were.

But Sarah could not help but notice how Chuck had befriended nearly every man and woman who worked in the restaurant. He knew all of their names, made jokes, and even learned a few words in a few of their native tongues, since most were foreign born. One grandmotherly aged lady even pulled out pictures of her grandkids, whose names Chuck guessed, from an early conversation with the lady. Sarah thought, James Bond would have his hands all over the pretty tall one that keeps hovering around our table while 'my' Chuck pays her no more attention, than any of the rest.

Jack interrupted Sarah's daydreaming and Chuck's fun, as he decided to get to the point with a little interrogation. He began with, "Chuck what do you do for a living?"

Chuck made a decision on how he was going to handle questions about his and Sarah's past with the Coleshaw's. For some reason, Sarah and he never talked about a cover story. He hoped Sarah would pick up on his lead and join in. Before her amnesia, Chuck had no doubt she'd figure out what his plan was. Now he wasn't as sure.

"We have our own little company called Carmichael Industries, I'm the CEO, Sarah is the President. I spend most of my time in the lab, working on our new projects." Chuck gave Sarah a little nod, which she picked up on, Chuck could see it in her eyes.

"That's a unique name, how did you come up with that one." Jack's cross-examination continued.

Good question, Chuck thought, OK Chuck, focus, the truth as best you can, that's the plan, "My wife is an ex-CIA spy, deep cover, a real bad person to mess with, the real deal. I'm a geek, technology type who possessed some unique talent that the government was interested in. Sarah became my handler, that's how we met. Carmichael was a name I used when I went undercover for the CIA, hence when we both quit the agency, we used the name Carmichael for our company, because we both liked it."

Jack's eyes rolled a little bit, "That's a great story Chuck. So you have your own company, what's your latest and greatest invention?" Jack was chuckling at the audacity of the story.

"We..lll ah …. ah." This one had Chuck baffled, the truth was classified.

Sarah was not baffled, "My husband and his team are working on an idea which will cure cancer, a non-intrusive way to replace chemotherapy. Matter of fact, we were just discussing one of our colleague's assignments to recover some money the government owes us, a little over forty million. Once we finish that, we plan to go public with our stock. Maybe you are interested in investing?"

Chuck smiled to himself, she's good, so good, she IS Jane Bond, the world's greatest spy, and she isn't even being a spy any longer. She's going to make a great company president, maybe she should be CEO?

Jack turned his cross-examination onto Sarah, "You are staying in our best suite, the one we usually stay in. My company normally does not rent it out, how did you convince them to give it to you?"

Sarah raised her chin, defiantly, the way she did on the beach, when she asked Chuck to take her back, "I can be quite persuasive over the phone. I wanted to surprise Chuck, and wanted everything perfect."

Chuck thought, holy cow, did she just say that. Wow.

Jack started laughing, enjoying her impetuousness, but continued, "How did you get the rate you got? They charge me more, and I own the place?"

Sarah calmed down a bit, and more softly, yet amazingly honestly answered, "I sort of like puzzles, I took it as a challenge. My father was a professional con man. As a kid, I spent half my time growing up traveling the country with him, so I'm good with people. And there's that ex-CIA thing I have going for me. So I can be a little intimidating, if you don't know me that is."

Jodi, serving as the courtroom judge, interceded to end Jack's antics, "Jack, honestly, that is enough already. I, for one, am ecstatic we persuaded you two to come out of your room and join us, I can't recall the last time we met two more interesting people. The dance competition is about to start, either of you dance?"

"Thank you Jodi, I love this type of setting. And I love to dance." Sarah was all smiles, as she and Chuck seemed to have passed the test. Sarah took a deep breath and thought to herself, Chuck is a wonderful partner, I'm having fun.

"I'm glad you like it Sarah. We offer this dress code formal hall as a romantic thing for couples, a way to let everyone channel their inner desire to be royalty. We bring two pro dancers in for every cruise from the TV show, 'Dance Like Us', to act as judges, dance with people, give some lessons, as well as make the setting elegant. I'm sure you recognize the pros, they are standing over there next to the band. They are on TV every Monday night."

Sarah looked clueless. "I'm sorry. We haven't had much time for TV. I never heard of them. Have you Chuck?"

Chuck was pleased to join in this conversation, since Sarah really wouldn't know what they did with their nights the last couple of years, given her memory failings. "Sarah and I hate reality TV. But, we recently did a tango while on undercover mission in a foreign embassy, that was very romantic, and very hot, with our lives on the line and all."

"Wow, Jodi said, That does sound hot."

"Jodi and I have never lost one of these competitions. I think you'll find we can give you a run for your money" Jack smugly announced.

"Plus, Jack knows the judges." Jodi giggled as she quietly whispered to Sarah. Jodi loved any opportunity to make fun of Jack.

"Huh?" Jack didn't quite get what Jodi said, but he was pretty sure he didn't like it.

With that, the dancing contest began.

Jack and Jodi really were quite good at the tango. Not quite as good as Chuck and Sarah, but ninety nine percent as good. By the end of the night, neither couple could even recall who won, as the night was full of dancing, laughing, more stories, and good fun. OK, maybe Jack and Jodi did win, those dancing contests are all rigged anyhow, aren't they?

Jack and Jodi stayed seated as Chuck and Sarah strolled off after saying good night to their new friends. They all agreed to meet up poolside later in the week.

"You think it could be them?" Jack was still on the fence as he asked his wife the question after Chuck and Sarah were gone.

"I don't know darling, they seemed mighty nice. And why tell us her father was a thief, or that they both were ex – CIA, or that he's some geek genius? It makes them the perfect suspects to say all that, so they likely aren't the terrorists." Jodi was not on the fence.

Jack still carried on, "And a cure for cancer. Right. Give me a break. Two kids like that president and CEO. Right. Maybe they aren't terrorists, but for sure they are a couple of con artists."

"I don't know Jack, they seemed pretty legit. Why don't you check out their story. It is a long cruise, we'll find the terrorist, we never fail, do we?"

Jack wasn't budging, "And anyhow, what gives? It has been a long time, like maybe never, since we met a couple where you liked the guy more than the lady liked me?" Jack wasn't jealous, as much as surprised by the charm Chuck exhibited with his wife, or the lack of effect his charm had with Sarah.

"Jack, I like Sarah more than Sarah liked you too. Didn't you notice? Sarah is very taken. She's smitten with her husband, as I'm with mine. Darling, speaking only from Sarah's point of view, he's fifteen years younger, five inches taller, and did you notice how he filled out that tux? Plus, he's so nice to her. Woman like that sort of thing. You should know that, you are an expert at being nice to me." Jodi was not going to be deterred in defending the young couple.

"Geez, I didn't think you noticed that sort of filling out the tux type of thing." Jack was channeling his inner Chuckness for the moment, being just a little bit whiney.

"For the record, I'm happily married, not dead Mr Coleshaw. Do you need me to prove that to you?"

"I thought you'd never ask Mrs Coleshaw." Jack quickly recovered his smug ways.

And off the Coleshaw's went to their room, to do what the Coleshaw's do well, ninety nine percent of perfection isn't bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Friends / Tuesday evening / in C&S room**

"Chuck, I was shocked you told the truth, that was a great plan. What made you think of that?" Sarah had her arm around Chuck.

"Sarah, we never make friends with normal couples. In this area, I have a bit of an advantage, since I fully recall our time together. I have a theory, the reason we can't make friends, we always lie to new people. So I thought, since we are trying to be normal, let's try it out, no secrets, no lies when we talk to others. So the plan was tell them who we are, with all our flaws. It can't hurt us any more than lying has hurt us the past five years, can it?"

"I'm all in on that Chuck. I loved how the conversation went. You handled the Jack and Jodi situation perfectly. I think Jack suspects something about us. And he seemed a little intimidated around you. Like you said, we told him the truth. Maybe he can grow to trust us if we deal with him more, he could be a valuable ally in the future, couldn't he?"

"You're right, he could be an ally. That's pretty funny that you thought he was intimidated by me, in your dreams maybe Sarah. You might have me confused with that Bond fellow. But I know who I am. On a different note, you seemed very comfortable with Jodi, that's a good thing, right?" Chuck and Sarah were getting ready for bed as Chuck asked his last question.

"You think Jodi liked me?" Sarah asked.

Chuck probably knew how much Sarah wanted a friend, more than she knew herself, given her spotty memory, he tried to encourage his wife as much as he could, "I know she liked you Sarah, she seemed riveted on your every word." Chuck turned off the lights and joined his wife in bed. Chuck again proved his 'Bondness' one last time as he and Sarah got close to each other in their bed. The last words spoken in their room that night were, "Oh Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Surprises / Wednesday 3pm / in the hall outside of C&S room**

Chuck caught Micheal at the door, as Michael was setting the 3 pm snack cart in place.

"Micheal, I want to surprise my wife with an extra special dinner tonight, some flowers, a nice bottle of wine, she doesn't eat real much meat, but let's try a lobster dinner for two, with a really great salad, all the toppings. Could you maybe find a chocolate anything for desert, and add in whatever you can to make the setting romantic, I'd appreciate that so much." Chuck was excited about his plan to surprise Sarah.

"Certainly, Mr Bartowski. Don't worry, I do this all the time. I got it." Michael had the look of someone who was certain of what was needed, and that he could deliver.

"Sounds great Michael." Chuck slipped Michael a little extra for his help.

"Did you have fun dancing on Tuesday night?" Michael asked Chuck.

"We had a great time, thanks for asking." Chuck was surprised at the question.

"I asked because my wife works as a waitress in the formal hall, she waited on your table, a tall, thin, beautiful version of me, if you remember her. She said you and your wife won the competition hands down." Michael was acting very passionate about this subject.

"I remember her, she was striking, her name was Michelle if I recall. Thank her for me, but tell her she should probably not mention our winning to the Coleshaw's, I think they were a little sensitive about our dancing." Michael never ceased to amaze Chuck.

Michael seemed to be on a mission on this dancing issue, "But, if you don't mind the advice, she told me to tell you, that when you walk with your partner, to make sure you switch your head slightly quicker, and tilt it back. Do you want me to show you?"

"Well, ah, sure, I guess, you mean right here?" Chuck had danced with Awesome he thought, so I suppose dancing with a cabin steward on a cruise was not that much weirder.

"We don't have to dance together, just watch me. You Americans, you are funny people." Micheal laughed at Chuck, as he floated down the hall with the grace of a butterfly, switching, holding, dipping, driving, perfect, with Chuck following Micheal, trying to imitate him.

"Uggghmmm." Sarah cleared her throat, as she had snuck up behind them, and followed her throat clearing with some loud laughter. "Do you two need to use our room?"

Of course, Sarah busted him, like usual, chuck thought. "Michael's wife loved our dancing Tuesday night, you remember, Michelle, our waitress, but she had a tip for me, that Michael passed along."

Sarah was trying to hold back her laughter, "Michael, you were very graceful. Do you and your wife dance?"

Michael slightly bowed his head when addressing Sarah, maybe due to how little her robe covered her, but he politely and enthusiastically replied, "We were the Tango champions of Mexico, before we immigrated to America. Our dream is to save enough money to buy a dance studio."

Sarah stopped laughing, "Well thank you very much for the dancing tips, and for the great room service. You and your wife are lovely people, I hope your dreams come true."

"I appreciate that Mr and Mrs Bartowski, anything else you need, you let me know" with that Michael scurried away.

"Chuck, how do you do that?" Sarah admiringly asked.

"Do what Sarah?" Chuck didn't know what she meant.

"You bring out the greatness in everyone around you. That was such a sweet moment. Speaking of sweet, chocolate again, my favorite, I'll never get tired of chocolate. I have to keep my nourishment up to keep up with my husband."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Second Contact / Thursday afternoon / on the cruise ship**

"Men are so unfair about bathing suits. You expect us women to walk around near naked, yet you get all sensitive about doing the same." Sarah was not angry, but she was frustrated, not with Chuck, more with the entire male population.

Chuck, at his absolutely whining worst, "When you said you got me a 'little' present, you weren't kidding. There isn't enough there to even cover everything. "

"Chuck, when you walk to the pool area in that bathing suit, more heads will be turned watching you than me, trust me. I can't take my eyes off of you right now, and I have a real good idea what's underneath." Sarah was not having much luck convincing Chuck of this idea.

Chuck decided this was not a battle he was going to win, "OK, I'll do it, but only for you. And I want you know, I'm not having fun".

"But isn't it fun to make me happy. And seeing you walking around in that man bikini, makes me very happy, and appreciative." As she said the word appreciative, Sarah got real close to Chuck, showing off some of her 'old' seductress talents. 'New' Sarah very seldom used her seductress skills on Chuck, but she showed in this case, she still had game.

"OK, I 'm having more fun now. It makes you that happy?" Chuck was warming up to the idea, although his swimming suit was having even more trouble containing Chuck with Sarah's bikini clad body in such close proximity.

"It does, I love showing off my husband to the world. Now let's go." Sarah grabbed Chuck by the arm, pulling his hands from in front of his waist area.

Chuck and Sarah walked down by the pool, arm and arm, laughing about Chuck's swimsuit, Sarah teasing Chuck mercilessly, while Chuck kept adjusting himself, which was not helping matters any.

Chuck and Sarah found the Coleshaw's located right by the pool.

As Jodi looked up, she let out a little gasp, as Chuck's waist was pretty much eye level with Jodi.

Chuck scurried quickly around her, and sat on the other side of the table, as close to Jack as he could get.

Before Jack could get up to pull Sarah's chair out, Sarah already had seated herself. She may have for the first time understood why Chuck was uncomfortable with her present, it was a little outrageous she thought as she noticed how flushed Jodi looked. Yet, for how much she loved Chuck, and she did, she still enjoyed teasing him, and this was a good one.

Jack broke up Sarah's (and Jodi's) swimsuit fixation by coming to the point, which a man in his position had to do in order to get everything done on his daily list, no time for subtlety. "I apologize for being so cryptic with you the other day. We suspected you of being Basque terrorists. We have been on the trail of a man and woman Basque terrorist team, who are planning a chemical attack on one of our cruise liners. You fit the profile; young, athletic, perfect looking people, with a mysterious past. I had my people check you out, your incredible story turned out to be one hundred percent the truth. You kids have led an amazing life for such young people."

Sarah laughed, "Us Basque terrorists, that's a good one Jack."

Jack continued, " We're so sorry to hear all the suffering you have been through the past four weeks, and happy that you decided to take this cruise. If there's anything we can do to help, ask."

Chuck answered, "No problem Jack. I can't think of anything you can do to help. To tell you the truth, it's nice to meet some normal people to be friends with."

"Honey, Chuck and Sarah might be the only two people in the world who consider us normal." Jodi was captivated by Chuck and Sarah's charm, in a good, non creepy way.

Sarah then, for some reason, probably all those years of training, and she could not help herself, "Did you mention that you thought we were terrorists. "

Jack answered, "Yes, you see. Fred was right, we weren't planning to be on this cruise, and he was perfectly right to let you have our suite. But we got word that a husband and wife team of Basque terrorists were coming on board our ship to release a biological weapon while we were at sea returning to Los Angeles. We probably would not have stayed in the suite anyhow, as we are trying to stay out and around the ship as much as possible while we investigate. Unfortunately, you were our prime suspects, you fit the profile we were given, now we don't have any real leads."

"Jack, Chuck and Sarah aren't worried about that, they are on their third honeymoon." Jodi gave her husband the eye, the 'you crossed the line' eye that happily married couples give to each other.

Sarah's training had fully kicked in by now. "Nonsense, if Basque terrorists are going to release a poison toxin on board, it will kill us too. Chuck and I are trained Basque terrorist hunters, we will find them and neutralize them. Give us all the information you have, we'll take them down, piece of cake."

Sarah looked at Chuck, slightly smiled, and whispered, "Piece of cake, that means something doesn't it, probably another old memory flash?"

Chuck shrugged his shoulders, as that was one he wasn't sure of himself.

Jack answered Sarah very firmly, "No, I can't let ..."

Sarah cut him off, "NO is not an option Jack, this is what Chuck and I DO, we ARE going to help you."

Jack was an expert at reading people, Sarah's firm conviction convinced him. Plus, he needed help, as neither he and Jodi, nor his security team were having much luck, "OK, Jodi and I were going to roam the ship, attend as many events, games, activities as we could, see if we could spot something suspicious. If you want, we could divide the ship up instead?"

Chuck now answered, "That won't be needed Jack. Sarah and I need names, records, and photographs of everyone on board."

Sarah nodded her head, she thought she knew why, she really hadn't seen the intersect in action, ever, but this looked like the time.

Jodi volunteered, "Our cruise photographer takes a picture of everyone as they come on board. I could call down and get you copies."

Sarah then asked, "How quickly can you get them sent to our room?"

"Within the hour."

Chuck then added, "Also, we need photographs of your entire staff."

Jack answered this one, "That's even easier, last week we updated this with all our new staff."

Jack got up and headed to the wall behind the outdoor bar at the pool. Hanging there was a picture of the cruise staff, dated two weeks ago. "We'll find out in an hour or two, if anyone is missing from this wall photograph, or from the boarding pictures."

Chuck added yet again, "And we need a complete listing of everyone on board, the names will help, and anything else you have, employment records, social security numbers, everything really. Between Sarah and I, we can get through information rather quickly."

"We'll have all of that info to your room in the next couple of hours, anything else?" Jack was surprised at how quickly he found himself working for this young couple.

Chuck continued giving orders, "No, and why don't you to do what you normally do, as to not arouse any suspicions. Sarah and I got this."

With that, the Bartowski's got up and walked away. It took them a few days, but they finally got themselves into some trouble. They seemed to be loving it.

As Chuck and Sarah walked toward their room, Sarah noticed Chuck was unusually silent. "Are you mad at me?" Sarah asked.

"No, not at all baby. What makes you think such a thing?" Chuck was spacing out, but not on what Sarah thought.

"Well, I think such a thing because I volunteered us to help hunt down the Basque terrorist threat, without asking you? I thought you might be mad, given we retired from the CIA and are trying to be normal?" Sarah was really looking hard at Chuck, trying to get a read.

"Of course not. Sarah, honey, that's who we are. We are rising entrepreneurs by day, all round good guys available to take down the bad guys by night. I never expected anything less from you, I was right behind you, if you hadn't volunteered, I would have." Chuck somewhat unwittingly, pretty much summarized what Chuck and Sarah's future might be like.

"I like that." Sarah answered, but that still didn't explain why Chuck had gone silent, "So what's on your mind that you are so quiet?"

"I'm not sure Sarah. Something doesn't add up. It isn't like I flashed on anything, but I have a feeling about who the terrorists are."

"Who?" Sarah was surprised, she had no such candidates in mind.

"Michelle and Michael. Think of the profile Jack gave us, they are a couple, young, athletic, and certainly are good looking people. Plus, they have a mysterious past, coming from Mexico and all."

"OK, I see Chuck. But let's go through due diligence, and take a look at all our information, before we make any conclusions. Plus, I don't recall everything about Morgan, but if he was guilty each time he looked the part, he'd be locked away for life, wouldn't he? Let's give Michael the benefit of the doubt, OK?" Sarah's comment slightly cheered Chuck up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashing and such / Thursday evening / in C&S room**

By the time Chuck and Sarah had gotten back to their room, information from the Coleshaw's started pouring in.

Chuck began scouring the information, Sarah watched him with curiosity while she was working on the CIA network Chuck had hacked into. She had read all the reports about 'flashing', but had never witnessed a flash, at least that she saw directly, as in the orchestra hall, she was so confused, that she didn't get a good look. But she was pretty sure Chuck was using the intersect to scan for the terrorists.

"How does that work? Flashing. You have a file on me for instance, what keeps you from flashing on me every time you see me, which would be pretty much non stop." Sarah asked while Chuck was working.

"To a certain extent, I can control when. Especially now, I have gotten much better at using the intersect than a couple of years ago. Plus the new intersect is the best version I ever downloaded. So I could have looked the Basque terrorists right in the eye on this trip, and not flashed on them, unless I was specifically trying."

"I see. Another question. Who knows you have the intersect, other than me?" Sarah needed to know some of this stuff if they were going to be amateur detectives and all.

"Casey saw me flash that night in the orchestra hall. We talked later that day about never telling anyone. So only the three of us know. Casey strongly suggested I not tell anyone else, for their sake. Is that OK with you?" Chuck was able to multi-task talking to Sarah while scanning lists, and files, and photographs.

"More that OK. One more question, if you don't mind?" Several of these things didn't add up, Sarah was glad she was getting more background from her husband.

"Sure, anything." Chuck was happy they were having this conversation, since this was the first time they were doing anything intersect related as a couple, he was expected some questions.

"When we danced the tango the other night I didn't think you flashed. Or when we danced on our mission a few weeks ago, I noticed you made a few mistakes, but yet, you danced like a professional, much better than a normal spy. Plus, I read in your file, you are a capable fighter, and a top notch shot with a gun, even if you only use a tranq gun. Does the intersect have anything to do with any of that? I mean, half the time you did this stuff, from what I can tell, you didn't even have the intersect?" Sarah was trying to figure all this out.

"I'm almost sure that muscle memory of things I do when flashing comes into play. It's a little difficult to know, because you spent so much time with me the last five years, that I got very well trained also. When I fight these days, I'm pretty good, not quite as good as Casey or you, but close, even without flashing. Too bad we don't have an expert around to explain it all to us. I guess I'm the expert, and I'm really not sure." As those words came out, Chuck seized up.

"Chuck, what?" Sarah looked concerned.

"Sarah, I just flashed. We found our terrorists team" Chuck shook off the effects of the flash.

"I guess that's what a flash looks like up close?" Sarah looked concerned.

"Yea, it's been a while, I'm fine." Chuck said as he turned to see Sarah confirming the identity of the Basque terrorists on the CIA network he had hacked into for her, Sarah also could multi-task with the best.

"Hurry let's go. We should have time to catch the terrorists while they are still in the formal hall." Chuck said to Sarah as they both jumped off their chairs and into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next up, the last chapter of the three chapter Honeymooner 2 story. In this last chapter, the bad guys are revealed. The boys take on the girls to see who can find the bad guys first. Any guesses who wins? Any surprises left? How about Chuck sings. Sarah does too. Any guesses which one is Sonny and which one is Cher? The story ends at the pier, and Chuck is not done surprising Sarah, as he gathers the whole family to greet them when they return. Did anyone like the Mary storyline in this chapter? I hope so, because that scene will set the stage for much more story.  
_


	5. The Surprise

_This chapter is the final in the three part Honeymooners 2 story. Does everyone know who the terrorists are? Any guesses what the surprise I promised is? I hope this story reflected my passion for the original Honeymooners episode, which was my favorite.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The catch / late Thursday evening / on the cruise ship**

Chuck and Sarah rushed to the formal hall searching for the terrorists. "It's going to be easy to subdue them Sarah, in those costumes, there's very little room for weapons." Chuck said, trying to assure Sarah he had done this before.

"Be careful for knives Chuck. Spies can hide them anywhere." Sarah didn't like the feeling of Chuck in danger, it was a 'new' feeling for 'new' Sarah.

"Trust me Sarah, I know. I learned from the best. You wouldn't believe some of the places I've seen you hide knives. Well, I guess you would, forget that comment ..." Chuck was babbling.

"You're so funny. Now focus, we have bad guys to take down." Sarah had her game face on.

When they arrived at the formal hall, the terrorists were not to be seen.

Chuck and Sarah found Jack and Jodi, then explained what was going on.

"Jack, Jodi, your pro dancers are the terrorists. Sarah found them on the CIA network that I hacked into, they're wanted for other terror attacks," Chuck informed the stunned duo.

"That's strange, they called in sick today, they didn't show up for work this evening." Jack replied.

"Jack, we need to find them now, time is of the essence. Inform your security forces to be on the alert. We have to assume they're carrying the weapon and have some sort of a manual trigger. So, once we make visual contact, we need to neutralize them quickly." Sarah was in mission mode.

The natural leader in Chuck also rose up, "Best if we split up. Jodi, go with Sarah. Jack, you're with me."

Jack was concerned, "Don't you think Jodi would be safer with me?"

Chuck gave Jack a sincere look and said, "Trust me Jack, if trouble breaks out, you want Jodi with Sarah. Before I was trained, she saved my life hundreds of times. She always looked out for me. She's the best person I know."

"Sounds like fun, the boys vs the girls. You boys know, the girls ALWAYS win." Jodi was looking forward to working with Sarah.

Both Chuck and Jack nodded and simultaneously answered, "Ya, we know."

Chuck then gave further orders, "Jack and I will search the busier bar and casino areas, while Jodi and Sarah look in the food areas. Those should be the places with the most traffic at this time of night. If the plan is to detonate the toxin soon, those places would have maximum impact. If you make contact, call us and wait for backup before moving in, unless you see they are ready to detonate."

"Sounds like a plan, good luck boys." Sarah smiled at Chuck and Jack, as Jodi laughed.

Sarah and Jodi had been walking for about twenty minutes, when Jodi asked Sarah a question.

Jodi asked Sarah, "Your husband's not the typical geek is he?"

Sarah laughed, "He prefers the word nerd, and no he's not, he's not even close to the typical nerd."

Jodi was still obsessing over the bathing suit, "He sure filled out that skimpy bathing suit."

Sarah replied, "Yea, that's all him too. I sort of forced him to wear it, it's a little over the top, isn't it? He hates the suit. Maybe I should let him off the hook, huh?"

Jodi laughed at her young friend, "Yea, that would be best. Otherwise, he's going to get attacked by a mob of woman."

Then, Jodi suddenly switched gears as she put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, as if the question was only meant to delay what she really wanted to say. "You've been through a lot the past few weeks. Sarah, are you OK?"

Sarah was touched, other than Chuck, most people have avoided that topic. She answered Jodi with "Thanks for asking. I was pretty close to running away from it all, I was so scared. But Chuck wouldn't let me. It was more than Chuck's persistence though. I wouldn't let me either, something inside knew I belonged with him."

Jodi then looked Sarah in the eye, "Well, for all it's worth. Everyone who meets you knows where you belong. You and Chuck have the best chemistry between each other I've ever seen, it's magic. Half of that magical chemistry is you. Remember, it takes two to tango."

Sarah was in the process of giving Jodi an emotional hug of thanks, when out of the corner of her eye, Sarah spotted the terrorist couple, lurking suspiciously by the buffet bar. The man appeared to be standing guard, while the woman was working underneath the buffet.

Sarah whispered, "Look, over there. By the buffet. See them."

Jodi nodded.

"Jodi, no time to waste, if you can distract the man for a just a moment, I'll do the rest. Wait until you see me come out of the kitchen door to start. Chuck will be here with backup in a few minutes, but I don't think we have that much time."

"I'm not sure Sarah. Can I do this?" Jodi asked.

"Piece of cake Jodi. Walk up to him like you did to Chuck when you first met him. You got his attention, and he's a happily married man." Sarah said just the right words.

Jodi blushed a bit at Sarah's comment that she had gotten Chuck's attention, then she focused on the task at hand and said "OK, I can do this."

Sarah then walked toward the kitchen to find a disguise, while she quickly called Chuck, "We found them in the twenty four hour cafe. Looks like they're in the process of planting the bomb. We have to stop them before they detonate. Bring backup immediately. Love you."

Chuck heard and gave a quick response, "We'll be there in a few minutes. Be careful. Love you."

By now, Sarah was in the middle of the kitchen. Sarah saw Michelle working in there. She helped Sarah find a white waiter's jacket, pants and a hat. Sarah was in the disguise within seconds. Sarah grabbed a tray, and headed out the door toward the buffet. Jodi hardly recognized Sarah, the transformation from super model to kitchen staff employee took a matter of a minute.

Sarah appearance was Jodi's cue to go into action. She walked towards the man. Then, Jodi tripped as she got close. She held her ankle, while exposing a fair amount of leg to the 'mark'. The terrorist reached down to help Jodi, getting an eyeful of Jodi's shapely legs, while the lady terrorist kept working on the bomb.

'Clunk.' Sarah clocked the lady upside the head with her tray. The lady terrorist did not know what hit her, she was out cold. She was unable to manually release the toxin given the swiftness in which Sarah took her out.

Jodi, for some reason, decided to bring her knee up to the male terrorist's groin. Luckily, by then Sarah had arrived, simultaneously delivering a tray smash to the fellow's head, before his hands even could drop to grab his injured groin.

"Didn't your mom teach you it's impolite to stare at a woman's legs?" Sarah growled those words out as the terrorist slumped to the ground, as she stood between the man and Jodi like a lioness protecting her young.

Jodi was shocked by the fierceness that her young friend displayed, yet found her comment about the legs to be hilarious.

Out of her peripheral vision, Sarah noticed someone kneeling over the first terrorist, Sarah feared that a third terrorist was now ready to detonate the bomb.

"Hey", she called out. As she got ready to pounce on the unknown man.

"Mrs Bartowski, it's just me." Michael looked up at Sarah from his position over the unconscious body.

"Michael what are you doing?" Sarah asked somewhat amazed, then she realized Michael was securing the terrorist's hands behind her back with a thick, black tie wrap.

He looked up and said to Sarah, "I got this, you shouldn't get your hands dirty with such filth, go sit down. Michelle will bring you some chocolate." Michael was already moving to the second terrorist to secure his hands as well. Moments later, he had the pair of terrorists 'back against the wall' awaiting security's arrival, with their feet tie wrapped as well.

By the time Chuck, Jack, and the cruise security force arrived, the two fashion model's for wives were back at their table, sipping their coffee, munching on some chocolate, and laughing over their adventure, while Michael stood guard over the terrorists with Sarah's sliver platter as a weapon.

When Sarah saw Chuck, she ran to him, and gave him a big hug and a rather, inappropriate for public consumption, passionate kiss.

Jodi and Jack made eye contact, Jodi flashed a huge smile and said, "These two are so much fun to have around. Can you remember a better week?"

Jack answered, "Yea, they are great, we finally met our match."

Jodi smiled at her husband, "Maybe, but we're still the originals."

Sarah and Chuck broke their embrace, then walked over to Jodi and Jack, who were engaged in a little kiss of their own.

As usual, Jack got in the first word. "Thank you for your help. We never would have cracked this case without you. You saved everyone's lives tonight. You're heroes. If there's ever anything I can do for you, ask."

Chuck looked at Sarah, then at Jack. Chuck had a big grin.

Sarah noticed Chuck had 'that' look, that larger than life, kind, gentle, compassionate look that separated Chuck for everyone else. Sarah had no idea what 'her' Chuck had in mind. But she did know two things for certain. First, if Chuck asked for something from Jack, it would not be for himself, and second, it would be epic, whatever it was, whoever it was for.

"Jack, Sarah and I have two friends who were the Mexican Tango champions before they immigrated to the United States. Right now, they work on your cruise ship as a cabin steward, and a waitress. We were wondering, now that you have an immediate opening, if you would consider hiring them as your pro dancers. Anyway, why bring in those has-been performers from TV, when you can have the real thing?" Chuck asked this in a humble manner, like the answer was the most important thing in the world to him.

Jodi answered for Jack, "You mean OUR cabin steward Michael, and his wife Michelle, I didn't know they were dancers? How delightful. They look like dancers come to think of it. The answer is yes, of course."

Sarah adoringly hugged her hero, Chuck.

Jack chimed in, "You heard the lady, it's settled, Michelle and Michael are our new dance professionals. What a splendid idea."

Sarah then got into the conversation before Chuck could, "Thank you so much, that makes us very happy. Now we should get going. It's been a long night."

Of course, Michael was always within earshot, and overheard everything. When he ran to the kitchen to tell the news to his wife, Michelle's screams of joy could be heard throughout the small snack shop.

As Sarah and Chuck walked away to the sound of Michelle's happiness, Jack called out, "Be sure to join us tomorrow night at the captain's table. The last night is the best."

Jodi then chimed in, "And Chuck, don't let Sarah make you wear that ridiculous man bikini any more, standard trunks are fine."

As they walked away, Chuck asked Sarah, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing silly. I'm throwing away that ridiculous swimming suit. I want all knowledge of your man parts to be my exclusive domain. Is that OK?"

"More than OK, I hate parading around in that thing. Gross. Except around you that is." Chuck was relieved.

"Let's go Mr Bartowski, we have some more honeymooning to do." This had been the longest stretch of their vacation that they had not been alone, Sarah thought.

"That can wait, I have one more surprise for you." Chuck diverted Sarah's path from the door, and aimed her instead toward the snack bar. "I noticed they were serving Rocky Road. Your favorite."

Sarah was pleased with her husband's surprise decision to make the little diversion. Moments later, the two of them were walking slowly back to their room, with a double rocky road cone in each free hand, while holding hands, as the bright moon lit their path back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The fabulous singing Bartowski's / Friday evening / Cruise ship**

Jodi asked Sarah what she wanted for dinner, and Sarah put in her menu request, a surprise she hoped Chuck would like. When Jodi told Jack what Sarah wanted served at the captain's table and the reason why, Jack absolutely loved the idea, endorsing it whole heartedly. When dinner time arrived, the chef brought out a covered silver platter, and uncovered the platter in front of Chuck and Sarah.

"A memory bit came back today Chuck, did I get it right?" Sarah asked as her menu choice was revealed.

"You did it right indeed Sarah, it's a great memory, and a great choice." Chuck was happy, as this might have been his first cheeseburger since Sarah and he had reunited, and every time Sarah remembered something, Chuck gained hope that recovery could be achieved.

"I'll fill you in on the details of my memory flash later, but for now, I'm hungry" Sarah was quite pleased with her husband's reaction.

With that, Sarah cut the single, rather large cheeseburger in half, and her and Chuck dug in.

Jack and Jodi had the same item brought to them, and copied their precocious friends, splitting a gigantic cheeseburger at the captain's table themselves.

"We ought to do this more often." Jodi said to Jack.

"Split a cheeseburger, I absolutely concur." Jack said.

"No Jack, hang out with these two. I wonder if we can become their friends once we get back to LA?" Jodi asked.

"Time will tell Jodi." Jack answered as he swiped a couple of potato chips from Jodi.

Jodi slid over to steal Jack's pickle in retaliation, each of them worrying more about laughing than eating.

They were finally starting to get what it meant to be like the Bartowski's. It wasn't the adventures, the lobster, the yacht, the fancy clothes, or the jet, it was the little things, like splitting cheeseburgers, sharing potato chips, and finding ways to help others.

Time flew by for the rest of the evening. Jack led off the 'sing with the band' contest doing his best Sinatra, with a pretty decent rendition of 'New York'. Jodi shocked Chuck and Sarah, but delighted her husband a little later in the night, with a stunning and sultry version of Material Girl.

After a evening fit for a king and queen that Jack and Jodi put on for Chuck and Sarah, Jack wanted to end the evening with a toast. He stood up and said "My wife very never met a couple who looks at us as normal, while we look at them as extraordinary. But this week we met them, here is to the extraordinary Mr and Mrs Bartowski, our new friends."

Chuck looked real embarrassed as he sipped his champagne for the toast, but Sarah smiled and graciously said "Thanks you two, we've had so much fun this week. You'll probably never know how much we needed this time. You were the perfect hosts. Thank you again."

Just as Sarah was finishing her reply, the band announced the last call for the 'sing with the band' contest.

"Chuck why don't you want to give it a try, you can't be good at everything. I did get you out of having to wear that ridiculous swimming suit, now go up there and embarrass yourself, you owe me." Jodi had a way with Chuck, and Sarah liked it, even if she was borderline flirtatious with her husband ALL the time.

"No, I really shouldn't, the only time I sing seriously is alone in the shower, although Sarah and I have a karaoke machine at home. She is a great actor, she loves playacting old romantic duets with me, her favorite is Sonny and Cher." OH oh, Chuck made an 'oopsie' this time, telling the truth has its drawbacks as Sarah gave Chuck the evil eye. The 'new' Sarah, did not know who Sunny and Cher even were.

"Then go ahead you two, I would love to see that" Jill stood up clapping her hands, announcing with her gesture that a pair of contestants were coming to the stage.

"No, I can't." Sarah said, " Chuck has a great voice, I sort of fake it."

"...till you make it." Jack said, "Go on. The crowd will love it. You two have irresistible chemistry. And trust me, my wife and I experts on that subject."

"Well, if you put it that way Jack." Sarah could not refuse this 'Jack' using her own father's words against her.

"Sorry baby, that telling the truth about you performing at home got us in trouble. You really were great at this when we fooled around with singing in our apartment. The words appear up on the monitor, it is just meant to be fun." Chuck was thinking, this is going to turn out so bad.

"Huh? But I can't remember singing, I'm scared." Sarah looked very unhappy as the two of them moved up onto the stage, in front of the crowd.

Chuck saw stage fright in his wife, so he leaned over to her and said, "Don't worry baby, I got this. It'll be OK."

Chuck then took the microphone, "My wife is a little shy, we were going to sing a duet, but instead, I'm going sing to her. None of you know this, but my wife had an accident last month, and has lost a portion of her memory. She doesn't recall who I am real well. But still, we fell in love all over, and here we are, on a second honeymoon, celebrating our new love. So I dedicate this song to her, if the band knows it that is, 'I Can't Help Falling in Love with You'."

The words barely left Chuck's mouth, and the band had struck up the tune.

Chuck's strong voice boomed out the love song, in epic proportions. For someone who spent the week trying to be or not to be James Bond, or Jack Coleshaw for that matter, Chuck made a surprisingly good run at being 'Elvis'. The words, as they poured from Chuck's heart, reflected in many ways what Chuck and Sarah had gone through the last seven days. The haunting melody, the lyrics, along with the heartfelt interpretation moved Sarah to tears, and the entire audience felt the emotion along with the young lovers.

As Chuck's powerful voice was winding down with the last words of the ballad, the audience was spellbound.

To top off Chuck performance, you'd expect Sarah to move to Chuck and give him a big, emotional, hug. But, that was not the case. As the audience started the applause, something possessed Sarah to do near the opposite, as she turned to the band and yelled at the top of her lungs, "How about a little 'I Got You Babe'" to wrap this evening up with a bang? Sarah had no idea why those words came out of her mouth.

The band stuck up one last song, the encore, and the pair did the duet as they had the past two years, when fooling around in their apartment. The fun they had on stage together raised the spirits of the audience. Sarah was great at playacting with just the right mixture of vulnerability and 'vampiness'. Sarah captivated the audience with her charm, while Chuck let his voice make his impression. For several minutes, the band kept repeating the last part of the song, while the two ex-spies improvised verse after verse, beginning with Sarah screaming out, 'I got you to …...," then Chuck belting out suitable reply that perfectly rhymed. The flair and bravado with which they performed, would have made the 'originals' quite pleased. The audience was thrilled, on their feet clapping.

As they finished with a big "I got you babe", Chuck and Sarah waved to the appreciative crowd and left the stage to a standing ovation. They quickly made their way out of the hall, hand in hand. They laughed the entire way, like they had too much to drink, even though they only had a glass or two of champagne the entire night.

Minutes later, they were in bed, the final night of their cruise. Surprisingly, they did not make passionate love that night. Instead, they sat up in bed cuddled up to each other in silence for what seemed like hours, while watching the moon over the ocean.

Finally, Sarah broke the silence in a very quiet, sleepy voice, "Chuck, what are you thinking about?'

Chuck replied, in a daydreaming voice of his own, as if he did not have a care in the world, "Nothing Sarah, I'm enjoying having my arms around you. I don't want this moment to end"

"Me too." Sarah felt as if time had stopped, and nothing mattered other than the moment.

"Can it get better than this?" Sarah asked, as she rubbed chuck's hand, which was resting on her stomach.

"Yes, yes it can Sarah, and it will. I know it will, but this is a pretty good place to start from, isn't it?" Chuck looked around to Sarah's face, noticing that Sarah's eyes were closing.

"Chuck, hold me, don't ever let me go, I love you." Sarah fell asleep with Chuck still holding her, possibly before she'd even finished those words. For the first time since Chuck and Sarah were back together, Sarah fell asleep before Chuck. Chuck held her, afraid to move, afraid he would wake her up, while she slept peacefully. After watching her sleep for a half hour or so, Chuck fell asleep too. Chuck and Sarah's last night on the cruise ship ended in a beautiful, safe, and peaceful night of sleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Full circle – early morning mission / C&S suite / 7 am**

Chuck woke up early, with the first light of morning creeping into the room. Their stateroom was now facing west on the return voyage, as even the Coleshaw's could not arrange a sunrise in the west. Chuck found Sarah still cradled in his arms, sleeping like an angel, neither had moved an inch all night. He carefully set her down on the pillows, and somehow managed to not wake her. An idea was brewing inside of Chuck. So he slipped out of bed to work on a project of his own, much as Sarah had done one week prior.

Last night, Chuck and Sarah were so swept up in the events of the evening, that they failed to order breakfast, yet as Chuck poked his head out the suite's hallway door, Chuck found the breakfast cart waiting for him. "That Morgan, I mean Michael" Chuck said softly to himself. Chuck noticed Michael had found extra strawberries, maybe three times more than ever before. Chuck was pleased at the thoughtful gesture, as neither he nor Sarah ever mentioned to Michael how much Sarah loved strawberries.

Chuck pulled the cart in, grabbed some coffee and went into the suite's small private office, to make a series of phone calls. First he called Jack.

"Morning Jack, did I wake you?" Chuck asked.

"No, I always get up early, you know what they say about the early bird, seems like you are an early riser too. I'm surprised Sarah ever lets you out of bed. What can I do for you?"

"Jack, I was wondering if you could help me with a little surprise I have in mind." Chuck then proceeded to explain what he had in mind. "Do you know anyway I can ..."

After listening to Chuck's plan, Jack started laughing. "Funny, Sarah mentioned that same thing to Jodi when they were together on Thursday. That sounds like a great idea. It just so happens I own a …... I'd better hurry, we only have an hour or two to make this happen."

"Great Jack, I didn't expect this, I had no idea you'd help this much."

"Chuck, that's what friends are for. I should get moving to finish before we hit port. Jodi and I have a table on the top deck that we usually sit at when we come into port. We land at 9:30, why don't you and Sarah meet us up there at nine, the view is spectacular?"

"Sounds great Jack. See you then." Chuck was pleased, it looked like he was going to pull off his little surprise after all. With that, he got on the phone and made another call.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Chuck." A noticeable yawn was heard in the background. "Is that you? Is everything OK?" His big sister took a few seconds to get her bearings.

"Everything is more than OK sis. Sarah and I had a great time. This cruise was just what Sarah and I needed, some time alone, with no memory pressure at all."

"Is she getting better?" Ellie's question contained a great deal of hope.

"She is better, much better, but her memory is still only coming back in bits. We'll talk more about her memory, and what our plans are when I get back. But for now, I was wondering if you would do me a favor? What are you doing this morning?" Chuck needed her to come through to make the surprise complete.

"Us, nothing, why?" Ellie was just starting to be fully awake.

"Well, I'm planning a little surprise for Sarah, you know where our apartment key is, right?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Ellie asked, she would move mountains for her brother and her sister in law.

"Here is what I had in mind …..." Chuck detailed the plan to Ellie.

"Chuck, that's such a great idea. When Sarah held me hostage, she even mentioned something about that. Your plan is genius. See you in a little while, I'd better get going, I only have an hour or two to get everything done."

"Thanks sis, love you."

One last call, Chuck thought. He got the number up on his phone, after two or three tries, he finally got through.

A very groggy, sleepy, voice answered. "Chuck, what's up. Hey man, you know I don't get up till noon on Saturday's."

"Hey, Morgan, I was hoping you'd do me a favor this morning, here's what I have in mind, …."

A few minutes later, Chuck and Morgan were finished with the last leg of the plan in place, the legwork part if you will. Chuck was pleased. He did his part, now it was up to his friends and family to make the rest of the surprise work.

Chuck then went back to the dining room and put a breakfast tray together for Sarah. This was the first time all week that Chuck was the first one up, the one serving the breakfast tray. When Chuck entered the master bedroom suite, Sarah was still in the position he had left her, still sleeping, safe and sound.

Chuck set the tray down, on a table next to the bed. Then he went to work packing their clothes for the return trip. As Chuck was finishing up packing, Sarah finally woke up. Unlike Chuck's reaction a week early, Sarah woke up completely at peace, and said "Chuck, your packing. I was going to do that."

Chuck said, "Packing is done already …. and breakfast is now served my lady." With that, Chuck walked over to Sarah, snatched the tray, and set it down beside Sarah. He sat next to her, and watched her enjoy the food.

"Strawberries. I don't think I ever saw so many strawberries. Did you arrange this surprise for me?" Sarah was still talking sleepy, more like a completely trusting, vulnerable child, than an ex-CIA agent.

Chuck laughed to himself the irony in her words 'arrange this surprise', if Sarah only knew he thought. "No, it was all Morgan, I mean Micheal, I don't think I even mentioned to him you liked strawberries?"

"Morgan, that is so cute, I'm so glad we were able to help Micheal and Michelle. What time is it? Do we have to get going ?" Sarah was starting to wake up.

"It is about 8, we are meeting the Coleshaw's on the top deck to view the port as the ship comes to dock at 9, so you have a little time to get ready."

"I don't need much time to get ready Chuck. I am an ex-spy, I make myself look the part in a matter of seconds. If you haven't noticed, I've been calling you Chuck all morning, I think I want to call you Sweetie on the deck, if you are interested?" Sarah now had a very grown up tone to her voice, she was fully rested and wide awake.

"Oh, you, I'm going to ….."

"Shut up and kiss me" Sarah said as she pulled Chuck on top of her. Although those words seemed familiar, Sarah really didn't care, she was in the present, enjoying ever minute of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Friends and family / Saturday February 4th, 2012 / leaving the cruise ship**

Chuck and Sarah joined the Coleshaw's on the upper deck at about 9:10.

"We were wondering if you were going to make it?" Jack flashed a big welcoming smile at the couple.

"Oh Jack, it was their last day on the boat, what do you think they were doing? Look at Sarah, she is glowing. You look so lovely this morning Sarah. Come on, sit down you two, enjoy the view." Jodi knew how it was to be Sarah, as Jodi too had lived the life of a woman completely in love and loving every minute of it.

Chuck and Sarah sat down, struggling to keep their eyes on the view, wanting instead to be making eyes at one another.

"What a spectacular view. Thank you so much for all your hospitality. I can't tell you what a completely pleasant surprise this trip has turned out to be." Sarah felt more normal and genuine than she could ever recall around the Coleshaw's.

"I have a feeling the use of the words 'pleasant' and 'surprises' are just beginning for the two of you in life. I see a very fun, adventurous, and fulfilling future for you both, in love and in trust, just like it should be done." Jack, much like his wife, was pretty much an expert on the subject he was speaking of.

Chuck looked at Sarah.

Sarah nodded, then Sarah said, "Sweetie, go ahead, ask them."

Chuck started slowly, "You have been so nice to us, Sarah and I were talking, and wondered if maybe you would consider coming and visiting us sometime." Of course, Sarah did not know Chuck and Jack had already discussed this. "Our friends and family get together once a month for game night. It is a pretty interesting group of people. Ellie my sister, and her husband Devon, whose nickname is Captain Awesome, are both doctors. My best friend, Morgan, he is pretty normal, but also is ex-CIA and his girl friend, Alex are always there, you can count on them. And sometimes Alex's dad, John comes over, ex-CIA too, but really mean, until you get to know him. My mom usually plays too, although she is ex-KGB / CIA double agent and not someone to trifle with. We though a pair of amateur detective, billionaires would fit right in with our group. What do you think?"

Jodi looked at Jack, who gave a slight nod to her. "We'd not miss it for the world. We only have two family members ourselves, would it be OK if we brought Fred out butler and our dog, Rescue along?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sarah quickly answered. "Fred is my hero, he made this trip possible, and I love dogs, Rescue, what a wonderful name."

"We got him from an animal shelter, had we not taken him in, he would have been put to sleep in the morning, hence we 'rescued' him. And he has 'rescued' us from tight spots more than once since then, so the name fits." Jodi could not have endeared Sarah more with those words, as she always had a soft spot in her heart for homeless animals.

The horn on the cruise ship sounded, as the ship was pulling into dock.

"We'd better get downstairs, I have a surprise waiting for you on shore Sarah." Chuck stood straight up and pulled Sarah to her feet, in one of those acrobatic things Chuck and Sarah have going on.

"A surprise, I can hardly wait, I love surprises." with that Sarah held onto Chuck's hand and excitedly ran behind him.

"How do they do that Jack?" Jodi was yet again in awe.

"I don't know Jodi, maybe they aren't us after all, we never had that in our repertoire. It is like they are professional acrobats or something?" things Chuck and Sarah did never ceased to amaze Jack and Jodi.

Chuck and Sarah hurriedly moved through the crowd to get to shore.

"Chuck, what's the hurry? Is the surprise that cool?" Sarah was more than a little interested in the surprise, since she seldom saw Chuck get this worked up.

"You'll see in a minute Sarah." Chuck kept pulling her along through the crowd, Jack and Jodi kept pace a few steps behind, enjoying the chase.

As Chuck and Sarah got off the ship on to land, there behind the ropes, was most of their family waiting for them, waving and blowing kisses, smiling and laughing. A pure moment of joy.

Morgan and Alex, Ellie and Awesome, Mary, Emma and Molly were there, along with a man Sarah didn't recognize who was right in the middle of everyone, holding a large black, rotwiller on a leash. Sarah was delighted, "I am so happy Chuck, I love your surprise, my family is here, less John and my dad of course."

The happy couple ran through the crowd, to their family, and an abundance of hugs and kisses were shared by all.

Chuck and Sarah then introduced Jodi and Jack to everyone, who had been following closely behind, then moved over by Fred and observed the warm welcome home moment. Jodi and Jack usually were treated abnormally by everyone they met, but they laughed yet again, that in this crowd, they were ignored, they loved it.

Jodi grabbed Sarah by the arm, "Sarah, I thought you'd want to meet Fred, out butler and best friend. He is the man you spoke to on the phone, the man whose kind gesture set all of these events into motion this week."

Fred was an amicable looking, teddy bear of a man, maybe in his early 60's.

Sarah ran up to Fred, hugged him so hard she almost knocked him over, and gave him a big kiss, right on the cheek. "It is so nice to meet you Fred, without you none of this would have happened. Thank you so much. You'll never know how much I owe you." She then turned her attention to the dog, "And this must be Rescue. I love dogs, come here boy, give Sarah a kiss."

Jodi noticed Rescue and Sarah's instant bonding, "Rescue never is that friendly with stranger, what is it with her?"

Jack replied, "Are you still surprised after spending this week with those two?" Both laughed out loud.

Sarah noticed everyone was now smiling at and watching her. Like they knew something she didn't. She assumed everyone was just happy that she was back with Chuck, and generally feeling better. So was she.

Chuck announced to the gang while everyone was milling around, "Game afternoon at the Bartowski's apartment, everyone is invited. Ellie and Awesome, a big thanks for getting the party ready! Jack and Jodi, Fred and Rescue, prepare for the time of your lives, Bartowski style."

Then Chuck turned to Sarah."Let's go home, Mrs Bartowski. Morgan moved your car up to the visitors lot, right over there. So we wouldn't have to walk so far." Chuck could barely contain himself, he was so excited.

The group walked together toward the parking lot. Still Sarah thought, everyone was strangely smiling and staring at her.

As they entered the lot, Sarah looked confused. "Chuck, I don't see my car."

Morgan, out of breath trying to keep up, quietly slipped Chuck the car keys, then Chuck handed them to Sarah. "Try hitting the door unlock with these Baby."

Sarah hit the unlock button, then heard the horn sound a few rows away and walked toward the car.

As she moved toward the sound, she still didn't see the Lotus, she hit the unlock key again, and that is when she saw the lights flashing on a car. But the lights didn't belong to the Lotus, but to her brand new Porsche 911 Carrera 4S.

"Oh Chuck, is this your surprise? With our family here to share this with me, with us. I love you so much, I love you all so much. I'm driving MY car again. I love it. Thank you Sweetie."

Sarah gave Chuck a huge kiss with their family and friends in view, including the family's newest member, the Porsche, bearing witness to their love, as Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon adventure came to a close.

As Mary Bartowski watched the couple drive off, her smile slowly faded, as she softly said to herself, "How can I ask them to do what needs to be done, but how can I not, I can't let them make the same mistakes Stephen and I did."

The end of the Honeymooners 2 story / End of Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Did the bad guys fool you at all? Did Chuck's final surprise fool you, or were you on to me from the start of the story?_

_My next story's title is Back to the Future. The story shifts gears slightly, with more focus on the intersect and other characters. The next chapter is centered very much on thirty years of intersect history from Mary Bartowski's POV, how that effects the present situation for Team B, and what the plans are for the future.  
_

_A little thing to ponder, how could my story be written, such that Alex is confused for Diane, and Devon is confused for Harley Winterbottom? We'll find out soon enough!  
_


	6. Back to the Future

_This chapter is a stark departure from the first five chapters. In no particular order, I reveal the nature of the early, happy, hopeful days of the intersect. Then I follow with when it all went wrong, why Mary and Stephen left their kids, who Vivian's mother was, why everything got started again, who killed Roark, who ordered Stephen's execution and why, how Volkov and the big bad are connected, who invented Hydra and why, what else Mary grabbed in Orion's cave, why Quinn mind wiped Sarah, and what Bromo Seltzer and Manchurian are. And, at the very end, there is a bit of a twist. Not bad for a few thousand words, eh? And I do apologize for any story canon I trampled on, the dates I used were from Chuck NBC wiki or real life google, so I tried to be correct._

**Oh Girl! / Monday February 6th, 2012, 10 AM / Carmichael Industries Executive Conf Rm**

Sarah, Chuck, Ellie, Devon, Morgan and Alex were seated in the executive conference room of CI. Mary Bartowski walked in.

Mary did her best to smile as she addressed the team. "Hi kids, thanks for coming. This isn't a CI business meeting, nor a friends and family gathering, this is a spy meeting. I picked this spot to meet, because, according to the CIA, this facility is one hundred percent secure. Chuck, I don't know what gizmo's you came up with. But I sent a test team in to plant bugs all over, they used their best listening devices, satellites, you name it, this place is a digital fortress. To quote my hero, 'Aces, Charles', he would have been proud. Let's hope your father is looking down on you and giving the inspiration you'll need in the upcoming weeks." Mary sighed and composed herself.

She continued, "OK, now let's get started. I agreed to go back working for the government. I am the Omaha project, the government's covert operation to defeat enemy intersect technology, same as Stephen was. I have permission to pull in resources as I see fit, again same as Stephen did. I gave Sarah the paperwork for the first series of government contracts for work I need done in order to defeat the enemy. Individually, you have all agreed to hear this mission briefing as civilians, with a code of silence. You also have some clearance papers you need to sign to prove that agreement. Your authorization is level black, I suggest you not tell any of what you are about to hear. The penalty for repeating this is real. Morgan, you would not do well in prison."

A tense smile went around the room.

"I've asked you all this in my private meetings we've had over the past few days, but I ask again, is everyone ready to be part of this?" Mary asked then waited for a response.

Nods were universally present in the room, as everyone started signing the security papers. Chuck spoke up as it appeared everyone was finished signing, "We are mom, keep pushing forward."

Mary looked to the door, "Last week, after General Beckman authorized my assignment, I sought out an old friend to join the team, one I think the team is going to need in the coming weeks. Team, I present Colonel John Casey, reinstated with full rank and other considerations." Mary then paused, to give everyone a chance to process the larger than life presence that walked into the room, accompanied by a small, but powerful force, known as General Beckman. Beckman quickly sat down next to Devon.

Chuck was happy to see his old friend, he knew Casey would be joining the team, but hadn't seen him yet. He got up to hug Casey, but was greeted with a "Sit down moron, this is important, save your lady feelings for your wife." Then, in a complete turn of the emotional tide, Casey's voice reached out across the room toward Sarah, "Sarah, it's great to see you. I heard you're doing better, you hang in there." With that, the whole room was shocked to see Casey walk straight over to Sarah and give her a small kiss on the top of her forehead, as he whispered, "Glad you are back with us." Then Casey shoved Morgan over to an open area, so Casey could sit next to Sarah.

Mary spoke, "OK, since you are all here, lets get started. Sarah, you once said to Chuck, I don't know if you remember, but you started a policy with him of 'No secrets, no lies." From this point going forward, the eight of you must agree to operate under that code of honor. You need to be in complete trust with each other."

Sarah nodded to Chuck, to imply with her facial expressions, 'I am starting to figure out this memory stuff'.

Mary then got going, "OK, where to begin? The intersect project began in the mid seventies. At the project's most hopeful point in the late seventies and early eighties, working on the intersect was exciting, we all loved the idea that the brain could be programmed to fight disease, like Chuck's cancer theory. A big team was involved, but the team had an inner group of six that were the motor that drove the project."

Mary grasped a controller in order to bring a picture up on the big screen. The picture looked to be taken right around the time frame she was describing. The surroundings seemed vaguely familiar to Chuck, it appeared to be the roadside cafe that they had met Beckman at only last year. And, although younger, he recognized some of the faces quite well.

Mary continued, "This was taken in the fall of 1980, in a roadhouse cafe near here, a little place we went to unwind. I imagine you recognize Diane, Hartley, Stephen, and myself. The older gentleman, who looks a little like Morgan might twenty years from now, his name was Dr Joe Young." Everyone chuckled, as Dr Young did indeed have a Morganesque look to him.

"Joe was the Albert Einstein of the intersect project. The lady on the far end with her arm around Hartley, that was Dr Faith Vukovich. To understand Faith, think of Sarah's friend Carina's temperament, with Ellie's mind, and a cold, cold heart."

"Chuck told me yesterday how much this bothered him, that Stephen didn't invent the intersect. My answer to him was, Chuck, your father WAS brilliant. But, all great science requires collaboration. If Dr Young was Einstein, your father was Oppenheimer, and unfortunately, the intersect …." Mary slowed and swallowed, " …. the intersect was and is the atomic bomb."

The gravity of the comparisons of the intersect to the atomic bomb sucked the air right out of the room.

Mary again picked up with the story, "Everything was going along smoothly, per your father's plans in the early days. The timetable your father had set was that technology and understanding of how the brain works, would catch up with each other around the turn of the century. This would allow intersect technology to make all sorts of breakthroughs in science and medicine. But Faith was not a patient person. In November of 1980, she secretly convinced Hartley to use the intersect for his upcoming Volkov undercover assignment. Hartley wasn't ready, nor was the technology, but Hartley wouldn't ever say no to Faith. You all know what the intersect did to Hartley. Your father was devastated, blaming himself for not putting enough safeguards in place, and took full responsibility as project leader."

Mary looked around the room, all of her friends and family were at the edge of their seats. She continued, "But as hard as your father was on himself about Hartley, Joe was far worse. Joe had already foreseen how the personal computer and Internet might change the the world, as well as all kinds of other things. Your father used to kid him, that Joe was telling us stuff Joe watched on Star Trek while on LSD back in the sixties."

The nerd contingent in the crowd chuckled over that, while Beckman, Sarah and Casey looked cluelessly at the rest.

Then Mary continued much more softly, almost afraid to say the words, "The mind control aspect of the intersect back in the 80's was frightening. But, with the advent of the worldwide usage of the Internet, the repercussions of the intersect increased exponentially. Think for a moment of an optically based memory alteration weapon, that could be sent into nearly every home in the world, moving information through a digital network straight to the optic nerve, same as it was sent to your bedroom Chuck, to start your involvement in this five years ago. The threat that the intersect technology now poses is massive. It's the most threatening weapon of mass destruction I know of. It can also be used selectively, to one IP address, to program a Manchurian candidate of sorts. The uses for mayhem are limitless."

There was no sound in the room, everyone was starting to understand the stakes.

Mary then looked sad, "Anyhow, when the Hartley intersect when haywire, the project halted dead in its tracks. Joe stopped working on the project, and went into a deep depression. He would sit in his office and play crossword puzzles, or other diversions, he had no interest in anything at all. We were afraid he might take his own life."

Mary now made eye contact with Sarah, "Instead, Joe designed a mind wipe system, identical to what Quinn did to Sarah. He subjected himself to the process, thinking that if his mid-term, say five year memory was gone, any hope of the intersect project going forward, would be gone too. Shortly after Joe performed the mind wipe, Faith and Joe went missing. Hartley was in Russia already, and was getting worse with each passing day, less our Hartley, more Alexi Volkov. That left Diane, Stephen, and myself on the team, which largely left Stephen, as Diane and I were young agents, not scientists at all."

Mary now looked at General Beckman, "The next part best comes from General Beckman, who communicated with Faith in detail after Faith and Joe went missing. Diane has given Faith the code name Gepetto. You'll find out why as I continue."

General Beckman now stood up to address everyone. "Faith contacted me shortly after she and Joe went missing, and confessed that she was a rogue spy, backed by the KGB. She told me that Joe was moved to a secure location near Moscow, to start the Russian version of the intersect project. I was told that as long as we did not interfere, that Hartley and Joe would be safe, as well as Stephen, Mary, Ellie, and Chuck. The Russians had Joe, we had Steven. We reached an accord, a compromise, a detente if you will, which was very much the way business was done in the early eighties between America and Russia."

"Is everyone with me?" Beckman scanned the room, there was not a single person who was not staring at her right now with undivided attention. In the past, all of them had tried to guess what happened way back then, but none had a complete picture. This was putting the past in perspective for them all.

Beckman then began again, "I had very little contact with Gepetto over the next decade. Mary and I speculated that Joe never recovered, hence, little progress was made on the intersect. That was true on our end too, without Joe's Einstein-like intelligence, Stephen's work was slowed to nothing. The cold war ended in 1989 with the tumbling of the Berlin wall, causing funding for military research to dry up, and the government intersect research got canceled."

Beckman then looked at Mary and said, "I think Mary will want to tell the rest." Beckman returned to her chair.

Mary then started up again, "A year or two later, after the cold war ended, Stephen and I thought we were over the intersect. Those were the happiest years of our lives. Then, it all changed in an instant. Gepetto got in touch with Stephen and I. Gepetto sent us detailed information about you kids, photo's, schedules, what you ordered from MacDonald's the day before, who your friends were, everything. Gepetto warned us that you could be killed or kidnapped within hours of her giving the order. "

Mary then slowed, regained her composure, then sort of digressed, "Gepetto told me she wanted me in Russia, to watch after Vivian and Hartley. If I refused, first Ellie, then Chuck would be killed. She said I could go for any reason the CIA wanted to invent, but I had to leave Hydra and Volkov alone once I arrived. Hydra by the way was written by Gepetto to help her help Volkov, since Alexi on his own was rather useless."

Mary, now with tears swelling in her eyes and running down her cheeks, looked Chuck and Ellie square in the eye and continued, "I complied, as much as it broke my heart. When I left, Stephen's work on the intersect started up again, more at a fevered pitch, as it became personal. As Stephen's rogue intersect work progressed, he felt it was safest if he too left you kids. It devastated him, but it was clear that Ellie as Chuck's guardian, was the best option for Chuck, and for Ellie herself. As Orion, Stephen could use secrecy and violence to protect you kids, which he did more than once. I cried myself to sleep every night during that time frame, I am pretty sure your father did too."

The entire room was wiping their eyes, the story was so sad, so personal.

Ellie, wiped the tears away, and stammered in with a question, "Mom, you mentioned Gepetto wanted you in Russia to be close to Hartley, which I understand. But you also mentioned Vivian, how does she play into all of this?

Mary smiled at Ellie, she was so composed and smart she thought, "I was just getting to that Ellie, a great, and important question, one that I would guess Chuck and Sarah have thought some about. I am almost sure that Faith is Vivian's mother, the resemblance is striking. Diane and I think Vivian was a failed attempt at creating a human intersect, through procreation between an intersect subject, in this case Volkov, and a regular person, Faith or Gepetto. So Chuck and Sarah, if either of you had the intersect downloaded and you conceived a child, based on a sample of one, I don't think your kids would be intersects, they would be normal. In case you were wondering."

Sarah looked at Chuck with a sigh of relief, normal kids was a good thing.

Chuck looked at Sarah for approval about something other than kids. Sarah read Chuck's intentions, and nodded slightly, to signify 'yes'. Chuck and Sarah could carry on an entire conversation without words, memory failings or not.

Chuck then broke in, "Mom. Sarah and Casey know this already, but nobody else does. I loaded the intersect again when I battled Quinn. I am the intersect. The latest version works much better than any other. I am able to control when I flash, and it appears I am developing a general sense of muscle memory. I rarely ever flash, have only done it a few times in the month since I loaded it."

Mary nodded with a sigh. As troubling as this revelation was, having the intersect on the team was going to help. "That is good to know Chuck, and thanks for trusting the team with your secret. You having the intersect is a great idea for what you have in front of you, but you MUST keep it a secret. Gepetto is very unpredictable when it comes to the intersect, she is capable of doing anything from putting a bullet in your head, to kidnapping you, to doing nothing at all. Does everyone agree, nobody is to know Chuck has the intersect? Remember the security agreement you all signed, it was real."

Everyone again nodded.

Mary got back on track, "OK, back to the history lesson. As time passed, Stephen kept working on his own regarding the intersect, while protecting the kids, and somewhat the world. I started to accumulate a large nest egg as Frost, which helped Stephen maintain his cover, and do the things the government wouldn't. Stephen got closer and closer to knowing what Joe once knew in terms of understanding the technology, and closer to being able to build a working intersect. Then, from what Diane could gather, eventually, like maybe eight years ago, Joe's memory started to get partially better, enough that he was the brains behind most of Fulcrum's and the Ring's technology, even if he was only half way recovered. Gepetto was not directly running these organizations, but was manipulating them behind the scenes. As far as Diane or I know, nobody in the Ring or Fulcrum has ever laid eyes on Gepetto, just as Stephen was able to stay hidden as Orion. Maybe Roark did, but Gepetto had him executed when he was defeated by Stephen and most the people in this room. So in a certain sense, Stephen and Gepetto were equals in terms of secret rogue organizations, with Stephen and Joe providing each organization the scientific firepower. Gepetto and Joe were working on an intersect over the Internet world domination initiative, code named Manchurian. Once Stephen realized what Gepetto was planning, Stephen used his intersect knowledge to develop a program to neutralize Gepetto's plan, code named Bromo Seltzer, or as Stephen liked to call it, BS."

Mary, slowed, and rubbed her eyes, as they began to flood with tears again. She choked slightly as she started to speak this time, "Then, Shaw executed Stephen, ordered by Gepetto. Gepetto felt that killing Stephen would guarantee success, instead the opposite happened. After Stephen's death, all indications are that Joe shut down, like he did after Hartley's accident. Joe was either unable or unwilling to continue working on the the technology. So since Stephen's death, Gepetto has not made much progress. But of course, no progress has been made on Stephen's work either."

"Are you OK Mary, do you need to take a break?" a concerned Casey asked.

Sarah thought, OK, this is not the John Casey I remember, Chuck's stories are so right, he is kind and gentle underneath that gruff exterior.

"No John, I'm fine." Mary demeanor changed, her face grew coldly defiant.

Mary continued, "I went to Diane a little less than a week ago, asking for permission to find Joe to help cure Sarah, as well as rescue Joe after all these years. I got tired of waiting, and letting Gepetto dictate the terms of my life. I decided it was time to pull the strings, rather than be pulled, to stand up and fight. Instead, I found out Joe was already in our hands, safe. It's like Gepetto was still in my mind, still two or three steps ahead of me. I can only conclude that Gepetto wants us working on Sarah's cure. If so I asked, then what doesn't Gepetto want us to do? The answer came to me. Gepetto must be afraid that Chuck would pick up on Stephen's work. Manchurian must be nearly complete, Gepetto's team finally made progress, if they don't need to keep Joe any longer. Hence, Sarah's memory wipe was the magnet, to distract Chuck and allow Manchurian to get onto the world wide web unchecked. Once, up and running, Gepetto will be able to program the entire world all at once to move stock market, elect leaders, or anything else she wishes. Or she could program any one person of choice to do her bidding, just like Chuck was programmed over the Internet by opening an email five years ago in his apartment. I don't think we have too much time left."

Mary knew the end was coming up quickly, only to lead to a new beginning, a circle of life event. The warm grandmother was no longer in the room. Her eyes coldly looked at her captive audience. "Luckily, you have three things that will help you stop Gepetto."

"First off, Chuck, you have much of your father's work on Bromo Seltzer. Volkov was ordered to destroy the base under our home by Gepetto to destroy any remnants of BS. But when I went off alone that day, I was able to find and recover key BS files, which you now have. Dad wasn't finished, but it is a start."

"The second thing, you have Joe Young. Gepetto underestimated how much being with loved ones will revive Joe, just as it has Sarah. And if you can revive any part of Joe's brilliant mind, you will be amazed at what he can do."

"OK this is really hard, Chuck and Ellie already know this is coming, but I must now say good bye to all of you. My own role in my own puppet show will now begin, which will require me to step away from the light."

Mary now walked toward the conference room door as she concluded her meeting, "Chuck is your leader. You are a great team. From this time forward, Mary Bartowski is no longer, the third thing your team has going for you is me, Orion, I will do the things neither you nor the government can."

With that, 'Orion' vanished through the door.

Chuck stood up partially to block anyone going after Orion. He was unmoved by the exit as he steadfastly gazed into the eyes of his team with complete conviction. He began to speak, "The task in front of us is enormous. We will succeed. We will stop Manchurian, then we will bring Gepetto to justice. We have a pair of angels looking out for us, one in heaven, the other here on earth."

Chuck didn't waiver as he continued, "The plan is to get Dr Young working in the main lab, hoping you can get him to focus and he can help us out, while Ellie leads the work to cure Sarah. Then, in a small secure lab located outside of my office, I will work on BS. My mother left me all of my father's work on the subject. I will be using CI resources to help my project from time to time. Casey and his black ops team will hunt down Gepetto, using military resources provided by General Beckman."

Chuck looked over to Sarah, "Sarah will run CI's day to day business, utilizing members of the team that are not scientific geniuses in subordinate roles. Once this is over, having legitimate contracts on our books, will give us a nice jump start into the real world of business and back to normal lives."

Now Chuck looked at his entire team one last time, he raised his profile in a confident manner, as he delivered the last words of the meeting "I learned much about my past today, I used to want to run from my past in order to become normal. Today, everything has changed, from now on, I will run toward my legacy to be normal. Let's all get to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The chapter above was originally the first half of the chapter, with meeting Joe Young as the second half. I stopped at this point instead, because I liked how dramatic this ending felt. The chapter seemed complete and left me how I wanted to feel, given the gravity of the story told. The comedy half of the Back to the Future Story, will be in the next chapter.  
_


	7. Who Else Speaks Neanderthal?

_My original intent was to tell the complete back story told in the previous chapter using the character conventions I used in the short section that leads this chapter off, called 'Crazy Joe Young'. My attempt was too confusing, and I had too much story to tell, so I dropped my idea. Instead, I settled for this short scene in the present, to show what I had in mind. I love flashback type scenes on television, with current characters being used. I recall Smallville did one where Clark was his father back in time, excellent episode to my eye, always wished Chuck had done it, so. Since this is my story, I did something to pay tribute to such a convention.  
_

_Other than that, I have a short scenes at Gepetto's Lair, with Chuck and Sarah in Chuck's office that outlines my plan for a normal Carmichael Industries, and finally I end up with Chuck and Sarah in bed reviewing the day, before they decide to focus on the mission of the moment.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crazy Joe Young **/ **Monday February 6th, 2012, Noon / Carmichael Industries Main Lab**

A team of soldiers escorted Dr Joe Young into the main lab at Carmichael Industries. Joe looked to be a fairly sturdy man, around seventy years old. He stood about five feet eight inches tall, had a trimmed gray beard, and a full, shortly cropped head of gray hair.

The whole team was gathered in the lab to meet Joe.

Joe pulled loose from the soldier's gentle hold as soon as he saw Sarah and Chuck. He ran towards them, "Mary, it's greeee...aaaaat to see you." Joe put his arms around Sarah, and picked her up in the air, which isn't easy for any five foot eight inch man to do (picture Morgan picking Sarah up), let alone a seventy year old man. Then he set her down and ceremoniously gave her a huge kiss, right on the lips.

The room was left speechless, except for Joe that is. He now had both hands around Sarah's arms which were hanging loosely at her side, as he stared at her with a joyful grin. He then said "You haven't changed a bit Mary, I missed you so much." Then, for the first time, he noticed Chuck, standing next to him, still in shock.

"Steven, you're here too, I didn't notice. I hope you didn't hear Mary making a pass at me. She won't leave me alone. Are you having enough sex with her? I have a copy of Kama Sutra, if you care to borrow it. The book was written for men with shortcomings, if you know what I mean?" Joe gave a sly laugh, as obviously he thought Chuck was Stephen.

Then he returned his attention to Sarah Mary (my convention for Sarah, who in Joe's mind is Mary, real character's name first, Joe's imaginary character second, I think it helps, you'll catch on, in conversation, names will be used as appropriate), "Mary, why don't you leave this young fellow over here and run off with me? Or, at least, how about we take inventory in the supply closet together? I've seen you and Stephen taking stock, I can imagine what you do in there, how about letting me have a shot?"

Sarah Mary, ever the spy and ex-seductress, picked up on what was going on in the mixed up old man's mind, "Joe, I'd love to run off with you!" She said as she walked to and grabbed Chuck Stephen's arm.

Chuck Stephen turned crimson red at all this talk from Joe, and was wondering what Sarah Mary was up to, the rest of the room was in stitches, laughing.

Sarah Mary then continued, "But Joe, you'd only leave me in the end, no one woman could handle you, I think I'll stick with Stephen. I can trust him to be true to me. And, just so you know, he has no such 'shortcomings'."

"Oh Mary, that's what you always say. Some day I'm going to convince you otherwise." Then, as if Joe forgot what he was in the middle of, for the first time he looked around the room, somewhat even more confused by it all, if that was possible. Joe stopped scanning, and looked squarely at Alex. Then he said, "Diane, could you please get me my coffee?"

Morgan bumped Alex, "I think he means you?"

Alex Diane played the part to perfection, "Joe, I can never remember, how do you like your coffee?"

Joe smiled, "You are the best handler in the service, I love when you ask, but would you please remember for next time? Black, like my heart."

Alex Diane smiled a genuine smile at Joe, then turned to go get coffee.

Joe called out to Alex Diane as she was leaving, "Like I said, I love my coffee black, except remember to add one third a cup of milk, and three heaping tablespoons of sugar."

The entire team was wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

Then, another character caught Joe's eye. "Hartley!" Joe yelled. " I didn't see you there. Come here, give me a hug, you're looking great. Come here, talk to me son."

Sarah Mary whispered to Devon Hartley, "Devon, he thinks you're Hartley Winterbottom, play along."

Devon Hartley, who wasn't born to act, walked over and hugged Joe. He inadvertently played his role to perfection, as he got out exactly one line, a very unsure and shy, "Hi."

Joe looked delighted, "Hartley, that is you, you haven't changed a bit." Suddenly, Joe noticed Ellie standing the farthest away from him, "YOU! YOU! Get out of here Dr Witch."

Joe turned to Sarah Mary, "Mary, arrest Dr Witch, she's a traitor, a KGB agent." Sarah Mary was not quite sure how to handle this one, but Chuck Stephen did.

Chuck Stephen stood up and said, "Joe, you're right. Dr Vukovich IS a KGB agent, but she isn't here. Dr Vukovich is trying to hurt us all, and we'll need your help to take her down. The person you see that looks like Faith, is Dr Eleanor Whitcomb, a relative of Mary's, please call her Ellie. She is here to take Dr Witch's place on the team. We need her medical knowledge to finish the mind recovery project and you need to help her understand what you are doing when you help us. OK?"

Ellie walked over and introduced herself, "Hi Joe, I'm Ellie. I have some experience on the intersect, but I'm looking forward to learning all I can from you. If you ever need someone to bounce idea's off of, I'm your girl."

Joe could not resist the Bartowski charm that Ellie possessed, "You indeed have Mary's family DNA, don't you? I couldn't be happier to be working with you, nice to meet you Ellie." Joe was smiling from ear to ear, Bartowski woman had that effect on Joe.

With that, Joe settled down. Chuck Stephen had pushed the right buttons, as Chuck Stephen had guessed his father may have had to do thirty years earlier.

Joe then noticed Casey and said in a loud, gruff tone, "Sargent Graham, where's my briefcase? If you expect me to work, I need my briefcase."

Casey Graham gave his typical answer, "Wuuduufuuugh".

Joe walked over and examined Casey Graham very closely, "Graham, you are a beast of a man. I wonder, am I the only one in the world who understands Neanderthal, that lovely language you speak? How about I invent a time machine, and you and I will travel back in time and visit some of your relatives?"

Casey Graham was not at all amused, but at this point, several team members were laughing near out of control.

Sarah Mary was trying to control her laughter, as she then spoke to get things on track, "Joe we don't have your briefcase, do you remember what was in it?"

Joe didn't answer, but all of sudden he stiffened up as he noticed Beckman. Joe stood at attention, and saluted, "General, good to see you. Dr Joesph Young reporting for duty. Do you have any orders for me?" He had no clue who Beckman was, he recognized the uniform.

Diane General saluted back and responded, "Joe, why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'm afraid it's been a while since you worked here, things have changed a bit. I'll get you a new briefcase, but you'll have to fill it with new things. Plus we have new equipment for you to work with. Let's go take a look, it'll be an adventure."

"Yes Sir. Permission to be dismissed Sir." Joe was still standing at attention. Why, nobody knew?

Diane General responded, "Permission granted, dear God, at ease Joe," as if that was really going to happen.

Alex Diane arrived with Joe's coffee, Joe reached out to her, "Perfect Diane, why don't you give the coffee to Howard over there, while you come over here to help me." Joe was looking straight at Morgan.

Everyone turned to General Beckman. "'Who is Howard?" they asked in unison. General Beckman thought for a moment, then answered, "Chuck, remember Dr Howard Busgang, your team met him a few years ago? Howard was an intern back in the early project days. Evidently, that's going to be Morgan's part in this game Joe has us playing."

"Oh boy", was all Chuck could reacting to the idea that Morgan Howard and Joe Young were going to be in the same general area.

"Howard, why are you holding my coffee? I'd like to drink it while it's still hot. Give me." Joe seemed even crazier around Morgan Howard, if that was possible.

Morgan Howard in a very annoyed manner, gave Joe his coffee.

"Howard, I have been looking all around the lab, I don't see my TRS 80 computer anywhere, nor my punch card reader. If you expect me to work, you need to get my equipment. Snap to it Howard." Joe looked ready to hit Morgan Howard with something.

Morgan Howard was not into the spirit of the moment, "TRS 80, those went the way of the dinosaur, we have far better equipment that that in our museums."

Joe hunched his shoulders and gave a little smirk while he pretended to cover his mouth with his hand so Morgan Howard couldn't hear him, even though Morgan Howard was only standing a foot away, as he whispered to Chuck Stephen and Sarah Mary, "I think Howard has gotten into my stash of LSD, he's talking like a crazy man."

Chuck Stephen looked at Morgan Howard and said, "Howard, if Joe needs a TRS 80 and a punch card reader, go look on ebay and get him one. You'd better get a punch card maker while you are at it, this is going to be fun."

"OK, OK, I get it." Morgan Howard grumbled, as he walked away, toward his own computer system, to do a little shopping on ebay.

Then, Alex Diane saved the day, "Joe, I'd let you work on my TRS-81, a slightly improved version of your TRS-80. But, I doubt you could figure out how it works, I suggest you stick with yours. It even took Howard a day to learn, it's that hard. But, if you want, I could show you." Alex knew how to talk to Joe, Sarah Mary and Chuck Stephen stood amazed watching as Alex Diane put her arm around Joe and escorted him to one of the high powered computers Chuck had set up to work on the intersect.

Joe mumbled as Alex Diane and he walked away, "If Howard can learn it in a day, it'll take me less than a few seconds. Howard. He's such a dilettante."

Alex Diane sat Joe down in front of the computer, with a few keystrokes and mouse brushes, she to the main screen, and was about to show Joe how to do a few commands, maybe show him the Internet she thought to get him interested. Joe politely removed her hands, and said, "I got this my dear. Diane, your computer system works like an idea I outlined to a young Harvard dropout I had coffee with a few years ago. I called it 'doors', as in a door opening into the world of computing."

Joe, understood exactly how to use the computer in a matter of minutes as everyone stood around amazed.

Chuck Stephen whispered to Sarah Mary, "For all we know, he designed the darned thing."

Sarah Mary laughed.

Joe then stopped and called out "Howard. Would you please go get my notes on the joe-net." He turned and addressed the room in general, "Amazing thing joe-net is, will interface every TRS 80 or now TRS 81 in the world together in one big computer network. Oops, Oh my," Joe's got distracted as he clicked into something. "Belay that order Howard, this TRS 81 already has joe-net incorporated, those people at Texas Instruments thought of everything." Joe had found the Internet.

Alex Diane had an amazing aptitude for handling Joe, she went one step further as Joe quickly was getting into the seedier places on the Internet. "Joe, stop it, let's get to work. Mary's brain has been wiped, five years worth of memory is sitting there, unreadable by her mind. You must write an intersect patch to read her memories, then figure out how to generate optics on this screen to upload that program into Mary to fix her." Alex Diane reached over Joe and hit a few keystrokes to get the screen to the research they had on the intersect. "Here are some notes we already have, you can look at those. Then when you start to make progress, Howard will enter any idea or computer program directly into the computer, without punch cards. I'm sure you could never learn how to do that on your own, but luckily Howard is very smart?"

"Nonsense my dear, sit back and watch me. I already saw the C programming box, exactly how I told that simple minded young Harvard dropout he should do it that day. I said the boxes should be 'iconic' if I recall. I got this. Howard can get me coffee if he wants, but Howard is not going to touch my computer or my work. Oh, and if it would not be too much trouble Diane, I could use a huge white board, a dozen lab notebooks and about three dozen black pens? I tend to think best while I scribble. Mary, don't you worry, we'll get you fixed in no time." With those words, Joe started banging away on the keyboard, switching windows from program to program, writing profusely, and talking to himself, while annoying Morgan Howard the entire while.

What exactly Joe was up to, nobody knew. But he was busy doing something. The future of the project to stop Gepetto was now completely in place, with very much an eye on the past, now that Dr Joe Young back in the lab working for the good guys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suicide Protocal **/ **Monday February 6th, 2012, 5 PM / ****Gepetto's Lair**

Gepetto, "Did they take the bait?"

Agent One, "They did. They took the bait. Dr Young was brought in to what appeared to be a huge meeting at Carmichael. Frost left early, we tried to follow her, but she gave us the slip. Other than that, the whole team was present and stayed all day and night."

Gepetto, "What was the meeting about?"

Agent One, "The problem was, none of our listening devices worked, some pretty radical jamming devices were in play, one even reverse hacked backwards into our network, and downloaded some files, before our firewall detected the breach and shut the network down. And Colonel Casey had black ops squads undercover, spread throughout a four block corridor of CI. Three of our agents got arrested trying to get close. We don't have that many agents in LA, so that was a major set back."

Gepetto, "This Bartowski is good. Luckily, he hasn't a clue what he should be looking for or what he should be working on. I'm convinced that he will take the bait and focus on his wife's cure rather than find his father's past work and complete it. I have an idea of how we can slow the Colonel down. He's been a thorn in my side for too long. Will the captured agents talk?"

Agent One, "They don't know anything that could hurt us. Still, I activated our suicide protocol on every one. Each fell dead before Colonel Casey even knew they were caught."

Gepetto, "Agent One, the mission today, was a complete failure. I don't like failure. Goodbye."

With that, Gepetto activated one last suicide protocol. Agent One crumbled to the ground, in front of the remaining team members. "Agent Two, you are now Agent One. Reassemble your team, assign new numbers, and draft a plan to breach Carmichael Industries. I need to know what's going on in those gullible Bartowski minds. And, I sent you plans for your next mission, one that should slow down Colonel Casey."

New Agent One, "Anything else."

Gepetto, "Get out of my sight, before I activate the protocol on the whole bunch of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Who's' the Boss **/ **Monday February 6th, 2012, 6PM / ****Chuck's Office**

Sarah walked into Chuck's office.

Chuck was seated behind his corporate desk, looking as frazzled and dejected, as Sarah looked radiantly joyful.

"Hello Mrs Bartowski, how was your day?" CI's CEO asked his company's president.

"Chuck, I had the best day today. I love being in charge of the normal side of the company. I have been up to my eyeballs in work, taking stock of the team I have and putting them in the slots I think they best fit. It is just like doing a spy mission, only I don't have to kill anyone." Sarah was very fired up.

"Do you have anything for me to look at?" Chuck asked.

"I brought along my proposed organization chart, of how I will run the normal side of the business. What do you think Mr Bartowski?" Sarah was very business like, as she handed Chuck the info, then seated herself on the other side of Chuck's desk, like any employee would be.

At the top of the chart was Sarah Bartowski, President. Reporting to her was Stanley Fitzroy, VP of Finance, Devon Whitcomb, VP of Sales and Marketing, Morgan Grimes, Director of Operations, Ellie Whitcomb, VP of R&D.

Chuck gave it a careful scan. "Looks great Sarah. I understand all the functions and why, except Morgan's. What does he do?"

"Morgan was a whirl wind of activity today. I think he was happy to get out of the main lab, away from Alex and Joe. He already has reviewed all of our current contracts. He's really good with things like that. He's established a calendar, complete with due dates, milestones, responsibilities. Plus, since you have almost no time for me, he is the next best person for me to ask questions about my personal past and to talk to in general. Did you know that your mom gave us a small contact to perform research using intersect technology to cure cancer? This is going to help us get other businesses and investors to look at CI as a real company." In all the time Chuck had known Sarah, this is the most excited he had seen her about work.

"OK, I get it, Morgan may have found his calling. What is everyone else doing?" Chuck was glad to get away from the pressure of saving the world, and was just starting to get into the flow of this discussion. Sarah's excitement was inspiring some of that, such enthusiasm was contagious.

"Devon already has scheduled some meetings with friends of his in the medical field, and is going to go to a trade show next weekend. He thinks he can get us a few small contracts for 'Optical Chambers'. Joe was telling me about 'Optical Chambers' while I played him in a game of chess this afternoon. Essentially, the design is much like a cancer treatment chamber would be, but since we don't know how to cure cancer, we would settle for relaxing our patient. It's a first step." Sarah was now standing up and using all kind of hand movement in selling her plans to CI's CEO.

Sarah then continued, "And Stanley, he's a wizard. I agreed to have my first meeting with him over the computer, as he is still a little afraid of me. But he is coming around. Our forty million plus that the government owes us, is safely deposited in our personal accounts. With all the government business we have, there'll be no need to dip into our kid's college funds to run this company. Stanley has CI's books in great shape. We are going to meet face to face tomorrow to discuss going public with a stock sale. I also have lunch planned tomorrow with Stanley, Jack Coleshaw and myself. Jack is going to give us some tips on going public with our company. He also has a few contacts and leads that I forwarded to Devon to pursue for future business." Sarah was talking faster than Chuck could ever remember.

Before Chuck could break in, Sarah continued, "Plus, with John more around, he also can help me with my past, when I need mission related details that I should recall but can't, so I won't have to bother you."

Chuck then got a word in, "I know John does not belong on this chart. But where has he been? I haven't seen him all day."

"John and his team have created an invisible barrier around the facility for a four block radius. They arrested and detained three of Gepetto's agents around the time of our meeting with Mary. Unfortunately, Gepetto has some sort of a death implant, such that the all were killed before we could interrogate them." Sarah then paused, as she realized how over the top excited she was. "You are quiet, am I doing OK?"

"OK? That is an understatement. You are doing great. This is exactly why I wanted you in charge, there isn't a person in the world more suited to running CI than you. And quite frankly, my mind has to stay on the BS protocol, which is why I am looking quiet, thinking about that nerd kind of stuff. You go back to what you are doing. I am one thousand percent pleased with your plans."

"Chuck, one more plan, you haven't eaten all day, take out pizza at 8, you get all my olives. I will personally deliver." With that for the first time Sarah acted like Chuck's wife, as she came around and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds great. See you then. Thanks!" Chuck smiled as Sarah left, as his mind quickly went back to the task at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lingerie Wins in the End **/ **Monday February 6th, 2012, midnight / ****C&S's Bed**

Chuck was laying in bed alone. Sarah was still in the bathroom getting ready to join him, the long day was finally over for the Bartwoski's. They only arrived home from work a half an hour ago. Chuck was reviewing the last forty eight hours in his head, in which his mother went from kindly grandmother, to rogue international assassin. He replayed her words to when she told her immediate family of her plans, at Ellie's apartment. They begged her to change her mind, but their sadness made no impact on Mary's plan.

Chuck replayed Mary's words to Ellie and him, "Kids, I do this all for you. I will look over our family and protect you, the way your father did once. I ask that you stand up and fight evil, wherever you see it. But fight through the system, not outside of it. The evil can sweep you up and suck you in so quickly, such that you no longer recognize yourself. Do good for others, stand up for right. Live a normal life, go to your kid's soccer games and proms. Most of all, know that the sacrifices your father and I made were so you can have that life, and your children even more so. Stay connected in the normal world, leave my world of secrets and lies forever."

"Chuck, are you OK?" Chuck didn't even notice Sarah slipping into bed next to him.

"Why do you ask?" Chuck asked while still zoning off into space.

"Well, normally my presence in this kind of attire gets some sort of attention." Sarah was dressed for bed in lingerie, which was not typical, but saved for special occasions.

"Huh, OHHH! WOWZERS!" Chuck finally noticed what his wife meant.

Sarah was dressed to try to cheer Chuck up. This was the first time she recalled failing at that sort of mission. She then said to Chuck, "It's OK Chuck. I understand. Your mom, she ran away today, to become Orion." Sarah ran her hands through Chuck's hair to comfort him. "I know we talked to her yesterday, and Ellie and you got to say goodbye, but today had to be hard. You were so composed when she walked out of the room, out of our lives. I was so proud of you."

"You know Sarah, I used to feel my parents abandoned Ellie and I. But, yesterday and today, witnessing her thought process first hand, I realized, my parents were taking care of us, the only way they knew how. Plus, what my mom did today, I think she will make it safe, so that Clara, and maybe our kids someday, will not be in harms way. The next generation will grow up in a safer, better world, and be safer and better than most because they are related to my mom and dad, not in spite of it. But, that can only happen, if we defeat Gepetto." Chuck needed to say that to someone. He felt a little better.

Now was Sarah's turn, "Chuck, you have to promise me something?"

Chuck did not blurt out an answer, but gave some thought to the request, then said, "I used to say 'anything' automatically Sarah, but given what I have found out the past forty eight hours, I think my answer probably should be, if I possibly can, I will. What do you have in mind?"

Sarah leaned up on one arm to look Chuck right in the eyes, "If the choice ever comes down to my memory, or taking down Gepetto, choose to take down Gepetto."

Chuck put his arms around his wife, "Sarah, I think I maybe already made that choice today, by abandoning the memory work and moving on to the BS initiative. Although, now that Dr Young is in the equation, I honestly don't know what to expect, maybe we can have it all at the end of the day?"

Sarah then asked, "How close do you think Manchurian is to completion?"

Chuck answered this quickly, it had been his focus most of the day, "My father wrote some data bots to monitor what might be signs of Manchurian activity roaming around the web. The readings were twice as high today when I turned them loose, as any he had ever recorded. That's probably bad news. For all I know, Manchurian may be running as we speak. But I don't think so. The fact they bothered to mind wipe you, and then gave us the means to cure you, means they need more time and they don't want us poking around."

Sarah then realized the clock was ticking, and the night would be over soon, so she switched back to her main mission, "Chuck, what you were saying before about kids. There's only one way to make that happen, and I am in the mood. With our busy schedules, we can't waste a minute of free time."

"Come here you." Chuck now had a big grin on his face.

Giggling filled the room as the Bartowski's were busy completing the mission of the moment, one mission at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next chapter skips slightly forward, and is called, 'That's What Friends R 4'. Just a little tease to add, General Beckman gets compared to Yoda by Devon in the next chapter.  
_


	8. Strange Bedfellows

_Given my first seven chapter's POV, after you read this preview, you'd have to wonder if I lost my mind? I assure you I have not. _

_This story begins with Alex and Sarah on an adventure, that concludes at lunch with two young studs._

_Ellie is busy with love adventures of her own, as she asks Morgan to marry her, then asks Morgan if he will let her do him a favor, and finally, when she is done helping him out, she takes him out for lunch. Seriously, all this happens. _

_One new ship to keep your eye on, how about DIVON, that would be DIane and deVON, as Diane dusts off her seduction skills on Devon, resulting in a lunch date. _

_Not to be outdone by everyone else's 'shenanigans', can I come up with a reason that Chuck ends up with a blond Swedish CIA seductress named AVA (needed a palindrome didn't we) on his arm while going to lunch? I think I can. _

_At the end of the evening, long after lunch, bar time at Bristow's Pub, ( a shout out to my boy Jack and his daughter Sydney) I'll give you a great picture, to be framed for posterity, the first ever Carmichael Industries TGIF moment and more. Will the strange bedfellows this story created get straightened out by the end? _

_Oh, talking about strange bedfellows, this story's Matahari is not AVA, but Ellie, and the 'smoking' new pairing to ship is JOLLIE, as Ellie becomes John's favorite Bartowski after what she does in this story.  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******Code Name Matahari / Friday, **** February 17th, 2012, 7 AM / CI Main Lab**

Ellie was surprised to see Colonel Casey walking toward her in the main lab. He seldom came to visit, I must be trouble, Ellie thought.

John stopped when he reached Ellie and said rather quietly, "Ellie, I need your help on a mission I have planned."

Ellie was caught off guard by the request, "My help? John, you got the wrong girl. You should be asking Sarah, or one of your soldiers."

John got even closer to Ellie now, "No, for what I have planned, you are the right girl. Here's what I have in mind …..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Colonel's can pull strings too / Friday, **** February 17th, 2012, 10 AM / NSA Burbank Command**

General Beckman spent an abnormal amount of time back and forth between the team and DC the past few weeks, as she understood the crisis that Manchurian presented. She used a small office at Casey's command center when she visited.

Colonel Casey asked to see her. She wondered what about as he knocked on her door.

"Come in Colonel, please sit." Although she knew she was saving the world, still she was bored silly. She hoped Casey would have something for her to do.

Casey began, "I've been worried about the team General. This group is too serious. They hang together, like they still were in high school, in little cliques and couples. I think we need to stir the pot a little bit. Plus, the Queen has been irritating me lately, like she doesn't know that I know what she means when she calls that moron Sweetie."

Casey's words got the General's attention, as she leaned toward Casey, "I have thought the same things Colonel. Don't young people know how to have fun any longer? Back in this project's early days, we really knew how to let our hair down and party, these people, play video games for fun. Boring, aren't they"

Casey continued, seeing he had the General's curiosity tweaked. "I have a little team building exercise planned, I was wondering if you wanted to join me in having a little fun with them."

Beckman smiled, "I'd love to, what do you have in mind?"

Casey smiled in return, a devious smile, like he was about to put the cute girl's braid in an ink well, "Here's the plan. I found a mole inside to help me. She's all in. Other than that, I picked out my two most handsome men in my brigade to work with us, to make the two nerds jealous. And, to get under the Queen's skin, I found the perfect irritant, AVA. Plus, I have a little personal mission in all of this I want to accomplish, if you don't mind?"

"No, not AVA? We shouldn't do that to Sarah this soon after her Quinn encounter. She'll have a heart attack. Plus, she might actually kill Chuck. Should we be doing this?"

"Come on. It's all in good fun. It's not like AVA will really seduce the moron. But the Queen won't know that. And by the end of the night, we'll have an awesome story for posterity."

"OK. Twist my arm. I'm in." Beckman was rubbing her hands in expectation.

With that, Colonel Casey left the General, who all of a sudden was very enthused about the upcoming day as she said out loud, "John, I didn't know you had this in you. I'm impressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******The set up / Friday, **** February 17th, 2012, morning / CI various location  
**

Devon's secretary buzzed him. "Dr Woodcomb, General Beckman's here to see you."

"Send her in."

Devon stood up to meet the General as she walked in, "General, to what do I owe this honor? Did I do something wrong?"

Beckman was not annoyed by the comment, she answered, "Yes Devon you have. I'm going to sit right here, please, go back to your chair. I want to talk to you for a moment."

Devon looked a little confused as he sat.

Beckman then started up with the reason for her visit, "Devon, right now every woman on our team would kick your butt, except for Ellie, maybe. Think about it. Alex is a black belt, your mother and sister in law are trained assassins, even I would incapacitate you in seconds. Don't you think it's time you manned up? Right now, if I were Alex, Mary, Sarah or Ellie, at family gatherings, I'd let you wear the skirt and cook the food, while I sat at the man's table and smoked cigars. You're a wimp Devon."

Devon looked stunned. He was Captain Awesome, with an Atlas-like body. He played college football. Nobody ever called him a wimp, until now. "General, I don't know what to say."

Beckman then smiled. "It's OK Devon, in my position, I'm forced to tell the truth sometimes, even if it hurts. Tell you what. I'm going to spend a few weeks here in LA off and on, making sure this mission works, and keeping an eye on Joe. I'm not doing anything lunch hours when I'm here, we'll start training, every noon hour. When I'm not here, I will assign one of my top trainers to teach you. I've trained hundreds of soldiers who turned out to be Black Ops tough, you are more of a man than most of them, you only need a little technique."

Devon looked at Beckman seriously, then broke out laughing, "Cool, you mean we can be like Yoda and Luke Skywalker?"

General Beckman was not smiling as she got up, "I'm not sure what that means. But I AM sure I don't want to. We'll start with lunch today to get the wheels turning. I'll pick you up here at 12:45"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was in the main lab, a place he did not frequent. He found Joe and Ellie.

"How is it going Ellie?" As often of late, Chuck's mind was in another world as he asked.

"Chuck, I have great news. I'm confident we will cure Sarah. Although Joe's only about half there mentally, and not there at all emotionally, the half that is there, is unlike any mind I have ever seen. He has not only taught me about how to go about fixing Sarah, but I'm pretty sure by the time he's through, we are going to be able to accomplish many of the dreams Dad, Mom, Hartley, General Beckman, and Joe originally set off to do in medicine. Nobel prize worthy stuff Chuck."

Chuck should have looked happy, but was gloomy as he replied, "Assuming we have control of our own minds that long. My work on defeating Manchurian is going very poorly. Each week, Manchurian's activity is growing exponentially. I think we only have a few weeks left before we lose. And if we do, Gepetto will have control over all of us."

Ellie understood as she asked, "Chuck, is there anything I can do?"

Chuck answered, "Ellie, that's why I came here. I want to bring Dr Young into my lab for a couple of hours. I cleared it with Beckman. I'm going to explain what's going on, and hope he remembers Manchurian, he did design it after all. At first, we were afraid that Joe was part of Gepetto's plan to unleash Manchurian, but at this point, we will lose if we don't try something, so we agreed it's worth the risk."

Chuck then walked to Joe. "Stephen, how nice you came and visited me. Are you taking better care of Mary? She hasn't come down here to flirt with me lately? Maybe those tips I gave you helped?"

Chuck Stephen thought, if the fate of the world lies in this guy's brain, we are all in trouble as he said, "Joe, I was wondering if you would join me in my private lab, I'm working on a project, and I'm a little stumped?"

Joe was pleased Chuck Stephen came to him, he was starting to improve, such that he knew things weren't making sense, but he could not quite figure out why. "Stephen, of course I will, like the old days, when you couldn't figure something out, you'd come to me. I know your organizational skills make this place work, but your feeble mind has always needed a few hints from your old friend, that's what I'm here for. Lead the way my son."

With that, Chuck and Joe headed off to Chuck's lab.

Ellie turned to Alex, "I don't think Chuck's work on BS has been going very well. If anyone can help Chuck, it's Joe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie spied Morgan walking toward his office, she took off after him. "Morgan, can I talk to you for a moment."

Morgan turned to Ellie, "Sure, but right now, I'm kind of busy?"

"Yes, right now. Morgan, I want to do you a favor?" Ellie said with a huge grin on her face, knowing how odd this conversation was going to sound to Morgan.

"You do?" Morgan looked perplexed.

"Morgan, would you marry me?" Ellie could barely control her laughter, but she was did, she had to remember the ultimate plan, and right now she must say something to knock Morgan off balance, like the colonel coached her.

"Huh?" Morgan was used to feeling awkward around Ellie, but this was the first time for this kind of awkwardness.

"That didn't come out right, what I meant to say, would you let me go with you to look for engagement rings for Alex? Chuck told me you are thinking of asking her, but that you wanted to see if you had enough money to buy the ring and to do that, you had to find the perfect ring. You asked Chuck to go along, he asked me what you should look for. You boys are not good at this type of thing, so I volunteered to help. It so happens, today I'm free for lunch, I thought we'd make a date, I mean a lunch adventure out of it."

"Ellie, I don't know what to say?" Morgan was in shock.

Ellie continued using her charms as she said, "Say yes. We'll leave at noon to shop, then we'll stop at Bristow's and have a little lunch."

"Yes." Morgan was very, very confused by all of this. But he really needed help in picking out a ring. There was nobody he trusted more in such matters than Ellie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex took the opportunity of Joe, Ellie and Morgan being busy, to sneak off on a mission of her own.

Sarah's secretary, the same one as Devon had, as the office had one secretary, Amy Armstrong, an ex Navy Seal, a real American hero, who Beckman recommended, buzzed Sarah. "Alex Casey would like a moment ma'am."

Sarah was on the phone with a potential customer from Tokyo. But she answered her secretary, "Send her in please."

Alex took a seat across from Sarah at her desk, and watched, as her friend finished up a business conversation. Alex was impressed with Sarah all of the time, but watching her charming manner on the phone was worth the trip to see her. Sarah capped the entertaining performance off by saying good bye using a few words in Japanese. Alex was happy to have made a friend like Sarah. Some of her previous choices in friends were questionable. Alex found the social life she had with Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan something she looked forward to every weekend, when Chuck and Sarah weren't off saving the world that is.

"Hi Alex. That was good news. An old friend of mine from Japan, is interested in our medical research capabilities. He is going to give us some specifications for a task he has in mind, then we will bid against a couple of other companies, but he thinks we have a shot. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Sarah, I wanted to ask you a favor. Could we do something together today at noon?"

"Sure Alex. I apologize if I seem a little cold toward you. I don't know how to act around anyone other than Chuck. It's so weird, I don't even know who any of you are. Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Sarah, you and I are fine, I remember you, that is all that we need. You and I are friends, none of our past matters, our future is going to be awesome together. And, today, I want to get away from this circus we live in and work on that future for at least an hour. How about coming along with me and help me look for wedding dresses?"

"Alex, that is great news. When did Morgan ask?"

"Sarah, that's funny. Morgan didn't ask. Poor dear. I think he might ask his Princess Leia doll to marry him before me. But a girl can dream. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'd love to Alex. When do you want to go?" Sarah said as she got a quick memory flash of her at a party dressed up in a Princess Leia costume.

"There's a little custom dress shop about a mile from here, Ellie gave me a coupon for seventy five percent off, good only for today. How about we leave at noon? We need a little bonding time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked into Chuck's office. Nobody was in there. Casey activated the hidden panel, to enter into the maze leading to Chuck's secret lab. Behind the panel, was a chamber. Casey had ten seconds to activate the correct code, or he would be locked in the room until Chuck let him out. Luckily, he got the code right. Then he entered a stair case heading down, where Casey would have to repeat the same process two more times, before he entered Chuck's lab, where he found Chuck hard at work.

"Casey, you're the first person to make it down here without me escorting them. Morgan tried twice, but never made it. I'm glad I talked you out of the poison gas option. The detain and hold option seems a far better idea." Chuck started to stand up.

"Stay seated Chuck."

"There's something I want to talk to you about. How about we go for lunch?"

"OK, sure Casey." Chuck was confused, this was the first time Casey and he ever had lunch together.

"Bristow's. My treat. Pick me up at my headquarters, around 1:15" with those words Casey disappeared around the corner to negotiate the maze again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's the one / Friday, **** February 17th, 2012, 12:30 PM / ********Adler's Dress Emporium**

With no pressure of an impending wedding involved, Alex and Sarah were having a great time browsing for a wedding dress.

Suddenly, Alex stopped cold in her track as she walked down one of the last aisles in the store. "OH MY!" She exhaled. "That's it, that's the one."

Sarah put her hand on her diminutive friend's shoulder, "Perfect" Sarah had a flashback of using a CIA station to pick her dress out, and how she 'felt' at such a moment, even though she did not recall all of that day or even that event, the moment struck her, harder than any non-Chuck inspired memory had ever.

Alex and Sarah walked slowly toward the dress. A tall beautiful woman, about the same age as the pair, walked up to them. "Lovely, isn't it? I'm Ms Adler, the owner. Would you like to try it on?"

Alex thought for a moment, and said, "No, I'm going to wait until he asks. But how much would it cost to put the dress on hold. And, can I use my seventy five percent off coupon, or would I have to pay for it all in order for it to be valid?"

Mrs Adler smiled as she thought to herself, how many times have father's of the bride called me with this coupon trick to help their daughters out. It's so sweet.

Alex dug in her purse and produced the coupon. "Here, I got this in the mail today. Valid only today it says."

Mrs Adler took a look and handed it back, "It indeed is valid. You can leave this dress on hold for 180 days" Again, Mrs Adler smiled, like she really would let that happen, these young girls are so naïve.

"This is the one, I'll take it." As Alex approached the counter, she reached into her purse to get her wallet, then pull her credit card out. But her hands were shaking so much, she could not get the card out of the pouch it rested in.

Sarah gently grabbed the wallet, "Her, I got it. You are going to make a lovely bride in that dress. And I have seen Morgan all dressed up and dancing, he will make a dashing groom." Sarah again thought, more memories. And of Morgan and her doing a tango. I seldom get memory mini-flashes around other people, this is awesome being with Alex. She is so sweet.

Alex looked up at Sarah, "He'd make a dashing groom if he ever asks me."

Sarah smiled at Alex, "He will. It takes these nerd boys a while to figure it out. Their plan to propose has to match some epic space fantasy they had as a boy. It's worth it at the end of the day, trust me!" Sarah wanted to stay in this shop talking to Alex all day, as memories were rushing back. She had not had a fifteen minute flood of memories like this, since the cruise.

"Nerd boys. I love that. Thank you Sarah. You always know the exact right things to say to me. You are the big sister I wish I had growing up. I'm so happy."

As Alex and Sarah approached the Porsche parked next to the dress shop, a pair of Casey's men approached them. Alex knew most of Casey's men by name, these two were really young, and really cute Alex had always thought, Ernie and Dave were their names.

As the two men approached, Ernie the shorter and stockier of the two, got on his radio, "The 'Queen' and 'Snow White' are here. Safe."

Sarah could recognize Casey's voice on the other end, "Roger. Escort them to Bristow's and stay with them until I arrive.

"Ernie, Dave what is this about?" Alex had an idea.

"Colonel Casey was concerned about you, so he sent us to make sure. He asked us to take you to Bristow's to meet him for lunch, he will tell you the rest then." Dave answered in a very polite tone.

Sarah was annoyed by the treatment she was getting since becoming President of Carmichael Industries, just weeks ago in her memory, she was not too different than these two soldiers, now she gets treated more like Beckman, than a field agent. "It's really not necessary, we'll be fine. I'm not defenseless."

"Yes ma'am. Just following orders. We'll follow you then escort you into the restaurant." Dave and Ernie both answered that in unison.

Alex cut into the conversation, "We're quite safe, have you ever seen "The Queen" fight?"

"We have Ms Casey, Colonel Casey has us watch tapes of Mrs Bartowski and the Colonel sparring, to warn us never to underestimate an opponent." Dave answered this one, in some ways, Dave was hoping bad guys would show up, as he was curious if the 'Queen' really was that good.

"Fine. You can come along, follow me." Sarah said, as Alex and she got in the car.

Sarah looked a little confused by something as she started driving, "Alex, I never heard our new code names, are you the 'Queen', or am I?"

"Sarah, you are so funny sometimes." Alex was really laughing. "And, in case you didn't know, the front office's code name is 'The Queen's Palace', if that helps you at all decipher which one you are."

"Oh. I see. What's so funny about that?" Sarah now seemed even more confused.

"Oh Sarah, you crack me up. Let's go." Alex couldn't get over, how Sarah could go from corporate exec, to her best girl friend, to tough CIA agent, to a naïve girl who thinks her code name might be 'Snow White' all in a matter of minutes.

With that, the two ladies headed to Bristow's pub for lunch, with their escorts following closely behind.

As Sarah and Alex arrived at their destination, just outside of Bristow's, they quickly got out of Sarah's Porsche. As they walked toward the restaurant, Ernie and Dave ran up to them and joined them as escorts, per Colonel Casey's orders.

Sarah and Alex, with a handsome soldier on each arm, walked into Bristow's Pub.

"That will be all boys. Thanks for looking after us." Sarah ordered.

"The colonel asked that we stay with you until he arrives. He's expected in a minute or two." Dave replied, hoping the Queen would let them stay, since the Colonel was adamant that they sit with the two ladies.

"Well then sit down, join us." Sarah was slightly annoyed, and her common sense knew something wasn't quite right. Maybe these guys are hitting on us? Odd? Oh well, Casey will be here shortly anyhow, can't hurt anything, can it?

The two men sat with the ladies. Alex and Sarah, if you were looking from a distance, appeared to be having the time of their lives, with two of the most viral young men in the country. Of course, that was because Alex and Sarah were laughing and joking about the day they had, the two young men happened to be sitting there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wind machine time / Friday, **** February 17th, 2012, 1:15 PM / NSA Burbank Command**

As Chuck entered the Colonel's headquarters, everyone in the reception area stood at attention.

Chuck smiled, as he was treated like rock star around Casey's people, interesting how a few years ago, he was a nerd herder making a little more than ten bucks an hour. His life sure was changing.

A young soldier met him, "The colonel went ahead without you sir. He asked that you escort a civilian to meet someone at the restaurant for him, if you don't mind sir."

Chuck was still very preoccupied with Manchurian, and mindlessly said "Sure, no problem."

Then he saw her. Chuck swore a wind machine was activated as she walked up to him. Chuck wasn't sure what hit him first, the long, silky blond hair, the fact she was well over six feet tall, the hour glass figure that was shown off by her form fitting dress, or her attitude, as she walked. But she had the whole package. Chuck murmured under his breathe, "Mama mia!"

The soldier closest to him, whispered back to Chuck, "Yea, I know. I hope the Queen doesn't see you walking around with Ava."

With that, the stunning temptress put out her hand, "Charles Bartowski, I'm Ava Thinkling, thank you so much for filling in for JonJon."

"Nice to meet you. Is your husband or boyfriend at the restaurant waiting for you with the Colonel? Chuck really wanted to get the conversation into some sort of easy territory.

"No silly. I'm going to see the Colonel, I can hardly wait. Now come, lets not keep him waiting." Ava wasn't going to make this easy for Chuck.

Chuck wanted to stay as far away from Ava as he could, but she took any hope of that away, as she swept up his right arm and started for the door. Casey? What's going on?

"So Charles, tell me all about yourself. I've heard some big stories about you." Ava was a world class seductress, even when she was fooling around.

"Oh boy!" was the only words that came to Chuck's mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prime time / Saturday****, **** February 18****th**** , 2012, 1:15 PM / Bristow's Pub**

Devon and Beckman were having lunch in the corner of the pub, a spot that was carefully picked out. General Beckman had convince Devon that the first lesson was best had going over philosophy, strategy and outlining the overall plan.

"I expect your to be duty ready by the end of this. As capable as any of my soldiers in protecting those around you and yourself."

"Thank you again General."

Devon, don't stare, but turn to seven o'clock, I can't believe it. Sarah and Alex are cheating on Chuck and Morgan, with Ernie and Dave, two studs from Casey's brigade.

"Huh, I don't see them." Devon said in a most confused manner, as he looked over his right shoulder.

"Your left shoulder, not your right. Devon, look over your left shoulder." Beckman wondered if Devon was going to be trainable afterall.

Meanwhile, at Sarah's table, Sarah spotted Devon and Beckman across the room. She leaned over and whispered to Alex, "Alex, don't be obvious, but look, five o'clock. What are General Beckman and Devon doing having lunch together? And they are really huddled close to each other, like they are whispering."

Alex immediately turned to her right, and spotted Devon and Beckman, who quickly looked away.

"I can't believe it. That creep. She's so much older than him. And Ellie just had his baby." Alex may have been horrified by that notion, but the fun was only starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another corner of the large restaurant and pub, again, picked out as the perfect location, Ellie and Morgan were having a great time. Ellie helped Morgan pick out the perfect ring for Alex. Ellie quizzed Alex once during a family get together, in case Morgan ever asked Chuck, and Chuck asked Ellie. So Ellie knew what Alex wanted. She was helping them, something Ellie loved doing.

"Ellie, thank you so much. You are the big sister I never had. I'm sorry I acted creepy around you my whole life. I wish I would have figured out how great you are as a friend." Morgan was nearly in tears.

"Oh Morgan, I have always gotten it. And we always have been friends. I'm a little ahead of you and Chuck, but you two are catching up." With that, Ellie reached across the table and held Morgan's hand for a moment, a sign of 'sisterly' affection.

Sarah started scanning the room, the next target she acquired was even more shocking. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it." Sarah gasped as she said those words.

Alex, reading Sarah's eyes, said "What", while she turned in the direction of Sarah's gaze. "Oh my God, Morgan and Ellie, having an intimate moment. I'm going to kill him."

"Alex, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Sarah tried to calm Alex.

Right then, Morgan made eye contact with Sarah's table. Morgan pulled his hand away from Ellie's, then put his head straight down into his sizzling shrimp plate. "My life's ruined."

"What's wrong Morgan?" Ellie asked.

"Alex and Sarah are cheating on Chuck and I, they are having lunch with those two stallions of Colonel Casey's, Ernie and Dave.

Ellie then turned, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation Morgan, Alex would never cheat on you, she's so smitten, she and I went out the other night, and she doesn't even look at other guys. And Sarah, come on, really?"

Casey lit up a cigar and said to himself out loud, "This is going to be awesome. Here comes the best part," He was seated with his feet on the railing on the second floor, overlooking the large pub and restaurant like an Apache chief, standing on the top of the knoll, overlooking a battle.

As Chuck walked in with Ava, all hell broke loose.

Sarah was in full scan mode now, and spotted Chuck and Ava walking in, the moment the door opened.

Sarah stood up, put her right hand on her hip, and belted out in that voice that would be best described as the one your mother used on you when you did something really bad, "Charles Bartowski, there better be a good explanation for this."

Chuck was stunned, but then his eyes caught Ernie and Dave sitting very close to Sarah, and for some reason he responded, "Well, how about you, sitting there with your two boy toys."

Alex could not take anymore, she stood up and shouted across the bar, "Ellie Woodcomb, take your hands off my man."

Devon stood up now, "Babe, you and Morgan, I thought ..."

Ellie now spotted Devon and cut him off to join the fun and make it look as if she was innocent, "You should talk Devon Woodcomb, what are you doing with General Beckman all huddled up in that corner?"

Beckman was having the time of her life as she was admiring the masterful plan that Casey had put in place to rattle everyone's cage.

The entire group figured it out eventually, and began what was the first of many hours of unwinding time at Bristow's pub. Chuck and Sarah's fight probably lasted the shortest, mostly because it was obvious Casey had duped them.

Casey walked up to them a few minutes later.

Sarah said, "You, I'm going to get so even with you." She looked ready to kill Casey.

Casey put his arm around both of them, and said, "We're now even, Sweetie."

Chuck and Sarah both broke out laughing, as Casey moved the three of them toward the bar to get the party started.

The other couples made up nearly as fast, they all were after all set up, and completely innocent. Good cheer reined supreme for the rest of the night.

Casey's plan to form new friendships and bonds within his civilian team worked to perfection. He felt that the 'couples only' nature of the team was a hindrance. General Beckman agreed, and she used her subtle seduction skills on Devon to help set the confusion up. But all plans needed a linchpin. In the Colonel's plan, Ellie was his linchpin, she set the table for the Colonel plan, and played her part to perfection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Closing time / Saturday****, **** February 18****th**** , 2012, 12:05 AM / Bristow's Pub**

"Ellie, you make a great spy. Thank you for your help." Colonel Casey and Ellie finally talked, after avoiding each other most of the night.

"John. My pleasure. I wish I had thought of it first. I didn't know you had this in you. I would have thought you would have resorted to far more overt ways to accomplish this mission." Ellie was quite pleased with the way the evening unfolded.

"Do you think it will work?" Casey said to Ellie as they both were staring at Morgan and Alex in a very serious conversation.

"Maybe it already has." Ellie was radiant as she said those words.

Morgan and Alex stood up, "Everyone, gather round."

The entire group surrounded Morgan and Alex. "Alex has agreed to be my wife. We're getting married." Alex and Morgan kissed.

Everyone hugged and kissed them both and each other.

Jack Bristow, the owner of the bar, snapped a photo of the group moments later, the kind that Mary had shown of her own team, only a few weeks earlier in the conference room of CI.

As the group was settling down and relaxing, Casey and Ellie struck up their conversation again, "Ellie, how about I buy you a drink?"

'Sure, I'd love to," Ellie was going to savor this moment. This was one of the first times she helped the team, not as Chuck's sister or Devon's wife, but as herself.

The two of them walked up to the bar. Both of them looked straight ahead, no eye contact.

Casey reached into his pocket, and pulled out two cigars. "Here, tradition. When a mission is over, I take my team to the bar, smoke a victory cigar with them, and down a few shots of whiskey. Today, that's you and me."

With that, the Colonel struck up a wooden match against the bar, and lit Ellie's cigar, and then his own.

Ellie choked a bit on the first puff, but downed the whiskey like a man.

"I've seen big macho soldiers, do worse. Well done Ellie." John savored the moment, the cigar, the whiskey, the company he was in, and the victory.

"I think the ninety per cent off on the ring put it over the edge, worked out almost to the penny the amount Morgan had in his checking account." Ellie said somewhat in a monotone, slightly drunken voice, but for the first time turned toward Casey as she said it.

"Yea, funny about those one day sales, we got lucky I guess." Casey still was looking forward, into thin air, kind of how Chuck and Sarah were staring out into the moonlight on the last night of their cruise.

"Yes indeed, very lucky. Aces Colonel." Ellie went back to matching the satisfied forward look that Casey had staring out into open space, savoring the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

******Manchurian / 24/7 each and every day / on the Internet**

Unfortunately, while the group partied on into the night, Manchurian kept eating away into Bromo Seltzer's defensive posture. It only was a matter of time, until Gepetto would be able to program the entire world, to do her bidding, creating as many interects over the Internet as she wished, programmed to deliver any mission she required.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Anyone like that? I loved writing it! _

_I'm not getting as much feedback versus what other stories get, but I have gotten some real nice comments, and I appreciate them. My next chapter is about Jill. Over the weekend, I wrote about a thousand words for each of my remaining eight stories. To this point, I have told four stories, the first one finished the beach scene up (2 chapters), the Honeymooners 2 (3 chapters), Back to the Future (2 chapters), and now Strange Bedfellows (1 chapter only). So generally speaking, my work is about one third complete, for those who have wondered.  
_


	9. Jill Roberts Game Changer

_Jill Roberts returns, can trouble be far behind? Jill's contribution will have a lasting impact on this story right up through the final scene, final chapter. I can think of other several themes from this chapter, that I call upon the rest of the way. Plus, Jill is this chapter's hero. What can be better? The spy story and the twists ramp up in this chapter. Also, I introduce a new recurring character, Jill's 'baby'. Oh, and Sarah does ask Chuck if the baby could be his. Enjoy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hear you knocking / March 4th 2012, 11:45PM / C&S's apartment**

Sarah moved through the rubble from the blast in their apartment to examine Jill, "She's still breathing, but she 's bleeding badly. Call Casey, Jill needs help now. He doesn't have much time get his men to secure the area before the police and the fire department do. I'll try to stop the bleeding on Jill. Hurry Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A half hour earlier:**

"How long do we have?" Sarah was sitting on the bed sipping a glass of fruit juice. With Chuck's relentless schedule fighting Manchurian's corruption of the entire Internet, they spent little time in their home other than in bed. And even then, Chuck usually worked on his computer.

"Not long, unless some sort of a game changing event knocks on our door." Chuck was clearly worried.

"OK, give me the details, sometimes it helps to have two heads worrying about a problem. Isn't that why you married me? For my brains?" Sarah gave a small, but yet seductive smile as she stared at her very troubled husband.

Chuck turned from the work station he had set up in the bedroom and walked over to Sarah. They could have turned Morgan's old room into a study, but Sarah insisted if he was going to work through the night, he do it in the room with her. He sat next to her. "Honey, I didn't want to tell you this until I was more sure, but it's bad.. I've done a regression analysis on the growth of Manchurian and based on my projections, it appears that the Internet is now about seventy percent affected. Had I not begun the BS project when I did, Manchurian would already by complete, and we all would be subjects of Gepetto's. But even with BS in place, I'd guess we have about three to five weeks, unless I can find a new solution. Right now, I have nothing, my only answer has been to tweak my father's work. I need some breakthrough to save the day."

"Why don't you take a five minute 'break' before you start up work again? My mom used to say growing up, 'a happy mind is a healthy mind'. Let me make you happy for a few minutes." Sarah was trying hard to help.

Sarah could get a big grin out of Chuck, even with the fate of the world resting on his weary shoulders, as Chuck asked her, "That sounds like a plan, what do you have in mind for me?"

Chuck leaned in over his lovely wife, looking for a kiss.

"How about this." The sound of a 'smacking' sound to Chuck's forehead filled the room.

"HMMMM" was Chuck's reply.

"And this." Sarah delivered a delightful kiss to Chuck's cheek, whatever the audible level of the first kiss was, the second easily doubled it.

"OK, I'll work with that." Chuck's own words matched the intensity of the kiss he received.

"And finally, how about trying this one out," as Sarah now met Chuck's lips with a loud smooch, then she lingered on his lips for a few extra seconds.

Chuck let out a resonating, "YESSSS ….", a sound that probably could be heard in the courtyard, only to be interrupted by the sound of knocking on their front door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Chuck reached for his tranq gun, while Sarah grabbed her weapon, which she had re-hidden several weeks ago, in its familiar spot, under her side of the bed.

Chuck peeked through the peephole in the front door, "Jill? Sarah, it's JILL ROBERTS. What should we do?"

"Chuck, I can hear you. Open up, please. I'm unarmed. See?" With that Jill held her hands in the air, took her jacket off and twirled around. "Plus, I'm sure Sarah has her gun out ready to shoot. Please, let me in."

Chuck turned to Sarah, who was crouched and ready to fire. Chuck gave Sarah a non verbal 'Should I?'

Sarah responded with a non verbal, 'Go ahead, I got you covered.' Jill was probably lucky Sarah had lost her memory, because other than mission tapes, Sarah didn't know Jill. 'Old Sarah' would've wanted to shoot Jill Roberts, even if she was unarmed.

Chuck opened the door, and in walked Jill Roberts. She greeted Chuck with a "Hi Chuck, aren't you going to frisk me?"

Chuck stammered out an inaudible response, "Uh, uh, …."

Sarah quickly stepped in, gun still drawn. "I got this." Sarah smacked Jill a few times as she spun her around while she thoroughly and roughly examined her for weapons. "She's clean, for now."

"I could hear you two in the courtyard as I walked up. I guess Sarah's memory loss hasn't slowed you down? That's good. Glad to see it worked out for you, both of you." Jill seemed remarkably friendly. Chuck wasn't buying it, and Sarah was in full lioness mode, feeling protective of her man from a dangerous spy, as well as his ex-lover, who Chuck had a 'soft spot' for. The words soft spot, rang familiar, but why's Mary in that memory? Oh well, I'll ask Chuck later Sarah thought.

"Jill, WHAT are you doing here?" Sarah demanded to know.

"Chuck, Sarah, I need to talk to you. Can I sit down?" Jill asked as she walked into the apartment a few steps.

As the light in the room shown on Jill, she obviously had been through an ordeal, she was bruised, dirty, and her clothes were torn a bit. "OK, come into the dining room." But, I am armed and ready to use this if I need to." Sarah was reverting to her CIA ways around Jill.

Jill sat, then quickly ratcheted up the conversation, "I know some things, not everything, but some."

Sarah smirked, "Well congratulations world, Jill Roberts knows some things, let's give her a party. You're going to have to do better than that." Sarah still had her gun drawn, and was surprised by how much she wanted to use it.

Jill didn't bat an eye at Sarah's snarky comment, "OK, I know who Dr Joe Young is."

The room went quiet, both Chuck and Sarah got much more interested.

Jill quietly laughed, "I see that got your attention. Want more? I know about Manchurian. I know what the stakes are. I don't want my mind wiped and my free will taken, any more than you do. I want to help."

Sarah was not budging. "I read about you. Is this another weak attempt at getting a deal? What do you want in return? Full immunity?"

"No, I'm surrendering. Life on the run only works for so long. Eventually, you find out that working for the bad guys and or running is a worse life than facing the consequences from the good guys. I am ready to come in. You can turn me over to Beckman's people. But first, Chuck Sarah, you should hear what I have to say. For your own good, for the good of the world." Jill looked scared, and dead serious.

As she began, an explosion rocked the front of the apartment. The front door was blown open, and a dozen of Gepetto's men moved through the door.

Sarah and Jill got knocked to the ground as they were closest to the blast. That probably was a good thing, as on the ground they had some cover. Sarah held onto her gun in spite of the impact from the blast, and she rolled behind the counter and let loose with a barrage of gun fire. She had a spare weapon behind the counter, and reached for it while she continued to shoot. She thought while firing, now if Chuck can only remember and get to the ….

Chuck, simultaneously while Sarah was rolling over and getting cover, fell backwards too. He flashed, which allowed him to do a cartwheel and a back flip while he fired off several tranq darts, which took out a few of the attackers. Chuck's gymnastics kept him from getting shot and got him to his destination, the tobacco Indian decoration in the living room. He hit the sequence on the back of the Indian to activate, and …

He yelled out to Sarah. "Geronimo!" Which was code for 'I got to the Indian, so cover your ears and eyes'.

Boom! The flash bomb went off, and the bad guys were neutralized.

Chuck immediately looked for his wife, "Sarah, you OK?"

"Chuck, I'm here. Behind the counter." Sarah stood up, "I'm OK. Are you?"

"Yep, me too." Chuck was relieved.

Sarah was dusting herself off as she said, "Chuck, That was really smart of you to rig the Indian with a switch to flash bomb our entrance area just in case."

Chuck was securing Gepetto's men, when he suddenly remembered about their visitor, "Where's Jill?"

Sarah already saw her, in front of the counter that Sarah was behind. "She's here Chuck."

Sarah moved through the rubble from the blast in their apartment to examine Jill, "She's still breathing, but she 's bleeding badly. Call Casey, Jill needs help now. He doesn't have much time get his men to secure the area before the police and the fire department do. I'll try to stop the bleeding on Jill. Hurry Chuck."

Jill opened her eyes and struggled to talk, "Sarah. You have to do something for me. It's important, life and death."

"Jill, hush, medics will be here in a few minutes. You'll be fine." Sarah no longer felt contempt for Jill. Instead, amidst all the conflict and chaos that marked both their lives, she felt a remarkable amount of compassion for Jill.

"Sarah, my car's parked out front. A blue Prius. My baby's inside, her name is Xena. She's the love of my life. You must promise to care of her for me? You must. Swear to me."

"Jill that's silly talk, but sure I will, I promise. I'll watch her until you are better." Sarah was tearing up.

"Sarah, the two loves of my life are in your hands. Thank you Sarah. Take good care of them." Jill was barely audible with those last words.

Sarah was stopping the bleeding with one hand, while holding Jill's hand with the other. Sarah could feel Jill's life slipping away.

Chuck walked over to them, "Is she OK?"

Sarah looked up at Chuck, her eyes welling up with tears. "No, she's not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Baby / midnight / outside of C&S's apartment**

All of a sudden, activity surrounded Chuck and Sarah. Casey's early arrivals had secured the perimeter, and now a helicopter was landing with medics and troops. They would rush Jill's body away in a chopper before the police questioned what was going on.

But Sarah's attention quickly turned to the promise she made Jill, about a baby named Xena in a blue Prius parked outside. She quickly grabbed Chuck's arm. "Chuck, we have a situation outside. Quick, come with me, it can't wait."

Chuck went along, "What else can possibly go wrong?"

"Chuck, don't freak out. Jill has a baby sitting in a car outside. A blue Prius. She made me promise to take care of her. The baby's name is Xena. Chuck, that can't be your baby, can it?" Sarah was already to the street, looking for the car, which she seemed to have spotted, surrounded by soldiers, with an apparent altercation going on.

"Sarah, no, I don't think so. But we'll talk about that later. I think the car's over here. What's going on around the car, it looks like a riot?" Chuck was now running to keep up with Sarah, who obviously was on a mission.

Inside the blue Prius, a large German Sheppard was ferociously barking and snapping at any soldier trying to remove her. The soldiers pulled out tazers, and were about to subdue the animal by force.

"Don't you dare. Stop right now. Stand down soldier." Sarah looked nearly as agitated as the dog.

All of Colonel Casey's soldiers knew the 'Queen'. In spite of her civilian ranking, they knew better, on such discretionary manners, than to cross her. "Ma'am, we believe this is Jill Robert's vehicle. When we opened it up, we found this animal inside, she or he won't let us in."

"Is there anything or anyone else in the car, like a child or even a baby?" Sarah was hoping the dog was protecting the baby.

"No ma'am, only the dog." the soldier was kind of happy the Queen was there, maybe she could deal with this better than the soldiers were doing.

"OK, back off. I got this," and with a flip of a switch, Sarah hunched down to engage the dog in a gentle manner, after she had been part of such violence over the last few minutes.

Sarah eased her way toward the big, nervous German Shepard. "Hi there. That's OK. Nobody's going to hurt you. We're your friends. That's a good dog." What only a few seconds prior appeared to be a rapid animal, now appeared as gentle as the family dog would be. Sarah was now petting the animal. After about thirty seconds, Sarah stood up and called out in a commanding manner, "Come." The dog jumped out of the car, sending the soldiers scurrying back a bit. "Sit." That's a good girl, as Sarah started gently petting the dog again, while examining her neck for a collar.

Sarah found the collar, which included the dog's name. Sarah smiled, a relieved smile, as she looked up at Chuck, "Chuck, meet Xena, our new dog."

Chuck was relieved too, as the thought of Jill leaving a child in the world was heartbreaking. Chuck approached Sarah and the dog, "Hi there Xena, I'm Chuck."

"Grrrrr." Was Xena's way of greeting Chuck, causing Chuck to halt his advance.

"Noooo." with that, Sarah gave Xena a poke in the neck with two open fingers, very much like a mother dog would poke a puppy for doing something wrong. Xena yelped and looked up at Sarah.

Sarah then knelt down next to Xena and put her arm around Xena. "Chuck, it's OK, come here and say hi to Xena. She won't bite, she just has to learn who her friends are." With that, Chuck came close and Xena let Chuck pet her too.

"Hi girl, I'm Chuck. Nice to meet you." Chuck was not comfortable around such intimidating dogs, and he was a little awkward at first, but Sarah was so at ease, that it put Chuck at ease. The soldiers watched the power couple, with the weight of the world on their shoulders, playing with the dog that Sarah promised to watch after. A minute or two later, Chuck and Sarah got up, and strolled away with Xena walking along side of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Booty Call or what? / March 5th 2012, 12:30 am / C&S's apartment**

"Chuck, we need to get to the bedroom right now." Sarah looked very serious as she grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"Sarah, I'm all for doing it as much as possible, but my ex girl friend just died in our living room, and Casey has his men all over the place, fixing up our front door area. Plus, you have a new friend, who appears to be attached to your hip. Is this really the best time to make love?" In the entire history of Chuck and Sarah, that was a first, Chuck in effect saying no.

"No, not that. For Pete's sakes. I found a jump drive attached to Xena's collar, I wonder if it was meant for us, in case she didn't make it? Here, can you play it? " Sarah secretively handed Chuck the jump drive.

Chuck and Sarah made it into the bedroom. Chuck inserted the drive into his computer, and started reading it. "The files are encrypted, and very well. This will take a little while. This probably is best done at the office. I won't sleep at all tonight anyhow, I think I'm going to go in to work."

"Well, me too then." Sarah almost always was at the office with Chuck.

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." Xena chimed in.

"Three barks, kind of like there are three of us now. I wonder if anyone would mind?" Sarah asked Chuck.

"Well, Mrs Bartowski, we do own the place, I think we could swing it." Chuck smiled and was then pleasantly surprised as Xena jumped up on his chest and licked his face.

"She's thanking you for inviting her along. See, I told you she was sweet. Let's go see what's on that jump drive." Sarah was ready for work in a matter of a minute, like usual, waiting for Chuck.

Moments later, they got in Sarah's car. Sarah drove, Chuck held Xena. Luckily, CI was not too far away, as the Porsche was not a family car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Decryption / March 5th 2012, 12:55 AM / Chuck's Office**

Chuck and Sarah arrived a CI about fifteen minutes later. Chuck got the jump drive hooked up into his computer system, with his custom encryption breaking code.

"Sarah, it will take most of the night to decrypt. Jill was very good at this sort of thing." Chuck's face looked sad as he spoke those words.

"You OK Chuck?" Sarah could tell Jill's death was hard on him.

"The word 'was' hit me, that's all. Doesn't seem that long ago Bryce, Jill, and I were at Stanford, now they are both dead. My dad has been dead for three years. I miss him so much. If he were here, he would have stopped Manchurian by now." Chuck got feeling worse.

"We'll all be dead or worse, if we don't win this battle. Right now, the we is more like you Chuck. You can do this, pay Gepetto back for all those deaths." Sarah put her arm on Chuck's back, and rubbed his back a little. Xena joined in the act, crying a little bit, while rubbing into Chuck's leg.

"OK, I am done feeling sorry for myself. I need to get back to work on BS." Chuck looked down at Xena and petted the top of her head, "Thank you for making me feel better. Sarah's right, you are sweet."

"Chuck, I'm going to get a few things and come back down here, and work here, while I watch the decryption progress. I want to see the files as soon as I can. I'm am going to call Casey, he'll need to be ready to view them with us." Sarah said to Chuck.

As Sarah started to leave the office, Xena followed her. "No Xena, stay." Sarah said to Xena. "I'll be right back, Chuck."

"We'll be here waiting." Chuck smiled at Sarah as she walked out the door, and he went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One for the bad guys / March 5****th**** 2012, 3 am / Gepetto's Lair**

Gepetto: "Number One, I hope you have good news for me?"

Number One: "I do your highness. Dr Young called in, mission accomplished on his end."

Gepetto: "Excellent. Diane and Mary disappointed me. After all these years of me pulling their strings, you'd think they would have learned. But no, just a pair of gullible fools. Anything else?"

Number One: "Our agents killed Jill Roberts."

Gepetto: "Whatever. She's irrelevant now that Dr Young has been successful. Manchurian will be taking control of the planet in a matter of days now. Nothing can stop me now. Muahahahahahaha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Secret Tape / March 5th 2012, 6:30 am / Chuck's Office**

Sarah called Casey to join her and Chuck, as the decryption process was nearly complete.

As Casey arrived, Chuck was making the last few key strokes to play the recording.

"I heard from my men you two got a little present from Jill Roberts. I see she's not so little. Can you handle her Bartowski?"

"He can handle me. I see no reason why he can't handle a cute little puppy like Xena." Sarah loved defending Chuck around Casey.

"Enough of that. I don't want to hear about you two playing house, while the world's fate is in this moron's hands. Let's see what Roberts had to say." Casey always put things in perspective.

Chuck started the recording. Jill's face came on immediately. "If someone is viewing this, I only hope it's the good guys. I got the recording that follows, while I was working for Gepetto. It was given to me by Dr Joe Young, Gepetto's chief scientist. He explained the consequences of the work he was doing, and begged me to get this into the right hands."

Dr Joe Young suddenly came onto the screen. "I don't have much time. My mind wanders in and out of lucid states, most of the time, I am completely Gepetto's puppet, unable to fight. But I have hidden from her, that for a few minutes every once in a while, I am myself. About eight years ago, Gepetto successfully cured me from the mind wipe I inflicted on myself in 1980. Everything in my mind was back, full faculties, except I had no memories from the period starting with my mind wipe to the point I was cured. So intellectually, I recovered, after twenty years of being near comatose."

Dr Young paused for a moment, the words were taking a toll on him, then he began again, "From that point on Gepetto found it quite easy to brainwash me, which is why I mind wiped myself to begin with. Since then, I've been working on Manchurian for her, a program which can create a race of human slaves, controlled over the Internet, using intersect technology. Manchurian is now complete, as of a few days ago it's already working at full strength, it only needs time to saturate the Internet, I'd guess a couple of months before Gepetto can makes slaves of us all."

Dr Young now leaned forward. "There's only one hope to stop Manchurian. Several years ago, in a moment of mental clarity, I was able to forward information to my friend Stephen Bartowski, who began to work on a way to stop Manchurian. I know Stephen's dead, but you must find his work and complete it."

He now leaned back, "But a word of warning, Gepetto programmed me to return to the good side, to gain trust by curing Sarah Bartowski. Gepetto mind wiped Mrs Bartowski through the use of Quinn, same as was done to me. Once I return, by working on Mrs Bartowski, I will get close enough to sabotage Stephen's software, if any work is still being done on it."

Joe now stood up, General Beckman, Diane, if you get this, you must stop her. If I'm already with you, shoot me if you must, I must not succeed. I can feel myself slipping away, I won't remember making this tape. I found a young woman who works for Gepetto, Jill Roberts, who I think has a good heart. I'm going to take a risk, and leave this tape with her. I hope she gets it to you."

With that, the tape suddenly ended.

Casey immediately got in touch with his people, "Find Dr Young. Place him under arrest, and hold him until I arrive."

"Colonel, Dr Young is not in his quarters." the first report came back to Casey.

Moments later another report came to Casey, "Colonel, We found Dr Young in the main lab. He was sitting at his station staring. He appears to be his normal self," What should we do with him?

"Escort Dr Young to our command center, and move him to the interrogation room. I'll join you shortly." Casey commanded.

"Yes sir." was the soldier's response.

"You two coming along?" Casey was already walking out the door.

"Sarah, why don't you go with Casey, while I stay here and figure out what's going on with BS. It's possible that Joe put some code into the program that I can turn off before it does any damage. I saw no signs of damage this morning while working, but I wasn't looking either. Xena can stay with me."

"Sounds good, I'll go with John." Sarah said as she hurried to catch up to Casey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The fallout / March 5th 2012, 1 PM / CI Executive Conference room**

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Ellie and General Beckman sat around the table, while Morgan, Alex and Devon took up seats along the wall, Chuck did not want to leave them in the dark ever again.

First off, Chuck replayed the tape Jill had given them.

Then Chuck addressed the group, "After carefully reviewing the code, and the results of data bots mining for Manchurian activity on the Internet, I concluded that Joe did sabotage the BS program. Within a few days, Manchurian would have completely saturated the web fully operational. Luckily, we stopped the growth for now based on Jill's heroic warning. Unfortunately, my estimate of a three to five weeks made earlier, is now one to three weeks."

Casey jumped in next. "After interrogating Joe, as well as taking the tape we acquired on face value, I came to the conclusion, that Joe has either has no idea what is going on, or he is a highly skilled agent, with remarkable ability to mask his true intentions. We've not tried any invasive interrogation techniques to this point. I'm going to resist any temptation to transfer him to prison right now. If he can provide us with any clues to put this riddle together, he's worth keeping around. I'll keep him in custody in my command center, under heavy guard."

Ellie jumped in, "Dr Young has been most helpful in helping me find a cure for Sarah. I'm pretty close to being complete. But, if I heard Dr Young on the tape correctly, Chuck, you and Sarah do realize it sounds like Sarah will lose all memories of everything she did since the mind wipe, if we cure her?"

Chuck answered, "Yes Ellie. Sarah and I both caught that. Let's leave that alone for today. One mission at a time. Ellie, given how closely you worked with Dr Young, I'd like you to begin working with me. If I don't make some progress soon, General Beckman will have to look at drastic measures, maybe measures nearly as bad as Manchurian itself."

General Beckman popped in, "Short of declaring a world wide military coop to shut down the Internet, and possible even electrical service, using submarines to wipe out data cables, and such, we too have limited options. Politicians either don't take this serious, or can't react quickly enough or both. But yes, drastic measures are being considered. I'm sorry team, keep me posted, I am heading back to Washington, I have lots of work to do. This is really bad," as she stood up and headed for the door.

Chuck stood up, "God be with you General."

Beckman turned to Chuck, "God be with us all Chuck."

With that, Chuck addressed the group, "Ellie and I are going to get working on BS. Alex, please join us, Ellie raves about how much you have helped. Unless someone has other ideas, lets keep doing business as usual."

The group broke up and headed to perform their daily tasks, with heavy hearts over the impending gloom.

Ellie and Chuck spent the rest of the day working on the BS program. Ellie mostly listened and asked questions, while Chuck talked out loud as he worked. Although Jill's warning had saved the day, the future was not looking good at all, Chuck thought they had one to three weeks to stop Manchurian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What if? / midnight / C&S's apartment**

Ellie and Chuck finally gave up for the night. Chuck, Sarah and Xena went home to conclude a very long two straight days awake. Chuck was in a very upbeat mood given how tired he was and how dire the situation was, as he and Ellie made a great start and Manchurian was slowed down.

Sarah seemed miles away.

"Sarah, a penny for your thoughts," Chuck often could read his wife, in this case, with so much going on, he knew it could be almost anything bothering her.

"Chuck, there's one other thing that I can't get out of my mind after seeing Jill. What if the bad guys had contacted me instead of Graham? I could have ended up as a bad guy, and Jill could have ended up as a spy for the good guys, and ultimately your handler. You and Jill would have fallen in love, and I'd be dead."

"Then, I would have become a bad guy too, because I would have fallen in love with you anyhow." Chuck was not going down this path.

And he succeeded as Sarah smiled, "No, you'd never be the bad guy Chuck. All I can say, I got very lucky to have found you. Thank you for being my husband, and my friend."

Sarah pulled him close. They kissed, a very good kiss, they were in the begging stages of making love, when …. Ruff. Ruff. Ruff. Xena jumped straight into the middle of the two, as if to say, 'not in front of your baby mom and dad'.

"Oh Xena." Sarah burst out laughing. "Chuck, if it's OK with you, I think we should give Xena Morgan's room."

"Oh yea, it's OK with me." Chuck was nodding up and down.

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." They both laughed as Xena seemed OK with that idea too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Did everyone guess that Jill's baby was a dog? Disappointed that Joe was a plant? Joe has some story left, he won't rot in jail, rest assured. I find the comparison between Jill and Sarah to be remarkable, a little nugget, which the original Chuck story left so many of for us wanna be writers._


	10. Baby 2

_This is my first story, one thing I learned when writing this chapter, every story hits a point where there is no turning back. For me, this was that chapter. From this point going forward, the story flows quickly from story to story. You'll read lots of baby related themes in this chapter. Also, Morgan resumes his role as Sarah's go to guy, in the area of her and Chuck's relationship. Babies get conceived, on 3-9-2012, that conception will weigh into the final two chapters of my story, and will impact several characters in the story, not just Chuck and Sarah. And someone who got pregnant on the cruise ship, announces she is pregnant in this chapter. The Gepetto vs the Bartowski's battle has heated up by the end of this chapter, the first of a four chapter war._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chuck and Ellie / 5am, 3-9-2012 / Carmichael Industries**

Ellie and Chuck were stumped. Manchurian kept growing, and no amount of BS that they threw at Manchurian slowed the growth down.

"My last estimate of one to three weeks looks accurate Ellie. I'm running out of ideas, we are now down to a couple of days worst case. BS isn't making any progress in halting the growth of Manchurian." Chuck looked at his sister for help.

"Chuck, remember Dr Young's words on the tape Jill gave us, that you must 'find Stephen's work and complete it'?" Ellie asked. "Could there be something else dad was working on, something that you missed?"

"Ellie, the only thing of any relevance I found was BS," Chuck replied.

Ellie continued, "Chuck, I see what you've been doing to stop Manchurian's spread. Whatever Manchurian is doing to infect the Internet, it gives birth at a faster rate than you can kill it. Using the current philosophy, we won't win. Why don't I take your spot in this delay tactic? I can do it. Then, why don't you review dad's notes again, and see if you missed something, or see if you can find some inspiration somewhere else. Knowing our dad, he had something cooked up to win, like there was more than one part to his plan, he was always thinking three or four steps ahead. Let's think as if part one was to delay the virus, part two to destroy. Or maybe even parts three and four need to be in the plan." Ellie was not sure if she was right, but she had faith in her father in these matters, and she knew her brother had the ability to be his father.

Sarah had been pretending to be sleeping on the couch in Chuck's lab. Sarah tried to never be alone, even if that meant she slept on Chuck's lab couch when he worked all night. She was frightened over the possibility of losing her memory, or herself again, so she made sure she was around Chuck, Ellie, Morgan, Casey or Alex nearly all of the time. So this morning she was sleeping on the couch, while Ellie and Chuck worked through the night.

At this point, she sleepily joined into the conversation, "Chuck, now that we have Joe, how does Gepetto command Manchurian? Are all the commands done in advance and programmed into Manchurian, or is there a second program, that allows her to give Gepetto commands, one day making us walk around like Zombies, the next changing the command to make us wire transfer funds to her account?"

Chuck looked over to Sarah in astonishment, "That's a great point. I kept looking for something to defeat Manchurian, which seems nearly impossible, as Manchurian seems to have become a near life form, and moves around the Internet like a ghost, impossible to catch and destroy. "

Alex walked in with impeccable timing as usual.

"Hi guys. I found something you need to know about. I was accessing the computer records on Dr Young's system, and found that right after Dr Young broke into the lab and sabotaged BS, he spent the night in the main lab, working on his computer. He worked all night long on something, not identical to the research you've been working on for Sarah, but from what I can tell, he did something to his mind like what we have planned for Sarah. He didn't change any of Sarah's files, he was working out of his own file. If I had to guess, he was either trying to mind wipe himself again, or cure his mind? He worked all night on his computer, right up to the time we caught him," Alex handed the hard copy of the access log for Chuck or Ellie to read.

Chuck grabbed it, while Ellie read it over his shoulder.

"Ellie, I think it's about time Dr Young and I had another chat. Do you think it's possible, that once he sabotaged things, he cured himself?"

"Or at least tried to cure himself?" Sarah interjected.

"I don't know Chuck, and even if he did, how could we trust him, after what he did?" Ellie was shaking her head no as she spoke.

"I'm not saying I trust him, I'm saying I want to talk to him. I'm looking for a little inspiration Ellie, some Manchurian level 'art supplies' to save the day with. Come on, you all can listen in the observation room." Chuck was upbeat for the first time that morning.

The ladies all looked at each other and nodded their approval, as they saw a spark in Chuck that had been missing.

The gang headed toward Casey's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casey's Office / 6am, 3-9-2012 / NSA field office  
**

Chuck called ahead, and Casey was expecting them. They walked into Casey's office.

"Come on in, sit. I hope you have good news, I can use some." Casey said.

Chuck noticed Casey seemed different. He was becoming a well rounded leader. All his troops admired him, and when he walked into a room, everyone noticed. He commanded respect, and got it. He had his paperwork neatly organized in his office, and he seemed very much in control. A couple of young soldiers walked in and out during the conversation, looking for a five second read and approve nod and grunt.

Chuck began, "Casey, It's possible that Joe may have worked on his mind after he sabotaged BS. Also, Sarah came up with a suggestion about how Gepetto interfaces with Manchurian, that I want to explore by interrogating Joe. With your permission, I'm going to ask him some questions to see if he maybe can help me. I wish I didn't have to resort to possible placing trust in him yet again, but I think I must. I'm looking for clues to help me defeat Manchurian, with my current way of thinking, I'm afraid we will lose."

Casey response surprised the team, "Listen, these are desperate times. They call for desperate measures. If you heard some of the things being considered by Washington, nothing you'd ask for would seem off limits. We need to solve this and soon, or the world as we know it, will change."

Chuck solemnly nodded, "Good, I want to see Joe alone. You guys can tape it and watch live if you wish. I want to ask him a few questions myself."

"Fine," Casey said, "Let's talk once you are through with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Joe's cell / 6:05 am, 3-9-2012 / NSA field office  
**

Chuck walked in. Joe was being held in reasonably comfortable accommodations. He had a table, a couch, and a cot in his room. A few books were strewn around. He was given a yellow pad and a few pens.

Joe looked up, "Chuck come in, I was hoping you'd come. Please sit."

Chuck was surprised, "You know who I am?"

Joe pulled his chair up, "Yes I do, you're Charles Bartowski, Stephen and Mary's son. I'm glad you're here Chuck."

Chuck then fired off a few questions, "Have you known me all along?"

Joe answered in a very even tone, "No. I modified the memory retrieval system Ellie and I were working on for your wife, Sarah. And I used it on myself. I did not cure all of myself, but I'm better than I was. I would not recommend trusting me, but at times, I'm quite lucid."

Chuck continued to gather info, "Do you know how to stop Manchurian, and if so, would you tell me how?"

Joe didn't bat an eye, "I will tell you all I can. What you are doing with BS, that is only slowing Manchurian down. Your father also had an idea to keep Gepetto from Manchurian, but I didn't see any of that when I looked at your files. But a few things about Manchurian. First, it continues to grow and multiply, it is self sustaining now. Manchurian needs nothing but time to complete its saturation, and a command. But, it will not be usable, until it is 100% complete. Gepetto still will have to program commands to Manchurian, Manchurian does not command itself. I completed the command program months ago. Gepetto has everything she needs in that regard. The program Gepetto uses to control Manchurian is called 'Stalin'. Stalin is always active, interfaced to Manchurian. So if you can modify Stalin, in a manner to affect Manchurian, the changes would take place in the root files immediately. And to repeat, I have not written a line of Manchurian code in almost four years. Manchurian programs itself to grow and spread, as well as to hide its root files and defend them. Since it can think faster than we can, Manchurian essentially can't lose, even as BS wins battles here and there."

"Dr Young, I haven't been able to find Manchurian's root files, as you said, they are a ghost. But I have never looked for this Stalin. Do you know where Stalin is?" Chuck was getting excited, he seemed to be on a productive line of thinking.

Dr Young looked gravely at Chuck, "Finding the IP address for Stalin is almost as complex as Manchurian, I have no idea how to find it. And even once you found it, hacking into the system would be near impossible, there are only three or four men in the world who could, and you are looking at one of them, and I'm in no shape to help."

Chuck smiled, knowing full well Dr Young was looking at another of those three or four men. Chuck suddenly switched gears, as if he heard enough. He asked, "Are you safe here?"

Joe was startled by the question, "What a perceptive question Chuck. You are Stephen's son, aren't you? No, Gepetto will come back for me. Now that my mission is complete, she will want me back."

Chuck again switched, "Can Sarah's mind be fixed, so she can recall both current memories, and past ones, do you know how?"

Joe for the first time looked forlorn, "Not that I know of Chuck, if we get her last five years back, she'll lose the last two or three months. Although, your sister is smarter at the brain's inner workings than I am, if anyone can fix Sarah, it's Ellie. I gave her the communication and interface tools she needs to help Sarah, but Ellie needs to get the brain part right for it all to work."

Chuck got it, although he was not sure what to make of it, "Is there anything else, you'd like to say?"

"If you see your mother, tell her I'm sorry we did not get to meet again. Tell her I miss her and Stephen so much. And, apologize to Sarah for the kiss I gave her, that was highly inappropriate." With that Joe hung his head, he looked ready to cry.

"Hang in there Joe. I will beat this, and once I do, I will help you beat whatever it is inside of you that is tormenting you. Take care." Chuck got up and left in a hurry, as if he had a clear path already plotted.

Joe looked up at Chuck, "Thank you," Joe's whispered as he flashed a small smile through his anguish as Chuck disappeared through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casey's Office 2 / 6:20 am, 3-9-2012 / NSA field office**

Chuck walked out of the interrogation room, and straight into Casey's office, where he met Casey, Ellie and Sarah, who arrived back to the office from observing.

"What do you think?" Casey asked.

"What do I think? I think the world as we know it will end in a few days I think I don't know how to stop it, nor does anyone else in the world. I think Joe's explanation is flimsy, but most the tangible proof I have, meaning Jill's tape, Alex's discovery of Joe's use of the system, the general time line of events, at least gives us the possibility that Joe might be telling the truth, that he was brainwashed into helping Gepetto, and now on a limited basis, he is trying to help us. Based on what he said, I have a plan formulating in my mind. Chuck looked ready to go get to work on something.

"The alternatives on our government's desk right now are catastrophic in nature. Chuck, you are our best hope. It sounds like Joe gave you something to think about. Use him in any way you see fit." Casey was not batting an eye, staring right at Chuck.

"I have a couple of ideas Casey, I need to dig into some of my father's notes. I'm pretty sure I there was a whole series of work on patches to programs that I could never figure out what they meant, I think now I do. Somehow, none of that matters, unless we can somehow figure out the right IP address, where the program is executing from." Chuck said, trying to cut the conversation short.

"Good luck Chuck" Casey called to Chuck, as he and Ellie walked out the door.

As they walked to their lab, Ellie asked "Chuck, I recognize the look. You got this figured out, don't you?"

Chuck didn't hesitate, "I think so El. I think so. I'll tell you all about it while we get to work. The problem is, because I figured out, doesn't mean I can fix it."

Sarah, you got this whole thing going with your question, how does Gepetto command Manchurian? Then Joe talked about Stalin, and how one would need the IP to get to Stalin. I'm almost sure Dad has the patch to Stalin written already, which would corrupt Manchurian through Stalin. But then it dawned on me? It is so simple. Each of the baby Manchurians, which are spreading into every IP in the world, they all communicate back through the network to Manchurian. Even if I don't know how to get to Manchurian, they do. Rather than kill the offspring, I have to reprogram one, using something like my dad was planning on using with Stalin. Then, I let the offspring corrupt Manchurian. It's simple really."

Sarah laughed at Chuck, "If you say so."

Ellie laughed at Sarah, as she said, "Chuck can that work?"

"Guys, I think so. Piece of cake. Ellie, why don't you keep buying as much time as you can with the BS. Sarah, go see Casey, and get his people looking for Stalin's and or Gepetto's IP address. And, I'll work on this new plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Devon's Training / Noon, 3-9-2012 / Local Gym**

When it came to challenges involving physical effort, Devon Woodcomb was the man for the task. Beckman's calling out of Devon's ability to fight like a black ops soldier, hit close to home. Devon was a natural born fighting machine. His calm, sort of goofy demeanor gave him the jump on even the trainers, who at first made the mistake that his niceness, joking around, and laughing meant he did not take the training seriously. Devon felt like he was training to save Ellie and Clara's life, and maybe Chuck and Sarah's too. He worked relentlessly at the new challenge.

Although Beckman spent a few lunch hours training Devon. Most of the task went to the men and woman on Casey's team. This particular noon hour, Ernie and Dave were serving as the trainers.

"Devon, please, concentrate, this is serious." Ernie seemed ready to strangle Devon, as Devon seemed bored by all the detail on nuance of the martial arts. To Ernie, fighting was a by the book series of moves and counter moves that needed to be made, no exceptions or excuses.

"Ernie, let Devon be, he understands what you are getting at, but he naturally reacts, he looks at the whole picture and values the result, over the veracity of the journey to get there. Who cares if he holds his hand at a forty seven degree angle on his follow through or not? As long as the attacker is out cold, Devon did his job?" Dave was irritated at his best friend's insistence that the 'book' was always right, and was more practical in his outlook.

"Guys, guys. I don't want to get in the middle of this. But I have a suggestion. Why don't I go for a walk around the block, and one of you jump me and try to take me out. Kind of like that Pink Panther movie that Chuck made us all watch the other night. The star of that movie reminded me of Chuck, and that little dude, Kato, he was Morgan." Devon was babbling, hanging around Chuck and Morgan too much he thought.

"Sounds like a great idea, so you want to be the Pink Panther, and one of us should be Kato. Got it." Dave said.

With that, Devon took off for a walk.

About mid way through his walk, he spotted Ernie coming at him out of the corner of his eye. Although it was too late to avoid taking a blow, Devon deflected it enough to survive, and was able to quickly make the right moves to Ernie's satisfaction. Ernie was not trying to win, simply to show Devon the lesson, which was coming.

Devon was helping Ernie up, and they both turned to walk back to the gym laughing and having a good time, when Devon saw Amy walking toward them.

"Hi Amy, great to see you. What are you doing here?" Devon had a big grin as he spoke those words.

Amy did not answer, she simply raised her hands which had been hidden in her coat, and fired a single shot. TAP. She used a silencer. It hit Ernie, who went down. Devon was stunned. Amy then said "Bye, bye Devon", and fired again, TAP. This one hit Devon, square in the heart, a CIA sanctioned kill zone.

With that Amy burst out laughing, Dave emerged from around the corner too. Ernie got up, and was completely laughing, harder than the rest, since this was his plan.

Devon shook off the cobwebs and said "What? A paint ball gun. You guys. Amy, you are in on this too."

Ernie, Dave, and Amy all helped Devon up.

"There's so much more to staying alive than being able to win a sparring match Devon. Let's get back to work." Dave was smiling at his older, but not wiser in the ways of fighting, friend.

"You'll get it Devon, today was a good step forward in your journey. A teachable moment, is what I like to call it. Never underestimate anyone, always be ready." Ernie added.

Devon started laughing, "You guys got me there, next time, I'll be more ready. Thanks for that lesson. Let's get back to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sarah and Morgan's mission / 1 PM / Carmichael Offices**

Money for Chuck and Sarah was no longer an issue, as the Bartwoski's were starting to accumulate money quicker than some third world countries. Added to the mega millions they started with, were the government Omaha contracts that came in steadily. Additionally, several of the security gadgets Chuck designed as a hobby while growing up, were becoming standard issue in secure government facilities. Morgan operation's assignment was becoming a large task, keeping all of the new business on track, hiring staff, and expanding. In addition, Devon was using his medical contacts to get small contracts that were adding up, and Sarah used her international contacts to do the same. Finally, Jack Coleshaw's medical division seemed to have a small contract coming through the doors nearly ever week, as well as new leads on customers for Sarah and Devon to charm. So money was no object in Sarah's next mission.

Sarah wasn't sure of what exactly Chuck wanted, so she walked into the intersect on Chuck's office to ask for help. "Morgan, how would you like to join me on a special mission to surprise Chuck?"

Morgan was quite pleased, "You mean like old times?" Morgan perked up. He was feeling a left out of Sarah's inner circle since the accident. Prior to the mind wipe, they had gotten to be great friends and now Morgan missed her. Sarah had many new things going on, new friends and responsibilities, such that recovering and catching up on old memories was going slowly, and maybe somewhat awkwardly. "Any time, you name the time and the place, I'm there for you Sarah."

"How about now?" Sarah, new or old, once she decided something, she went for it.

"Whats the mission?" Morgan would walk through a wall for Sarah.

"Xena sits on Chuck's lap, everywhere we go. We need another car, something for Chuck. Any ideas?" Sarah sometimes had a look of nativity, that seemed irrational, given her career as an ex-world class spy, that look was in play here.

"I know exactly what he wants. Let's go." Morgan was up and ahead of Sarah going for the door.

Sarah called out, "Hey, don't forget me." as she ran in her heels to keep up with Morgan.

"Do you mind driving, my automobile situation is in a bit of flux?" Although his automobile situation is in flux, the thing said about money for Chuck and Sarah, the same could be said for Morgan and Alex, but on a smaller scale. For Morgan and Alex, working at Carmichael industries was starting to put them in a great financial situation versus their own past. Morgan in particular, by working on Sarah's staff, was being paid quite handsomely. Additionally, Stanley was putting in place an employee stock option plan, such that most of the original staff would retire as mega millionaires if business kept booming.

"Not at all Morgan. Do you want to drive?" Sarah nonchalantly asked Morgan.

"Your kidding me, right?" Morgan had to shake his head to make sure something wasn't caught in his ears.

"No, go ahead. It's just a car. And anyhow, driving the Porsche will make you happy, won't it?" Sarah was serious.

"I don't think so Sarah, you go ahead and drive. I like being the passenger when you drive your Porsche. Seems cooler, like getting to ride along with James Bond. But thanks for asking." Morgan really like that she asked.

"OK, then I'll drive. Let's go. Where are we going?" Sarah trusted Morgan's judgment on this, with some limits of course.

"Sarah, we only need to make one stop. Chuck showed me what he wants. We'll have my boy all taken care of, and we'll be back to CI on the hour to surprise him." Morgan was clearly excited about this.

"You remember we have to consider Xena in this little project? Right?" Sarah was checking, knowing sometimes both Chuck and Morgan could stray from logic, her trust extended only so far.

"Oh yea, room for Xena and two or three kids on top of it. Chuck said that was required."

"He did? He really said that. That's so nice. Since my accident, I thought maybe he didn't want to have children with me. He doesn't talk about it at all, even when I hint." All of a sudden, Sarah's memory was jogged about a picture Chuck had drawn, with a house, Chuck, and her holding their child.

"He thinks about it all the time. He keeps quiet about kids, because he doesn't want to scare you by going too fast." Morgan loved this conversation, felt like old times, Morgan helping Chuck and Sarah move forward.

"Well, it took me about ten minutes from the point I kissed him to believing in us as a married couple, in spite of my spotty memories, I'm positive I can handle anything he throws at me. And next time you to talk, you tell him that." Sarah was getting fired up, like she was ready to hit someone.

Morgan thought, Yesssss. That's my, I mean Chuck's old Sarah, getting me to tell her what Chuck's thinking, and then bossing me around. What a great day this has been. "Oops, turn right, back there."

Sarah made the right hand turn with room to spare.

"See, that's why you drive. You and maybe a handful of professional race car drivers are the only people in the world who can make that turn. Now turn into that driveway. I had Fast Eddie put it out front. Do you see it?" Morgan was still excited over the turn.

"Oh Morgan, wow." Sarah parked, jumped out of her car and ran. "That's what Chuck picked out?"

Fast Eddie met her on her way. "Whoa there lady, that one's sold. But I have a whole flock of these, let's go inside and talk."

Morgan had caught up to Sarah by now. "No, the lady has it right, this one is hers. I'm Morgan Grimes, we spoke on the phone a few times."

"Oh YOU. You are the most persistent, annoying customer I ever met in my thirty years in the business. You make sure no one else hears about the price I gave you. Let's wrap up this deal, so I can go back to actually making money." Fast Eddie was sweating, he did not like giving out such great deals.

Within minutes, Sarah and Morgan had closed the deal and walked away with Chuck's surprise.

"Morgan, I'll get Chuck to meet you in the parking garage, wait till you see us, then bring his surprise to him." Sarah was quite pleased.

With that, they both headed for CI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A few minutes later at CI**

Sarah found Chuck. "Chuck, I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

Chuck had been busy all day, going through his father's original work, as well as diligently reviewing the information Joe had given him, as well as staring at his white board, which was full of scribbled notes, theories, connections, and ideas. Chuck was pretty close to going to work on the next phase of his effort to stop Gepetto. "Sarah, I'm really busy. I shouldn't"

Ellie looked up, "He hasn't left his desk since we returned from Casey's, early this morning, make him go with you, he could use a break for a few minutes.

Chuck knew he needed a break. He said to Sarah, "OK, I can't win when you both gang up on me, can Xena come?"

Sarah was delighted that Chuck asked as she wasn't sure if Chuck cared for Xena the same way she did, or if Chuck felt Sarah had forced Xena on him, "Of course she can. Come Xena, you want to see Sarah's surprise, don't you girl?"

Xena never was one to disappoint Sarah, "Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." was her reply as she jumped up looking for some affection from Chuck.

Chuck looked happy, but still managed to say something stupid as Xena, Sarah, and he were heading for the parking garage, "I suppose Xena being along rules out you having found a new supply closet?"

Sarah slowed up and gave him a kiss, "She could always stand guard."

Xena noticed Chuck getting affection, and let Sarah know about it, "Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." as Xena moved in to break up the affection.

"I guess she doesn't like that plan," Chuck and Sarah both laughed at Xena, then Sarah was back to the races, pulling Chuck along with her.

When Sarah arrived at the right spot she stopped and looked up, as if by accident, "Chuck, oh look, there's Morgan, he's pulling up in a new Hummer." Sarah looked for Chuck's reaction.

"Wow, my favorite. Black. It's perfect. Morgan's so lucky. He and I both always wanted that exact model," Chuck responded. "Is this your surprise, Morgan bought a new Hummer for himself?"

Sarah only laughed as Morgan pulled up right to Chuck and Sarah.

Morgan opened the door and blurted out before Sarah could give the little speech she prepared, "Chuck, Sarah and I wanted to surprise you with your new Hummer, black and all the options, like you wanted. Well, Sarah really surprised you, I helped, you know what I mean." Morgan was the perfect person to enjoy this surprise with Chuck and Sarah, he was almost as happy as they were, not only about the surprise, but because he was included.

Chuck responded, "Morgan, Sarah, I don't know what to say. I've always wanted a big vehicle to kick some serious butt in. Sarah has her own baby, now I have mine. A big, black, Hummer, who could ask for more? Plus, there's plenty of room for everyone. This is awesome. Let's go for a ride." Chuck was somewhat speechless. He never really let on, but down deep, he really wanted a 'man car', one that Casey would approve of.

Xena let everyone know she approved, "Ruff. Ruff. Ruff."

"Good job man, you have the big time job, the gorgeous wife, the dog, the car, now all you need is kids." Morgan slapped Chuck on the back, while he winked at Sarah.

Sarah nodded back her approval to Morgan.

Chuck balked at that comment, "Morgan, that's really funny, Xena is our baby, we are quite content with her for now. And thank goodness Xena doesn't have to sit on my lap anymore when Sarah drives."

"Chuck, when we take your vehicle, you drive. I'm ready to sit in the passenger seat in our new family vehicle. As far as that other subject goes, let's keep all our options open. You know, I'm already thirty years old. My biological clock is ticking. Speaking of that, do either of you two know why that statement reminds me of torturing some fat, old guy?" For one of the first times with these thoughts, Sarah blurted out her memory, rather than kept it to herself to ponder.

Morgan ignored the fat guy comment, but he pitched in with, "I'm with Sarah on this one Chuck." Morgan knew when it came to Chuck and love, Sarah was the intersect on Chuck, and Morgan knew to stay on her side.

Chuck ignored all the comments, and got in his Hummer. Everyone jumped in, and he took his wife and their two de facto kids for a joy ride. At least for five minutes, the weight of the world was not on his shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chuck's Briefing – A battle won / 4 PM, 3-9-2012 / Carmichael Offices**

Chuck walked in with a huge smile and began immediately, the room had the regular gang in attendance, along with Beckman monitoring the meeting remotely. "I have great news. I am happy to report, we stopped Gepetto from using Manchurian, I severed the ties between the two, Gepetto no longer can use Manchurian to dominate the world. Today I tried a new approach. It all started with asking the right questions. Sarah asked the right one this morning to get us going, after that, this puzzle fell together piece by piece, with some help from Joe, and then finding a missing piece from my father's past work. I put it all together this afternoon, right after I took a little break, and it came together quickly after that. For now, Gepetto is stopped from using Manchurian. Any questions?"

Alex asked, "Chuck, will your plan defeat Manchurian one hundred percent?"

Chuck wished he had a better answer, but he did his best to answer, "So far, my software patch into Manchurian was meant to keep Gepetto from commanding Manchurian. Now, I will work to destroy Manchurian. We have time, maybe years, before we have to worry."

Sarah asked, "Chuck, when did your plan become operational, that was really quick?"

Chuck smiled at Sarah, then replied, "I uploaded it right before this meeting. I had a total mind block, after the short break we took, I finally understood a little subroutine my father had written by hand, and never coded. It was dated, the day he died. I think he was that close to defeating Manchurian back then." Chuck stopped for a moment, his eyes welled up with tears. "But anyhow, Sarah, together we all stopped Gepetto, and can sleep peacefully tonight, and live to fight the next battle."

Casey asked, "How can you tell it worked?"

"Casey, that is a great question. The program did get a response from Manchurian, indicating the code was loaded and accepted. But, I suppose the only way we can tell for sure, is if we are around again tomorrow and the next day. The data bots only know that Manchurian is spreading out which Manchurian continues to spread, not whether or not they are carrying out a mission. OK, maybe a second way of telling will be if Gepetto reacts towards us, either attacking us or in some sort of vindictive way. At this point, one mission at a time." Chuck nodded to everyone, and the quick briefing was adjourned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dinner date? / 5 PM, 3-9-2012 / Sarah's office**

Jodi called the offices at CI, wanting to speak to Sarah.

"Mrs Bartowski, Jodi Coleshaw on line two." Amy Armstrong announce to Sarah.

"Thanks Amy. Put her straight through." Jodi was far from a normal lady, yet, she was the start of a life for Sarah outside of Chuck's circle of influence, yet still connected to Chuck closely. Jodi was the perfect friend in that regard.

"Hi Jodi, so nice to hear from you. What's new?" Sarah was free for the rest of the day, and in a great mood, since

"I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you might be free for dinner tonight at my house, I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. I need someone to talk to, a friend, would you mind?"

"Jodi, I'm afraid Chuck is still tied up with his research project, so we have not had much time to socialize."

"Jack's not here either, that's one of the reasons I invited you, I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Oh, I see. Sure. That would be great. I have a favor to ask?

"Sure, ask away."

"Chuck and I inherited a new family member. A rather large, a bit menacing, German Shephard named Xena. Can I bring her. She hasn't been among strangers real much, can be a little protective. Rescue is such a great dog, and he's her size. Plus, you have so much room for her to run free, she's really cooped up with us right now."

"By all means Sarah, bring her. Rescue's great with other dogs. A natural charmer. We can't wait to met her. How does 7 PM sound?"

"Seven it is, we'll see you then."

**Jodi, Sarah and Babies? / 7 PM, 3-9-2012 / The Coleshaw's**

Sarah arrived at _3100_ Willow _Pond_ Road in Bel Aire, the Coleshaw's address. Sarah was in awe as she pulled up to the Coleshaw's estate. All the homes in the neighborhood were huge, on lots that were equally large. The entire community was gated, with access controlled by a guard, as were many the individual homes.

As Sarah pulled up to the gate, she buzzed the Coleshaw's buzzer, and talked into the video camera.

Fred answered and he recognized Sarah, "Sarah. How nice. Mrs C told me you were coming. Come on in."

With that the gate swung open.

As Sarah pulled up in her Porsche, Fred and Rescue came to meet them.

Rescue was barking, and Xena did not look real happy. Xena was growling, not a ready to fight growl, but a nervous one. Rescue seemed to ignore it, as he glided around the Coleshaw's yard like a king. Sarah finally opened the door as Rescue instinctively backed away a bit, and the Xena took off running out of the car. After moving about fifty yards into the lawn, she ran back at Sarah, barking and running, seemingly have the time of her life.

Fred looked at Sarah and Xena and said, "the both of you need to get out more, look at how much fun she's having."

"Are they OK outside like this alone?" Sarah asked Fred.

"Sure, they'll be fine, our property is completely fenced in. Rescue plays outside all the time." Fred, like usual, had a beaming smile on his face watching the dogs romping around the yard.

Then Fred walked Sarah into the house. Jodi was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on a platter of appetizers for her guest.

Fred saw his boss doing his work and gave her a dirty look, "Mrs C, that's what you have me for. Now, leave me be, and you two go out onto the patio, and enjoy the remainder of daylight."

With that, Jodi and Sarah went out onto the patio, and began to talk.

"This is a remarkable view." Sarah was enjoying everything about the Coleshaw's house. She noticed that Xena and Rescue were running around the yard, no hostility at all present.

Jodi leaned over and touched Sarah's hand, "How are you feeling my dear? It 's been six weeks since we met Are you adapting to your memory issues? Any side effects? Are you forgetting any new things? Remembering old things?"

Sarah was surprised. She was with all her family and friends each day, and some of these questions were asked, but it was so nice to have a friend of her own who was this concerned. Someone that she could talk to about the normal parts of having lost memories, rather than how it all was related to the intersect.

"Thanks Jodi. I've been great. I don't know how I was the last five years. But the last six weeks, nearly any random minute of any day, is better than my best minute I can recall from my prior life. I remember pictures of the past, but not complete memories, or much context. I constantly ask Chuck or his family to fill in the details." Sarah was apprehensive as she spoke, yet happy.

"It'll come, you are fine. A little different question for you. Sarah, what do you do with your free time?" as on the cruise ship, Jodi had a few issues she really wanted to talk to Sarah about.

Sarah answered, sort of thinking that yet again, Jodi was making her think about things she normally didn't, "I don't have that much time, but usually I hang out with Chuck. Plus, when Chuck is gone, I now have Xena, I love to hang out with her, train her, walk her, and she's great company in the apartment, but I try to never be alone. Sometimes Alex or Ellie and I go shopping. And Morgan, you remember, the little guy that was sitting on your lap during the party, he and I sometimes hang out. When Chuck is not around, Morgan and I will watch TV or movies or even play video games, he's nearly identical in his interests as Chuck, hence he's good company, when I miss Chuck."

Jodi was now getting to her point, "Sarah, I think it's time to get you 'other' interests. It's OK to be devoted to Chuck and his family and your job, but you also have to make new friends, have your own interests. That is the secret to having a happy life with your husband."

Sarah was listening and learning, "I never thought of that. My whole life has been devoted to the agency, now Chuck, and the work that CI does. I haven't really had a life of my own. As I said, I don't have that much time, but I would like to grow into more of a normal woman. Could you help me?"

Jodi smiled, "Of course I can. I know you are adjusting to your memory loss. And even with no memory loss, adjusting from the life of a secret agent, to a normal person would be difficult. I was hoping to get you involved in some of my projects. I know you are very busy, but I often find the busiest people, have the most time."

Sarah looked hesitant, "That sounds a little scary. I'm sort of intimating to new people."

Jodi knowingly nodded her head, "You are Sarah. But then again, I'm the wife of a billionaire, so I know of what you speak. If I can do it, you can do it."

Sarah then asked, "What did you have in mind?"

Jodi now looked down and a bit hesitant, "Well, I believe in karma. Let's go with pets and kids as the first two projects you get involved in, since they are sort of the theme of today's get together."

Sarah looked confused, "Pet's that I understand with our two dogs and all, but kids, I'm not pregnant."

Jodi now looked up at Sarah and a big grin broke out on her face, "No Sarah, but I am!"

Sarah rose up in the air to hug Jodi, "Jodi, that's great. Congratulations. What did Jack say?"

Jodi got serious, real suddenly, as she sat back down, and she answered, "I only found out this morning, I haven't told him yet. At my age, with all the travel, and adventure Jack and I do, I'm afraid to tell him. We live a dangerous life as amateur detectives, one we both enjoy. Is it fair to subject kids to our lifestyle? Jack and I have discussed kids often, and we decided not to have them. I don't know Sarah, I'm afraid for so many reasons. Plus, the thought of walking around weighing forty or fifty pounds more while pregnant, I don't like that. Yet another objection, I'm not sure I want to be home taking care of kids, yet I don't want my kids being raised by strangers. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know ….. " Jodi started crying on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah continued to console Jodi, while she was thinking how this conversation was very close to home, except Jodi really was pregnant, while Sarah was only thinking about it. "Jodi, Jack loves you, whatever you decide, it will work out fine."

Jodi cheered up slightly, as if a weigh had been lifted, "I wanted to talk to someone for practice, before I actually talk to Jack. Thank you for being here Sarah. I'm ready to talk to Jack when he gets home tonight."

The pair of friends, settled in for the evening on the patio for the next hour or two, enjoying the sunset and sharing a pleasant meal. Sarah left a little while after dinner was served, Jodi had given Sarah much to think about, watching Xena enjoy the yard and another dog's company, the thought of getting involved in her community, gated, secure estates, and the very real downside of having kids, as well as the joy and upside that Sarah could see in Jodi's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orion versus Gepetto / 3-9-2012 / Gepetto's Lair**

Allies of Gepetto were falling like dominoes in the weeks since Mary left the conference room at CI. In each case, the assassin's identity remained a mystery, except for a business card lying on top of the victim's body, containing o-o-o. This was a sign from Orion to Gepetto, letting her know exactly who was committing the executions.

Number One: "Our organization is becoming crippled Gepetto. Our remaining allies and agents are afraid for their lives. Whoever is killing them, is like the night, dark and silent."

Gepetto: "No matter Number One. In a week or even less, Manchurian will be operational, and nothing our enemies do will matter. The moment our enemies look at their computer screens, they will be assimilated."

Number One: Gepetto, I have grave news. We no longer have access to Manchurian through the Stalin program.

Gepetto: What do you mean, we can't access Manchurian? That's impossible. Dr Young assured me, our sight was safe, unfindable. And Manchurian is infallible. Nobody can beat is. Your equipment must be mistaken.

Number One: I tried to poll the software to find out how close Manchurian was to being totally loaded. Manchurian would not answer. I could see Manchurian on the Stalin tool bar, the communications was dead.

Gepetto: What? That's impossible. Any idea what happened?

Number One: Well. I thought at first a hacker got into our system. But, I have no evidence of it. From what we can gather, it is as if Manchurian stopped listening.

Gepetto: Boot up the Stalin backup system, that will work for sure. I have dozens of backups, one measly attack won't stop me.

Number One: We've already tried two backup systems, from what I can tell, the problem is on the Manchurian end, not on ours.

Gepetto replied: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Gepetto started throwing things and stamping her feet. She pulled on her hair. She hit the suicide protocol button so hard and so fast, that she shorted it out. She then screamed, "That's it, I've been too soft. First Mary is killing my agents and allies. Now that wimpy little boy of hers is interfering with my baby. This is war. It is about time my enemies realized they are dealing with the greatest villain of all times. Gepetto. How about we go on a prison break? I want Dr Young back. I need Dr Young back to fix this. How does that sound? And, while we are in the neighborhood, let's kill everyone at Carmichael Industries. I don't think even the great Stephen Bartowski's stupid little boy, can bother me from the grave, now can he?"

Number One, who did not die before the suicide protocol failed , answered, "We will get right on that ma'am?" Number One hurried off before Gepetto figured out he was still alive.

Gepetto was going to attack Carmichael Industries, on USA soil. This was war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Good night Sweetie / midnight 3-9-2012 / C&S's apartment**

"Chuck, I'm scared about getting my memory worked on again. I don't want to lose my new memories. And I'm really afraid something will go wrong. Something will make me forget you again, forget how much I love you. This 'new' me, understands quite well how that feels." Sarah was buried as close to Chuck as she could get as they talked.

Chuck was rubbing her shoulder as he answered, "Sarah, you didn't exactly forget. Most people can't believe in your love for me, our love together, and are saying things like that's not possible that she loves him again, or other weird things. You've handled all of this really well."

Chuck had been so busy, that Sarah hadn't told him about her plan to make sure she doesn't forget about him again, "Chuck, I'm starting to make dozens of tapes of the present. I'm taping everything. I'm explaining exactly how I felt this last time. Even though I told you I didn't feel it, I did last time, and those mission tapes made me feel so in love, I couldn't show it. I lied last time. I felt it, and this time, I'll hopefully have my old 'in love self' to talk me out of anything foolish. And trust me, I'm making lots of tapes."

"You aren't taping us when we do it, are you?" for some reason, Chuck blurted strange things out around Sarah.

"No silly. You don't want me to, do you?" Sarah always had an answer for Chuck's foot in the mouth disease.

"AH NO. Can you imagine Morgan getting hold of such a thing. Or Jeff and Lester?" Chuck looked horrified at the thought.

"Ehhhhh. Morgan watching tapes of us. Ehhhhh. I can't remember Jeff and Lester, but they sound pretty perverted. No Chuck, when it comes to our sex life, you will have to rely on your Bartowski charm to remind Sarah 3 of what a stud you are. Plus, I'm pretty sure Sarah 1 has plenty of memory of that herself, assuming she has a say in how Sarah 3 reacts to the mind monopoly going on inside her brain." Sarah was now really getting confused.

"Sarah 3, is that what you are calling yourself after the memory fix? No wonder you are scared?" Chuck was starting to understand. "Speaking of Bartowski charm, did I ever properly thank you for your present today Mrs Bartowski?" Chuck was now smiling ear to ear as he moved in close to his wife's neck and began kissing her softly.

"Why Mr Bartowski, I don't believe you have. And I counted three different supply closets on our trip back to the main offices from the parking garage after our ride with the family." Sarah was giggling.

With that, Chuck and Sarah made love into the early hours of the morning, and no known tape of the events were made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have five chapters remaining, assuming I don't split anything up, which I don't think I will. The next two chapters are about Gepetto taking the fight to the Bartowski family. Joe is the pawn in the next episode, while Daniel Shaw is the man that everyone wants a piece of in the chapter after that.  
_


	11. Shaw

_Shaw. Need I say more? OK, if I need to say more, how about a story detailing Gepetto's devious plan to split the Bartowski's up. She has an idea to make Chuck and the Woodcomb's distrust and possible even dislike Sarah. Gepetto found the perfect 'tool' to use in order to 'execute' her plan, Daniel Shaw. Matter of fact, when you are complete with this story, you have to tell me if you like the 'small tool' angle or not?_

_A word of warning, you should pay close attention to the timelines, and who is talking, and who might be who, since a fair amount of deception is going on once we get to San Francisco._

_I worked very hard to figure out each step and the timing in this story while I'm trying to deceive. I hope I didn't make any glaring mistakes, this was very tricky to write._

_Let me know what you think when you finish._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dream House / 5 am / 3-30-2012 / C&S's Bedroom**

Sarah drew close to Chuck and said, "Chuck, the night that Jill knocked on our door made me think about my past choice in a dream house. That house with the red door was my dream ever since I was, I don't know, maybe fifteen years old." Sarah said to Chuck as she propped herself up on one elbow to look at Chuck for his reaction.

"Why would that night make you question your dream house?" Chuck often would try anticipate what was on Sarah's mind, maybe even finish her sentence for her, not this time.

"I realized how easily our home is accessible to bad guys. Look how we have barriers at CI to protect us, multiple layers of security. But if a bad guy wanted to take us out at home, all they'd have to do is knock, wait 20 seconds, and detonate a bomb at our front door. Kind of what happened the night Jill died, only a bigger bomb. We'd have no chance." Sarah had good reason to be worried.

"That's true, I used to day dream about extra security gadgets I might put in our home, to protect us and our kids" Chuck smiled.

"Kids, that would be nice. But, getting back on the topic, after visiting Jodi, I wonder if we should look at some sort of gated estate, kind of like the Coleshaw's have? We have lots of money. With both of our backgrounds in the spy life and in technology, I think we could make ourselves pretty safe in such a home." Sarah was looking for reaction from Chuck.

Chuck knew she was right, he also noticed she had something more to say, "Sarah, that sounds great. Last time we talked about homes, I found us a home and surprised you with it. Do you want to look this time and surprise me?"

"Chuck, well, what if I already did? An idea at least? Would you be mad?" Sarah was beaming, yet worried she overstepped her boundaries, especially given what she was about to propose. She grabbed a file full of pictures and paperwork that she had on her nightstand.

Chuck was floored "Mad. Baby, no, I'd be the opposite, I'd be happy, beyond happy."

"Here are some pictures of the house I want to get. I have the key, so we can look at it on the way to work. The address is 3102 Willow Pond Road Bel Air, CA 90042, which is next door to Jack and Jodi. Jodi told me about it, then I looked into it. Do you mind?" Sarah was hoping, beyond hope Chuck would approve.

"This is remarkable, I'm impressed." Chuck was in awe and a little overwhelmed. "Sarah you don't do anything half way, do you?"

Sarah was caught up in her own world, laying pictures, brochures and floor plans all over the top of their bed, "Here's a picture from the sky of the gated community, a dozen estates are contained in the community. Here's the estate I want from the sky, see all the trees, an the lawn. The home is gated, high gates, the ex owner was Nixon's Secretary of State. There's an old mansion, some say haunted, a guest house, the modern villa, and the pool house. I was thinking, if they want, Ellie and Awesome in the villa, Morgan and Alex in the guest house, and we'd live in the old mansion. There's a huge yard for Xena to play in. Then when Casey or anyone visited us, they could stay in the pool house. I have pictures of some of the rooms, the pools, the gymnasium for Devon, the estate has a bowling alley for you and Morgan, what do you think? Chuck, there's even a water fountain behind the old mansion, on the patio, with views of the ocean." Sarah's eyes were never wider.

"Sarah, I'd give you the moon if you asked. I only have one question, can we afford it? And did you say a haunted bowling alley, cool." Chuck was hoping they could afford it.

"No, the house is haunted, I don't know about the bowling alley, you are so funny Chuck. Stanley called the realtor, and negotiated the price down from sixty million to forty. If you take in account that Morgan gets a safe, five thousand square foot home out of the deal, with a pool and a park like yard, and Ellie gets a dream fourteen thousand square foot home in impeccable shape, it really isn't that much. Plus, then we can protect them, as can Xena." Sarah was on top of Chuck looking for a yes.

Chuck was in no position to argue, "Yes" Chuck was nodding up and down in agreement. "If you and Stanley can make the money work, do it, yes."

"Yippie, that's the best news." Sarah then was stopped celebrating, and looked at Chuck, "You don't mind, having all those people around, do you?"

Chuck answered, "Mind? I don't mind one bit, that's great news. I love having people around all the time Sarah, I couldn't be happier about this entire deal. Great job."

They started kissing, and as they started to get more serious, Chuck's phone rang. Chuck answered, "Hello Ellie. Yes Ellie. Could you give me about an hour. Good. I'll see you then."

Sarah was up and nearly finished getting dressed, "An hour, that's perfect. Get dressed, and lets all get in your Hummer, and go see our new home. If you like it, we'll put an offer on it today. I'm so excited Chuck, it's a fairy tale come true Chuck." Sarah was in the best mood of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You Never Know / 10 am / 3-30-2012 / Carmichael Industries Offices**

"Mrs Bartowski, this federal express envelope came came for you. It passed screening." Amy walked into Sarah's office and set the envelope down.

"Thanks Amy, you know, it's not necessary to screen every letter I get." Sarah was thankful how protective Amy was of her, but she felt bad that so much time and energy was spent protecting her.

"Mrs Bartowski, you never know where these letters are coming from, that's why we do it," Amy was good at reading Sarah, she could tell Sarah might have something for her to do.

Sarah looked up to Amy, "I like this one, an invitation to a fund raiser in San Francisco for cancer research. Ellie and I are both invited to speak about the work CI's doing. What a great opportunity for us. I bet Jack Coleshaw has something to do with this invitation. Amy, would you call down to Chuck and Ellie, and tell them I'm coming down to see them?"

"Sure thing Mrs Bartowski." Amy got on the phone, while Sarah headed down to Chuck and Ellie's lab.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Sarah was in a great mood.

Ellie answered immediately, "Sarah, great to see you."

Sarah asked, "Any news on Manchurian?"

Ellie had to answer, because Chuck had not even looked up yet, "We still haven't destroyed Manchurian, but we are on the right track. And you, you young lady, are very close to being able to get all your memories back, we will be done any day now. Joe's daily lectures from his cell have really given both Chuck and I all kinds of ideas and fresh approaches. I wish I could test the memory retrieval system out somehow, to know if I figured out the problem with the ability to keep the last few months, as well as get your last five years back."

"Ellie, you and I got invited to speak at a cancer research seminar in San Francisco on April 2nd. You are scheduled for nine, I follow right after you. Several of our biggest customers and potential customers are going to be there, do you think you could break away for the day? We'd leave early Sunday evening, and be back mid afternoon Monday. You think the boss would let you go?" Sarah was hoping Ellie would say yes, as she did not want to attend alone, plus, Ellie was a great spokesperson for the company's new products and future.

Chuck finally looked up from his programming. "Sarah, I didn't even see you come in. I'm in nerd mode right now, getting close to finishing the code to destroy Manchurian."

"Hi Chuck, would it be OK if Ellie and I went to San Francisco to speak at a cancer research seminar? We'd be gone for a day, leave on April 1st and be back on April 2nd." Sarah asked with a slight sense of excitement.

Chuck was happy to see Sarah do things other than with him. He was worried she was withdrawing into a shell, over her memory loss issue. Chuck then looked at his sister and asked, "Ellie, would you mind? A break would do you good. When you come back, I should be done with Manchurian, you can look at my work and correct any mistakes, and I can do the same with yours on the memory fix. Plus our customers love hearing you talk about our products."

Ellie was in agreement with the other two. "Chuck, Sarah, I'd love to go, plus, it will give Sarah and I a chance to talk, and even have some fun together." This trip to San Francisco seemed like a great idea. If they only knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Big Dog Protecting Her Pack / 2 PM / 4-1-2012 / Carmichael Industries**

Sarah and Ellie already had left on their trip to the cancer convention in San Fransisco, meaning Xena would need someone to volunteer to walk her, as Sarah would walk Xena twice at day in the neighborhood around CI.

Morgan volunteered to take Xena for a walk in Sarah's absence.

Morgan and Xena left the office. Sarah and Xena had a routine that they usually followed. Sarah knew where Casey's men were stationed, and she walked on a route that she was under surveillance the entire while. Sarah did not need to keep Xena on a leash, if Xena ever strayed even one foot in front or behind Sarah, Xena was reprimanded, with a quick 'Nooo', and a simulated mouth bite to the neck, which let Xena know where she should be. Sarah was the pack leader, and Xena a member of Sarah's pack, proud to walk along side, stride for stride with her leader.

With Morgan, Xena was on a leash, pulling Morgan every which way. Xena was the pack leader, and Morgan was the follower. Sarah had given Morgan directions where to walk, but Morgan wasn't listening.

"That route you take each day is boring, right girl." Morgan asked Xena as they headed in a random direction away from CI. Much like Sarah would correct Xena, Xena corrected Morgan, with a quick "Grrr" and a gentle tug on his pants.

"OK, OK, you are the boss, I get it Xena. Lead the way." Morgan replied.

And off they went. After about fifteen minutes of getting his arm pulled off, Xena and Morgan got into trouble. Xena spotted a couple of loose dogs, and Xena took off after them, pulling her leash away from Morgan. Xena's running toward then, caused the other dogs ran away, and Xena did too, chasing after them.

"Xena, come back here." Morgan cried out. Morgan chased her, but after a while, he lost sight of her. All of a sudden Morgan realized that he had gotten far, far, far outside of the perimeter Casey's men had established. And he had gotten into a very bad part of town.

Unfortunately for Morgan, four very bad men approached him. "What you doing here, little man." The largest of the four asked.

Morgan did not answer, but he could see he was in trouble. He was pretty sure one had a gun and another had a baseball bat.

"You got any lunch money, or did your mommy cut your allowance off." The guy with the bat asked as everyone laughed. A few of them pushed and shoved Morgan.

With that, Morgan pulled out his wallet and threw it on the ground, "Here"

"He's got a little money, maybe we only beat him half dead," the leader again was talking as he put the money and the credit cards in his pocket.

Baseball bat guy then said, "He must have grown a beard, so he wouldn't be called a girl. Are you a girl little man?"

Morgan tried not to be afraid, and knew this was not going to end well.

What started as pushing and shoving, escalated to kicks and punches. Morgan finally started fighting back.

"Little man has a little fighting game, now I think we need to beat him dead." the leader had taken a shot to the mouth that drew blood.

Morgan fought them off valiantly for a while, but baseball bat man had gotten behind Morgan, and was ready to break his skull as he raised the bat in the air to swing.

Then, out of nowhere, the big German Sheppard lept into action. She snapped with a powerful crunch on the arm of the man with the bat, ripping a gash that would require four dozen stitches.

A second attacker pulled out a gun, only to get met with a bite high up on his thigh knocking him to the ground causing him to hit his head, knocking him unconscious. Morgan had gotten control of both the bat and the gun by now.

"Let's get out of here." one of the remaining men said. But Xena dragged the bleeding baseball bat man down, and let him know he wasn't going anywhere.

The other two attackers ran away, away while Xena circled around Morgan, who dropped back to the ground while keeping the gun pointed at the baseball bat man. Xena created a protective barrier around Morgan that the Colonel would have been proud of.

Xena stayed by Morgan's side licking his face and whimpering, as Casey's men approached moments later. They'd been searching for Morgan ever since they spotted him leaving the perimeter.

As the men approached, Xena would not let anyone get near Morgan, growling fiercely at anyone trying to get close. Morgan would be fine, but he would need hospitalization, as he was battered and bruised, and did have a concussion.

Then Casey walked up to Morgan, Xena growled at first, then remembered the Colonel, who loved her. "Sit. Good girl. Good job." The Colonel let Xena know how much he appreciated her. Then the Colonel looked at Morgan. "You two did pretty well. You are alive, and have two attackers down. A great day for the good guys. Now don't ever, ever do that again. We clear?"

"Yes sir Colonel. I'm sorry. I made a mess of things again, didn't I?" Morgan was beside himself.

"It isn't you Grimes, it's this messed up world we have gotten all of you civilians involved in. You didn't sign up for this, you haven't been trained, it isn't right." Casey was shaking his head at his own role in Morgan's involvement, and Alex's too.

Morgan made a friend for life in Xena. But as Casey watched Morgan leave, Casey could not help but think, how this life was not meant for his future son in law, and certainly not for his daughter. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he needed to protect them from this life going forward. He had much empathy for Mary and Stephen Bartowski all of a sudden, and how they tried to keep their kids safe. Still, nothing any of them had done, quite worked, and here they all were, embroiled in another big mess. If John only knew, the worst was still to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The set up / 9 PM / 4-1-2012 / San Francisco Hotel Lobby**

Sarah and Ellie arrived at the hotel, walking into the front lobby of the hotel like a pair of fashion models.

The clerk at the front counter looked up to see two gorgeous woman standing there and dropped his pen. Then he shyly asked, "What can I do for you."

Ellie answered, "Rooms for Mrs Woodcomb, and Mrs Bartowski?"

The clerk hit a few keys, and looked up at them, "I see you are scheduled for a room with two beds, would you prefer separate rooms, we have some open?

Ellie spoke right up, "No thank you, we'd like to keep it like it is, we're sister in laws, and need some time to catch up." Ellie knew Sarah did not want to stay alone, and Ellie was more than happy to share a room.

As they walked into the room, Ellie made herself right at home, "This was a great idea Sarah. Nice choice. Look they gave us a complimentary bottle of champagne."

Ellie poured herself a glass immediately. "Sarah aren't you having any?"

Sarah looked very hesitant, "No thanks Ellie. None for me." Sarah was by the window, "Look at the view Ellie, wouldn't you love a home with a great view like this?"

Ellie walked over by Sarah as she was sipping her drink, "A room with a view. Someone ought to make a movie with that name." Ellie laughed at her own cleverness. "Sarah, Devon and I are looking for homes right now. With how well Carmichael is doing, we're going to be buying something pretty soon. How about you and Chuck?"

"Well, we made an offer on a house yesterday. It actually is an estate. It has three homes on it, plus a guest house. It stands on a hill with a view of the ocean. We are going to live in the old mansion, but there's a huge contemporary villa on the grounds, has its own pool, a great view, the last owner lived in the villa. The yards are like parks. Secretary of State, Mr Henry, lived there in the sixties, until he died in the eighties, so it's very secure, high fences surround it, Chuck and I are going to make it safe in there. Any interest?" Sarah looked at her sister in law to gauge interest.

Ellie put her hand to her mouth, "You mean for Devon, Clara, and I? Are you kidding? Really? That sounds great. I'd have to see it, and ask Devon and stuff, but wow, that would be like we have now living next door in the apartments, only about a thousand times classier. You said three houses, let me guess, Morgan and Alex?"

"Yep, you guessed it. Although Chuck hasn't asked him yet. They would live in the pool house. The pool house is three times bigger than the house Chuck and I were going to buy last year, and really nice, the only house that needs fixing up is the mansion, but it's huge, and really elegant. Plus, rumor has it, the old mansion is haunted. When I told Chuck that, he was ready to sign on the bottom line. Oh, and tell Devon, there's a gym." Sarah could tell Ellie's interest was peaked.

"A gym, no, I won't tell him that, until I approve first." Ellie laughed, as they both knew her husband too well.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. Ellie, I'm going to take a quick shower. Then, maybe we can go walk around a little bit. A little fresh air away from Carmichael and the constant threat of Gepetto should do us both some good." With that, Sarah walked into the bathroom. Her quick shower ended up being a marathon shower. When Sarah finally emerged from the shower and back into the room, Sarah noticed Ellie passed out on the bed…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Revenge is best served cold / 11 PM / 4-1-2012 / Gepetto's Lair**

…... This story time jumps about an hour later.

Gepetto walked into her lair, to observe the mission to destroy the Bartowski's, which was now in full progress. "I see Sarah Bartowski is on video surveillance. Very good, she's boarding the private jet. She follows directions very well. Do we have that on tape?"

Number One: "We traced her the entire while, since she left the hotel. She proceeded per our plan, on schedule. She's registered as Ellie Woodcomb for the flight, as you instructed. The plane is heading for an airstrip within minutes of the Federal Maximum security prison, where we have a car waiting for her."

Gepetto : "Did you make copies of this so we can send it in to the authorities, in case they don't figure it out for themselves?"

Number one: "Even the American police can't be that dumb, they'll figure it out. But yes, if we must, we can send in the evidence."

Gepetto: "Good, keep watching and recording the camera feeds the entire way, both to the prison, and the entire return trip back to the hotel. The only time we won't have video to give to the police, is in the prison. Once in the prison, she's under orders to plant evidence in the room that she's Elanor, while keeping her face hidden. We'll then reveal our evidence to the authorities that Sarah framed her sister in law a day or two after Elanor is in prison. How delicious is that?"

Number one: "Gepetto, with all due respect, you are the greatest villain ever. It's a privilege to watch you destroy people's lives."

Gepetto: "Let me know when she comes back on. I agree, my plan to split Chuck and Sarah Bartowski is my best work ever. I had this treat planned for Charlie Bartowski for a long time, but ever since he sabotaged Manchurian, I have lived for this moment. By the time I get through with them, they might never speak to each other again. I can hardly wait, the wife commits a crime, then frames her sister in law, can you think of anything more delicious? Nothing can stop me."

Number One: "Yes ma'am."

The plane landed, a car was parked, ready to be driven to the destination. The video cameras tracked and recorded Sarah Bartowski getting into the car and driving away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Small Tool / Midnight / 4-1-2012 / Federal Prison**

As the clock stuck midnight, signaling the end of April fool's day, the woman entered the Federal prison. The woman was dressed in a clandestine manner, in all back, with a long trench coat, dark glasses, black gloves, a black scarf around her neck, and a flowing black hat with a veil covering her head as well as most of her face. The way she was dressed, it was nearly impossible to tell much about her height, her weight, or her age. She was a ghost to the camera's watching the facility. She weaved through the maze of corridors, on her way to her predetermined destination. Considering this was the government's highest security prison, she was amazed at how easily she was able to slip undetected past all security. A few well placed connections and a little digital hacking goes a long way she thought. Finally, she reached her appointed spot.

The mystery woman entered the cell door which opened as she arrived, and the lights turned on. Then, she took off her dark glasses and her hat, making her face visible to to the man sleeping on the cot.

Daniel Shaw woke up and sat. He recognized her immediately and he could hardly contain his smile.

"I knew you'd come for me. Once I put the word out where I was in being held, I knew you'd come to save me." Daniel always knew he was a very important person and the fact that she came, verified to him what he already knew, he was the world's greatest spy, nothing or nobody could fool him or beat him.

"But you failed Daniel. Chuck and Sarah, or Ward and June Cleaver, as I like to call them, are happily married, and I wouldn't be surprised if they don't have a few rug rats running around soon. I brought you back from the dead last time and asked you to accomplish one simple mission, which you screwed up miserably. Why should I give you another chance?" the woman was unemotional in tone, with cold icy eyes.

Daniel responded arrogantly, "Gepetto, that woman will never have kids, she's an ice queen. She kept saying I was special, that she wanted to wait until we got married, that I was the one. I even bought the bitch earrings, expensive ones from Tiffany's, still I had no luck getting her in the sack. So I have a small tool, she didn't have to laugh at me the one time I pulled it out. Geez, it shrunk up to almost nothing after she laughed. The nicest thing she ever said to me was that I was 'different'. But either way, Gepetto, if you get me out of here, I won't rest until every living person with Bartowski or Walker DNA is dead. There won't be a trace of either of those two families left. And I did kill that fool Stephen for you, remember that."

"Oh Daniel, trust me, I won't forget, that you count on. Matter of fact, let's say you can take that thought to your grave." With that, the woman lowered her gun dropping her aim from the heart, to someplace lower. The silencer hid the sound of TAP TAP, that resulted in shots to each of Shaw's kneecaps.

As Shaw laid on the floor, crawling in agony toward the woman, she took off her scarf, and tugged at her neck and chin region, revealing she was not Gepetto, but wearing a mask that made her look like Gepetto.

Seeing her face, made Daniel Shaw, the self anointed world's greatest spy, cry out, "You, no, no, no, noooooooo ….."

"Bye, Bye Danny boy …. " TAP TAP TAP. A professional execution took place in Shaw's cell, three shots to his chest, an execution that even the Ring Regen Chamber could not save Shaw from. The shots formed a pattern around his heart, as it was taught in spy school. But the assassin was not finished yet, she walked over to the dead body, stood directly over it, and let three more shots fly to the forehead. TAP TAP TAP. "Dead is dead, Daniel. You won't be coming back to life this time." With that, she secured her mask back in place. She placed a few fingerprints in strategic spots in the room, to make sure there was no doubt who the killer was.

The assassin calmly left. She walked out of the building, the same way as she entered. She made sure she looked into each security camera on her way out, so that her face could be plainly seen. The prearranged plan to create a safe corridor worked to perfection, as not a single guard stopped her. Again, she made eye contact with each guard, making her face quite visible.

She got back into her car, and headed for the airport, and her one hour flight back to San Francisco, where again, she was Sarah Bartowski traveling under the name Ellie Woodcomb.

Back at her lair, the real Gepetto witnessed all stages of the return trip once the mystery woman emerged from the prison. She saw the face of Sarah Bartowski plain as day on the video feeds, which left Gepetto confident that her plan worked perfectly. I can't wait till that little brat Charlie finds out his precious wife set up his sister to take the rap for the murder of Daniel Shaw.

Let's let them arrest the Woodcomb girl first, then we'll release the evidence that shows Sarah set her sister in law up after in a day or two. Charlie, the love sick fool might hang himself by the time I'm through with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gepetto gets played / 7 AM / 4-2-2012 / Gepetto's Lair**

In the morning, Gepetto called Number One into her Lair. "What's the status of the arrest of the Woodcomb girl?"

Number One: "Gepetto, ma'am. Don't get mad. The face of the killer showed up on the surveillance at the prison, as well as the killer's finger prints were found in the cell, in the car and on the jet. But there was no arrest of Ellie Woodcomb, only a warrant for the arrest of Dr Faith Vukovich, wanted in connection with the murder of Daniel Shaw."

Gepetto: "What? Who could have done this? Who could have outsmarted me this way? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Other POV / 8 AM / 4-2-2012 / Ellie's hospital room**

Meanwhile, in the hospital room where Ellie was recovering, Sarah, Casey, Devon, and Chuck were seated on Ellie's bed. Sarah began to tell the team her story of how the last twelve hours went down, as the story picked up with her walking out of the shower into the bedroom ...

"I got out of the shower, and walked into the bedroom, when I saw Ellie passed out on the bed. She only had one glass of champagne, so I knew something was wrong. A woman emerged from the shadows, dressed up as me." Sarah looked at the group, who already were mesmerized by the story.

The woman spoke to me in a voice I recognized, "Don't worry Sarah, it's Mary. You have to trust me. It's important. Life and death." I remember thinking Mary seemed very much excited, almost happy as she spoke.

I was not afraid or freaked out by Mary's request, but I asked, "Is Ellie OK? What's going on with you looking like me?"

Mary answered me, "Ellie's been given a sedative for the night as part of a plot to get you and her arrested for murder. I didn't get here in time to stop Ellie from getting drugged, but she'll be fine. I will stop this. But you must trust me. Take Ellie to the hospital, and be sure to stay with her all night long. Don't be alone for even a minute. Flirt with doctors, nurses, janitors, anyone who would be wiling to talk to you. Call the team and ask them to join you and Ellie, to be safe. Remember, you need to be seen."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" I then asked Mary.

"I do Sarah, I need you to follow my directions, exactly. If not, this will end badly." Mary was serious. As she was leaving, she added, "A Gepetto agent is in the parking garage, whose job it was to impersonate Sarah Bartowski, I'm taking her place. Call Casey to have her picked up. I have it all planned. Now do this for me. And tell Clara, Ellie and Chuck I love them. Good bye for now." with that, Mary left.

Sarah then finished as she looked up to her family and friends gathered around, "So, I followed her instructions exactly, and here we are, safe and sound." Sarah looked relieved.

Casey added in a very satisfied and knowing manner, "Yea. And as of this morning. Gepetto's wanted for the murder of Daniel Shaw. Amazing coincidence, isn't it? I wonder if Orion hadn't stepped in, who would be wanted for that murder?"

Chuck never liked the thought of murder, but this one seemed somehow appropriate, "Orion executed Orion's killer last night, and pinned it on the person who ordered both the murders, poetic justice I guess?"

Sarah looked cautiously at the team, "I'm afraid this war's only beginning. Until we defeat Gepetto, none of us is safe. I wonder what will come next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Epilogue / 5 PM / 4-2-2012 / Sarah's office **

Casey came into Sarah's office. "Sarah, are you OK that Shaw is dead?" Casey had an ulterior motive in what was an odd question for him to ask.

"John, I can't even remember who he is. By now, nearly everyone I once knew, I recall at least something about. Him nothing." Sarah had no emotion about this issue.

"You aren't missing much. Less than you might think even. We confiscated Shaw's journal detailing his relationship with you, after Chuck and you arrested Agent Shaw three years ago. I was under orders to not reveal it, which I agreed with at the time. I figured you knew what was in it, I assume you told Chuck, what your felt was appropriate, no big deal. But given what you've been through, I thought it might help. I got Beckman to release it." Casey produced a book that looked like a diary, which he set down on Sarah's desk.

"Thanks Casey. I'm not sure I want to know." Sarah looked slightly frustrated now. As much as she kept a brave face over memory stuff, she really enjoyed the present and the future, much more than the past, with the exception of stories from Chuck, which she relished.

"Read the journal Sarah. Remember, you were the CIA's top seductress when you were an agent after all. I think you're going to be surprised by some of what you read." With that Casey left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Diary / 1 AM / 4-3-2012 / C&S Bed**

Sarah read the diary, cover to cover during that day. Once she finished, she gave it to Chuck to read, who was very busy with his saving the world type stuff. Still, he skimmed it, and read in detail a few parts.

Later that night, they were in bed, after another long day. They had finished making love, and were cuddled in each other's arms.

"Chuck, do you believe what Shaw wrote in his diary?" Sarah asked.

"Which part?" Chuck was not that interested in this conversation, but was humoring his wife.

"That he loved me, more than any woman he had ever met, including his wife. And that he was willing to wait for me until I was ready? He wrote that entry the morning before he found out that I killed his wife, so evidently we weren't lovers. Ironic really, he was waiting for me up to the point he decided he wanted to murder me instead?" Sarah was stroking Chuck's chest as she was talking.

Chuck answered, "Well, that wasn't how he acted at the time. Nor you either, if I recall. But yes, I believe him, because I believe you. And you told me the same thing, identical, last time we had this conversation, when you COULD remember the details. The only thing you added then, which he would have no way of knowing, is you used your seduction training on him, same as you had on the Mexican war lord earlier in the year, after Prague, to keep him at arms length. You told me, all men want the same thing, what they can't have, especially powerful men."

Sarah then jumped on top of Chuck, "Chuck, I want to tell you all about my sexual history that I do remember, everything."

Chuck had a sly grin on his face, because he knew things Sarah didn't, "Sarah, we had this conversation before, I didn't need to hear it then, I don't need to hear it now."

Sarah looked disappointed, "But I want to tell you." Then she cheered up, "Plus, don't you want to see if my story this time's the same as last time? You'd be able to tell for sure, given only you'd know if repeated my history the same way."

Chuck was resolute, "Funny Sarah. No, absolutely not, I don't want to get into this." Chuck shook his head no for added affect, like it really was going to help him.

Sarah now had a snarky smile on her face, "Don't you think it's pretty funny, I got less action back then than Morgan for goodness sakes?"

Chuck was giving in, "Now that's funny, those were the same words you used back then. Can we please be done with this conversation, and get some sleep?"

Sarah was only getting started, "OK, but hey sailor, how about a little action now? Or are you one of those men who only wants what he can't have, because you CAN have me?"

Chuck was surprised by those words, "Sarah. You're kidding me."

Sarah was quite proud of herself as she asked, "Chuck, did I use those same exact words last time we talked about this?"

"Yep." Chuck had a pretty good idea where this was going, a very good place.

Sarah continued with her verbal seduction, "Well, there's a little more story left to tell I'm thinking, maybe I can be better at the story's CLIMAX this time?"

Chuck borrowed the best pickup line ever used on him, by a world class seductress, when he then said "Shut up and kiss me!"

"Oh Chuck, I couldn't have said it better myself." Sarah laughed, as she and Chuck melted into each other's arms.

With that, the Bartowski's made more new memories. Although old memories of past love interests meant little before this day started, they mattered even less as this day came to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm feeling content and wordless after finishing this chapter, kind of like Chuck and Sarah were on their cruise in the 5th chapter of this story. . Did you like it anywhere near as much as I enjoyed writing it?_


	12. Secret Agent Girl

_The story is winding down. I have most of the final four chapters written, just waiting to be released. In this chapter, Gepetto opens a three front assault on Charlie Bartowski, Joe Young, and Carmichael Industries, isolating Charlie from his protection. What will Chuck's very own 'Secret Agent Girl' do when faced with the same decision she faced in the train station four or five years ago? Sarah has a choice of taking a risky shot to stop Gepetto or risk losing Chuck to a mind wipe and a life as Gepetto's newest puppet forever. What will Sarah do?  
_

_A hint for those of you who like old television, ask B'Elenna Torres for an interpretation?_

___Plus, Orion is not through doing things the government won't. And Orion makes good on some of her conversation with Diane in that roadhouse cafe back in Chapter 4._

_Oh least I forget, the most important thing, and someone announces her pregnancy, three times, making both Chuck and Sarah very happy, especially Sarah. Turns out the babies were conceived in the Coleshaw portion of this story, if that helps anyone figure out who, when and where the hot action took place._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**It's too Quiet / 6:30 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / NSA Office located in Burbank**

The streets in the four block perimeter that Colonel Casey protected were quiet, even though Carmichael Industries was as busy as ever. Something about the day didn't sit well with Colonel Casey.

"This is the kind of day I would attack us on. Things have gone well for us the past few weeks. So we're become soft." Casey remarked to one of his men.

"Colonel, I was amazed how you tracked down Gepetto's headquarters in Iceland. I still don't know how you assembled all that evidence on your own. Where do you find the time?" The young officer was in awe of the Colonel, as was the entire brigade the Colonel commanded.

"The Bartowski's helped. You men should know by now, never underestimate those geek types. And the Queen was the best CIA field agent ever." That was Casey's story, truth was he worked off of an anonymous tip, that was signed o-o-o, the sign of Orion. He guessed that Mary's investigations regarding the Shaw set up led to Gepetto's hideout.

"Why so nervous today Colonel?" the officer continued the discussion.

"Now that Gepetto is on the run, she will be more dangerous, and our guard is down. We're complacent, thinking we've won. I've heard talk that we might move back the Fort Meade soon." Casey answered.

"Is that why you increased the manpower today and have the F22's in patrol, rather than reduced coverage?" Another officer joined in the conversation.

"Exactly, give me a report, where are our high value assets?" Casey was on alert.

"Matahari is in Rubick's Cube. Snow White and Charlie Brown are in the Nut House. Boy Toy, Guardian, and Money are in the Queen's Palace. Einstein is in Alcatraz." His lieutenant answered very crisply. "The Queen has a meeting downtown , the King has a meeting with you at eight thirty.

"I don't like it, too quiet." When you have been doing this as long as Colonel John Casey, you develop a sense for trouble. Casey's spider senses were ringing off the chart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**War / 7:00 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / LA water front , temporary Bad Guy Base**

Gepetto: "Charles Bartowski and Colonel Casey will pay for destroying my headquarters in Iceland. Luckily, I'm too smart to get caught that way. That base served me well for almost thirty years. Now is my payback time. We'll destroy all of our enemies, while capturing the scientist we need in order to restart Manchurian. I have a submarine ready to meet us off the shore of Los Angeles. The we will return to Russia victorious once we finish this morning. Number One, the time is now. We'll wipe out every living person and thing out at Carmichael Industries. Authorize the strike. Now."

Number One: "Gepetto, you know there are US Soldiers stationed around Carmichael. Do you want us to kill them too?"

Gepetto: "Everyone, everything in the area."

Number One: "So, we're going to attack a target in US city, using Apache helicopters? Do you realize this means war?"

Gepetto: "War, what do I care? The US Government is no match for me. I am Gepetto. I've beaten them all for thirty years, this little coop will ensure more years of success. By the time I am through with them, they won't know what hit them, living their nice 'normal lives', I'll show them. Muahahahahaha.

Number One: "Your wish is my command your excellency."

Gepetto: "Oh, and Number One, get me a dozen of your best soldiers, you and they are to accompany me on my own special mission."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Everyday Ordinary Super Hero's / 7:15 AM / 4-6-2012 / C&S apartment**

"Good morning, Mrs Bartowski." Chuck woke up more upbeat than usual, the weight of the world was not on his shoulders since Manchurian's threat had been slowed and Gepetto's Lair had been destroyed.

"Good morning, Sweetie." Sarah giggled, as she giggled whenever she said Sweetie.

"I slept incredibly well last night Sarah." Chuck was moving around the house with a spirit that wasn't always evident the past few weeks.

"That's strange, me too Chuck." Sarah said. "It must be the company we keep!"

Chuck was looking on his office computer at the progress that BS was having in taking Manchurian out. "Sarah, come look, Manchurian is all but gone. The only thing remaining are the root files. Joe doesn't think we'll ever find and destroy them. As long as they don't mutate somehow, the files are harmless. Still, we'll continue our work to destroy them too. The work that Ellie and I did this week, with a little guidance from Joe, destroyed everything else."

"Chuck, you did it. You kept Gepetto from taking over the world, I'm proud of you." Sarah always had faith Chuck would win as she gave him a big hug around his neck from behind, and appeared to be not in the mood to let go anytime soon.

Chuck kept staring at the screen while Sarah looked over his shoulder, "We did it Sarah, the entire team did. We're not out of the woods yet, but the tide has turned."

Sarah all of a sudden got a chill, then she said some words she didn't even want to think, let alone say, "Chuck, you know if I'm thinking this, that Casey and Beckman will be too. The fix for all of this is to put a bullet in Joe's head, or even yours, or Ellie's. That way nobody will ever be able to figure out how to communicate with Manchurian."

Chuck didn't flinch, "Maybe, but someone always will be able to figure out how to communicate with Manchurian. No, the real solution is to use Joe, Ellie and myself to figure out a way to destroy Manchurian for good. Otherwise, we're always one moment away from world devastation."

"I'd settle for just being left alone." Sarah smiled as she and Chuck moved toward the kitchen to gobble down breakfast.

"Me too Sarah." Chuck started eating breakfast.

Then Chuck remembered something on a different subject, "Sarah, check out the GPS monitor on the dash of your car while you are driving today. You should be able to track me wherever I'm at."

"I forgot all about those Chuck. Who did you install the trackers on?" Sarah laughed as Chuck was turning Carmichael Industries into a goldmine with all of his inventions.

"For now, just you and I. If we like them, Beckman has a contract ready for a thousand of them. If that works out, we could build a couple of million by years end. One hundred percent undetectable by the bad guys." Chuck could tell Sarah was proud of him as he explained his latest toy turned into useful invention.

Sarah stopped sipping from her coffee and asked, "Did Ellie tell you the Memory Restoration Chamber, she calls it the MERC, is ready? She went over all the schematics with Joe, she tested it, calibrated it. I told her I want to hurry up and get my mind fixed, one way or the other. If I do lose my memories, I don't want to lose any more, as I keep making new ones faster than I can keep up with taping. I'm taping us right now as a matter of fact, as I have a surprise for you" Sarah looked determined and ready, mission ready.

"You sure about the memory chamber Sarah?" Chuck was surprised at how quickly Sarah's mind changed from unsure, to determined to push forward.

Sarah seemed to be playing a game with Chuck now, Chuck had this clueless streak that she loved to tease, "Absolutely ready for the MERC Chuck. But, you changed the subject. Don't you want your surprise? Now you have to ask me nicely if you want to be surprised."

Chuck knew he was in for some treat, he'd figured it out with the last look Sarah gave him, so he did as he was told, and asked her nicely, "Sarah, can I please have my surprise now?"

Sarah's response was to call out, "Xena. Xena. Xena." The happy dog came running as Sarah called out her name. "Here is the hero and queen of the house. Xena, do you want to tell Chuck your news?"

"Sarah, I know you think Xena is the smartest dog in the world, but still, she can't talk. Maybe Xena's mother could tell me the news if she doesn't mind?" Chuck looked confused as he didn't quite get what was coming.

"Well OK, but I'm sure if you were nicer to Xena, she would have told you, but OK, I will instead. Do you remember when Xena and I visited Jodi a month ago? It turns out, Xena and Rescue made some memories of their own. Our little girl is pregnant. Xena's going to be a mommy." Sarah hugged Xena, and smiled up at Chuck. "Xena, now tell your daddy, is that right, are you having puppies?"

Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." Xena was caught up in all the love and joy surrounding her. Wherever Jill Roberts was, she had to be smiling down upon this scene.

"Oh my goodness, puppies running around. That's so cool. Do you think we can keep one Sarah? With that big yard we're going to have, it would be perfect if Xena had some company while she was running around the estate?" Chuck was psyched.

Sarah and Xena smiled up at Chuck, "I think we can arrange that Mr Bartowski. Is that OK with you Xena? Can we keep a puppy of yours so you have someone to play with in your new yard? Would that be OK?"

"Ruff. Ruff. Ruff." Xena talked to Sarah it seemed.

"Xena approves, that makes it unanimous Chuck. Isn't this wonderful? The new puppies will be born in our new house. I have an appointment at 8:15 AM to finalize the papers on the house purchase. We'll be living there in a week or two. I'd better get going, I want to be there early." Sarah was upbeat and optimistic this wonderful morning.

"OK, I'll clean up here, then I need to meet with Casey on the transition plan once the NSA leaves our area. I'll fill you in later, but I think Carmichael may move to a new facility, one that is naturally more secure, not in the middle of the city, and much, much bigger. Things are moving so fast, I can hardly keep up." Chuck was already standing up to get moving on his own mission.

Chuck nearly had all of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and was nearly ready to leave as Sarah rushed up to him and gave him a big kiss as she was walking out the door, "Wish me luck, I'm dropping Xena off at Jodi's, now that Xena has a new love interest she likes being over there, they have so much room to play, and do whatever dogs do. And Fred loves Xena. It's so cute. Love you."

"Good luck Sarah, love you too." As Chuck watched Sarah excitedly moving toward her car, he wondered what he had done to be so lucky. Everything was moving in a great direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gepetto Attacks / 8:00 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / NSA Office located in Burbank**

Then it started, a couple of Apache Hellfire missiles reduced the main NSA protection section of the building across the street from CI to rubble in seconds. The early defense weapons to take out the helicopters were housed in that building, although in all honesty, they probably weren't going to fire on the helicopters flying so low that they almost were hitting cars through the streets of Burbank. Gepetto indeed had a great plan devised.

After the big defense guns were taken out, the low flying black market Apache helicopters stormed in at street level, firing chain machine guns at individual black ops snipers posted throughout the protected zone. About two dozen special Gepetto forces breached the first floor of the two story CI building by blowing a hole into the side of the building, and with the aim of killing everyone inside.

While that was going on as a magnet if you will, a small covert team, armed with security codes to gain easy access, breached the building where Dr Joe Young was being held. Gepetto's mission was clear, or at least so it seemed. Gepetto needed a top scientific mind in order to get retake control of Manchurian, so she sent four of her best agents in to do the job.

The alarm sounded about thirty seconds prior to the breach. Amy Armstrong, Code named Guardian,was under strict orders to secure the Queen's Palace. Guardian quickly exited with Money and Boy Toy, and they made their way to the safe exit maze, and down to the underground safe room with time to spare.

Snow White and Charlie Brown also quickly made their way to the escape route escorted by a pair of guards the Colonel had put in place twenty four seven. They met up with those from the Queen's palace, about at the point the explosion up above took place.

The King's secure lab was located as part of the safe room, so Ellie greeted everyone as they safely arrived.

Top side, Gepetto's team did not fare as well. For those entering the hole blasted in the side of the building, they met fire from fifty heavily armed and body armor protected soldiers who were itching for a fight. Colonel Casey had warned them that today might be trouble. As the last of the attackers was neutralized, the F22 overhead was in position, and vaporized Gepetto's Apache attack helicopters. The battle was over in a matter of minutes.

Inside, in the safe room underneath the building, calm was restored. Casey called in to Guardian for a report. "Sir, everyone is secure. No breach was apparent."

Then Casey got word from his headquarters, "Einstein is missing sir. No alarms went off. We found bodies of four of what appears to be Gepetto's men shot in Einstein's quarters. Executed would be more the word sir, all single clean shots in the forehead. They didn't even fire a shot. Whoever took them out, was good. Very good. Oh, and sir, each body had a business card with a funny symbol, o-o-o, do you know what that means?"

Casey grunted a reply, "Grrryyysss duuunnnaaassskkk."

Another of Casey's officers popped into the room, "Colonel monitor channel 3, we have a situation."

Casey looked up and saw an unidentified helicopter was making an escape.

"Colonel, an older man and a woman dressed in black were seen getting into the helicopter. We think it may have been Dr Young and whoever was sent to free him from prison. We have a shot to take them down."

"Ignore them. Pretend you never saw this. That's an order. Get me all the copies of the tape. Well done. Now, let's quit standing around. Get the wounded attended to, and secure the area, in case we have any further attacks." Casey knew very well what just had happened, it was not his plan, but Casey had learned to trust Orion's secretive ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Main Mission / 8:00 AM same time as the attack on CI / Fri / 04-06-12 / outside C&S's apartment**

But, as bad as this all ways, turns out the entire attack was a magnet, as at precisely the same time Gepetto had another, more important mission going on. She was attending to this mission personally, as this mission was personal.

Gepetto may have sent four men after Dr Young, but getting Dr Young would have only been a bonus. The real prize she coveted, was a much younger, and rapidly becoming much wiser scientist. She and her twelve man team had the main mission in their sight.

Gepetto: "Wait till he gets out the door a little further, then shoot him."

Number one: "There he is, I have him in my sights."

Gepetto: "Shoot now."

BAM. The sound of the gun shot echoed.

Gepetto: "He's down. Great shot. Go get him and bring him to me in the van. I want to get started right away with the mind wipe. Hopefully, I can complete it before we get him on the submarine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Secret Agent Girl / 8:01 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / driving in her automobile**

Meanwhile, Sarah was monitoring Chuck's personal GPS on her car dash as he asked her to. Strange, she thought, he's not heading to CI, but in a different direction.

She called Chuck's cell, no answer.

She then called Casey, no answer either. She didn't know at the time, but Casey was in the middle of the attack on Carmichael. Gepetto had jammed all cell phone reception in the area around Carmichael, to add to the confusion.

Something is very, very wrong, she thought.

Sarah made a u-turn in the middle of the highway, and headed to intercept Chuck's trajectory.

While she drove, she left a message for Casey, letting him know what she was doing.

She also tried to call Ellie, and again, got no answer.

This isn't good, Sarah thought. She hit the accelerator, and sped off at break neck speed to find Chuck.

Sarah arrived just minutes after Chuck's movement had stopped. She located him in a warehouse, a couple hundred meters from the LA piers. S_he had a pair of guns hidden in her Porsche for just such occasions. _She slowly moved toward the warehouse. She decided she would enter from the waterfront side, to get between the pier and whoever was inside.

Sarah quietly entered into the building undetected. She evaded the motion detectors and security camera's with ease. Amateurs, she thought. Then, she located where Chuck was being held.

Gepetto had Chuck strapped to a chair. Sarah could not quite tell what Gepetto was doing to him. She would know soon enough.

Chuck cried out, "No, no, no, stop, please, don't do this to me."

Then, Sarah realized what was going on, Sarah was horrified. Gepetto was mind wiping Chuck, same as Quinn had done to her.

"NO, NO, NOT to him." Sarah screamed out, as she ran into the room with her _Smith & Wesson_ Model _5906 blazing. Sarah emptied the fifteen shot magazine of her first gun, as she rolled along the floor, firing at targets while moving forward toward Chuck. She took cover, as the three remaining Gepetto men were laying down a blanket of bullets in her direction._

_Gepetto Called out to Number One, "I'm leaving with Charlie, I have him sedated enough, that I'll be able to handle him. Eliminate Mrs Bartowski, while I will move Charlie to the escape boat, it's time to leave this God forsaken country and head back to the motherland."_

_Sarah was pinned down, as she saw Gepetto exiting a side door with a groggy Chuck shielding her._

_Sarah had no time, nor did she have enough bullets to engage in a long gun battle. All of the hours of training, the years of sacrifice, the tears and trepidation of having to kill others, all this preparation went into the actions she needed to take in the next five seconds. She knew where all three men were located. She saw a way to gain just enough cover from the attacker's line of sight, that if she took the right path, and did it quickly enough, she should be able to get clean shots at all three with a minimum of exposure. The key was to not panic, keep her composure, and shoot straight. She looked upwards, and asked, "This can't be how it all ends for Chuck and I, please help us."_

_With that, she left the safety of her cover, veered to the left, and got a clean shot at the shooter on her right, BAM, "One down." She yelled out._

_She then did a somersault immediately to her right, between some support posts, and came up shooting at the attacker in the middle, BAB BAM, "Two down." She yelled out._

_Finally she stood straight up, which she knew was high risk, she had no choice. She felt a shot whiz by __her shoulder, but she took dead aim at the final attacker, BAM BAM BAM. "Got him, that was close, three down." Sarah took off running to catch up to Gepetto and Chuck._

Sarah was running for her life, her future, and she was gaining ground. Chuck was in a very suggestive state so Gepetto had no trouble moving Chuck forward toward the boat. But as Sarah gained ground, Gepetto had to use Chuck as a shield from Sarah to get to the boat safely, which slowed Gepetto down.

When Sarah got close enough, she yelled, "Gepetto, stop, or I'll shoot."

"No you won't Sarah, you'd never risk hitting him." Gepetto now was walking backwards, and she was close enough to the boat she just had to back her way into it.

"I only have three steps left to take, and I will be on my way to Russia, with Joe Young's replacement. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll have young Charlie mind wiped and willing to be my puppet for the rest of his life in no time. Say goodbye to your husband, Mrs Bartowski." Gepetto let out a mighty, final, "Muahahahahahahaha."

"I'd rather say goodbye to you, Faith." Sarah raised her gun and took careful aim. Gepetto only had one more step to take, and she would be gone with Chuck forever.

Sarah made eye contact with Chuck, "Chuck, Chagh Rav!" Sarah waited for a half a second, then fired three shots straight for Gepetto's forehead, which was partly shielded by Chuck's head as she shot.

BAM BAM BAM

Chuck and Gepetto both went down. Sarah screamed, "Chuck, no, no, no", as she ran to him.

…... to be continued next chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I've tended to not use the cliffhanger too much, but the story is winding down, I have two more planned, hope you like them. Were you surprised Sarah decided to shoot this time? Does that mean she used to love Chuck more? And w__hat were those strange words Sarah shouted out? Did she lose her mind or remember something?_  


_Did the pregnancy tease fool anyone? _


	13. Who's Your Klingon Daddy?

_For those who have been faithful readers of this story, in this third last chapter, some of the plot starts to pay itself off._

_Chuck does not die, I hope that doesn't spoil anything. But when he is able to talk, he thinks Sarah and Bryce are still dating, and that Bryce taught Sarah how to speak Klingon. Did Gepetto have time to mind wipe her 'Charlie'?_

_Did Gepetto die, or survive like so many big bad's in the six year story. If Gepetto is dead, with three chapters left, is there a big bad left? I'll answer that one, YES. All seems well by the end of this chapter, until the very end that is?  
_

_Finally, I've been teasing the memory fix thing for Sarah all season long. Sarah has been somewhat 'hormonal' about her memory, especially in the past week. We finally find out why, sort of, as Ellie and Sarah have a nice chat. Sarah, in a rare 'girl talk' moment, tells Ellie about the first time Chuck and 'new' Sarah made love. Will Ellie blush?_

_OH, and two woman and one man characters die in this chapter, or are presumed dead at least. Muahahahaha._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Secret Agent Girl 2 / 8:25 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / on the pier**

When Sarah got close enough, she yelled, "Gepetto, stop, or I'll shoot."

"No you won't Sarah, you'd never risk hitting him." Gepetto now was walking backwards, and she was close enough to the boat she just had to back her way into it.

"I only have three steps left to take, and I will be on my way to Russia, with Joe Young's replacement. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll have young Charlie mind wiped and willing to be my puppet for the rest of his life in no time. Say goodbye to your husband, Mrs Bartowski." Gepetto let out a mighty, final, "Muahahahahahahaha."

"I'd rather say goodbye to you, Faith." Sarah raised her gun and took careful aim. Gepetto only had one more step to take, and she would be gone with Chuck forever.

Sarah made eye contact with Chuck, "Chuck, Chagh Rav" Sarah waited for a half a second, then fired three shots straight for Gepetto's forehead, which was partly shielded by Chuck's head as she shot.

BAM BAM BAM

Chuck and Gepetto both went down. Sarah screamed, "Chuck, no, no, no", as she ran to him.

The motorboat operator waiting for Gepetto, took off.

As a crying Sarah reached Chuck, she saw Gepetto sprawled out on the ground. Chuck was still drugged, and was barely coherent. Sarah saw all three bullets had hit Gepetto's forehead, her aim was true and Chuck had understood her Klingon message to 'go down'.

A relieved Sarah gave Chuck a hug for the decades. He was very groggy, but thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Chuck, I thought I lost you", Sarah gave Chuck a big kiss.

Chuck looked up to Sarah, confused by all the affection, and asked, somewhat incoherently, to Sarah, "Sarah, did Bryce teach you how to speak Klingon? How did you know the words 'go down' in Klingon? And why are you giving me all this affection, Bryce will get jealous. Just so you know, I don't mind all this affection. Sarah, I love you, I've always loved you, from the moment I laid eyes on you in the Buymore. Although, that might have been lust at first more than love … but still, you were so cute, I think it was love ..." Chuck was in a hazy stupor and babbling like Morgan.

"Bryce, no love, you taught me Klingon. On our cruise. Remember?" Sarah gave Chuck another kiss as she wondered why he would forget such an easy thing.

Then it hit her, was Chuck mind wiped? Could Gepetto have gotten it done that quickly? She then asked, "Ch … Ch … Chuck do you know who your wife is?"

"Ah, oh, I see …. " Chuck was giggling like a drunken fraternity boy at his first kegger. "Sarah, I thought you were my handler, saving me, like it was six years ago. And you were still in love with Bryce. Now I remember, you are ….." Chuck was laughing again, "You are my wife, that's so funny …... of course, I remember. We got married last year. I remember, it's you who can't remember. I can remember that you can't remember, is that right? But, then again, you seem to be doing just fine, you saved me."

"Oh Chuck, you're OK, you're a little confused from the drugs, and I never was in love with Bryce, even when I was his girlfriend for the record, that much I can remember. But you're OK, that's all that matters." Sarah continued to shower Chuck with affection.

Chuck laughed as he was thoroughly enjoying his current position on the receiving end of so much love. Yet, he was worried about how emotional Sarah was acting, "Are you OK Sarah?"

"I was so scared. But I'm just fine Chuck. Now that you're safe. I'm perfect. Let's get you up and moving, if you can walk?" Sarah was still crying from the emotion of the scene.

"I'm fine Sarah, really." Chuck answered, as he got up, then fell down, only to have Sarah catch him, like a fellow who had too much to drink.

Colonel Casey finally got through to Sarah's cell phone. "Sarah, what's your status?"

"Chuck's safe. Gepetto's dead. We're on the waterfront. There's a motorboat heading out to sea about 1000 meters from our position heading west by southwest at a seventy five degree angle west, and probably a sub out there somewhere waiting for it." Sarah was talking as she held Chuck so close he could hear the conversation.

Casey answered, "I copy Sarah, we'll get right on that." Within seconds, a missile from the sky blew up the motor boat. F22's don't mess around.

"Casey, are YOU OK? What happened that you didn't answer? I couldn't get through to Ellie either?" Sarah's concern shifted.

"It is a long story Sarah. Gepetto's men attacked us this morning. We lost a lot of good men and woman today. There were casualties, but all the Carmichael people are safe. Get back here when you can, your people need you right now, we're just starting to pick up the pieces." Casey's words were calm, but sullen.

"See you soon Casey." Sarah said as the Colonel hung up.

"Chuck, Carmichael Industries got attacked today by Gepetto. That was Casey, sounds like there were casualties, but everyone in the office is safe. We need to get back immediately." Chuck needed Sarah's help to walk, but his head was clearing up. They walked arm and arm back to Sarah's car. As they walked away, they turned toward the ocean when they heard a massive explosion, and they could see a plume in the distance.

Sarah looked back, "I guess Casey's F22 friends had found the sub."

"Sarah, this cycle of violence we're in, seems like we can't escape it. Maybe now that Gepetto is dead, it's finally over," the effects of the drugs were starting to wear off on Chuck, and the gravity of the day's events were starting to sink in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Aftermath / 9 AM / Friday / 04-06-12 / Carmichael Industries Complex**

Chuck and Sarah immediately went to see Casey once they arrive on the premises.

His office was buzzing with activity.

"Come on in you two." Casey said to Chuck and Sarah. "Leave us for a minute." Casey told his soldiers. He looked like he had three projects going on at once.

"What's the status Casey?" Chuck asked.

"I've no time to sugar coat this, Mary saved Joe from a kidnapping attempt by Gepetto, much like Sarah did for you today Chuck. Then, they escaped in a helicopter. Beckman warned me that Mary may try to kidnap Joe, in order to protect him from all of this." Casey looked up at them as he now stopped doing paper work. "We lost radar contact with their helicopter at sea, there was apparently an explosion. No bodies have been found."

Chuck bit his lip. "She's alive. I know it. She staged this. Casey, unless either you find the bodies, or you get word from Orion to do otherwise, could you call it an accident at sea resulting in Mary Bartowski and Dr Joe Young's death?"

Casey looked up and down at Chuck. He thought to himself how much Chuck had grown as a spy, as a man, since they met. Crisis usually brings out the best or the worst in others, Casey was proud of Chuck's comment, "My feelings exactly Chuck. My feelings exactly."

Casey kept talking as he got up, he didn't have much time for them as he ushered them out the door. Casey opened his door and several soldiers came back in to continue the damage assessment and control. "I sent you both copies of the military's official news release, but the official word was a gas leak caused an explosion at Carmichael Industries and the block surrounding the company. You lost no employees. A few bumps and bruises, but nobody was hospitalized."

Chuck asked Casey on his way out, "How about your team?"

Casey looked emotionless as he answered, "We weren't so lucky. We had nearly a dozen fatalities, and a little more than two dozen wounded. Now with Gepetto's death, the mission is over, and we're preparing to move back to Fort Meade." Casey resumed talking to the soldiers in his office, while Chuck and Sarah hurried to Carmichael's offices.

**A Brother and Sister like no other / 9:05 AM / Fri / 04-06-12 / in the lab**

Chuck saw Ellie in the lab. She appeared to be taking inventory of what was fixable, and what was not. When she looked up and saw Chuck, Ellie ran to him.

They embraced, without saying a word. Neither was crying. "Are you OK Chuck?" Ellie asked as she held his face and looked right into his eyes.

"Ellie, I'm going to be fine. Did you hear about mom Ellie?" Chuck now stared at his sister, as if her reaction needed to match his in order for everything to be right.

"I did Chuck." Ellie shed a few tears, then wiped her eyes. "Chuck, she's safe. I can feel it. This is exactly how our father behaved all those years. You and I are used to this." Ellie even managed a gentle smile through her tears.

"Ellie, that's exactly how I feel. This won't beat us. Our mother and father did what they did for us to start being normal, so Clara and future Bartowski's can be normal. You and I must continue to make that happen." Chuck and Ellie hugged again. Sarah walked up slowly behind them, and put one hand on each of their backs, and watched the pair embrace.

For the rest of the day, Chuck and Sarah did the best they could to comfort their employees and take inventory of the situation. Chuck did a TV interview describing the blast. Stanley and Sarah worked on securing the new facility for Carmichael, an old military base, which was much larger and appropriate for the growth the Carmichael was sustaining. With the current facility near destroyed anyhow, the time to move was now for Carmichael. Plus, the base was going to be much more secure than the old location, even if Carmichael was going to be responsible for their own security.

**Sarah's time of the month / 7 PM / Friday / 04-06-12 / Carmichael Industries**

As the day was ending, Sarah finally found Ellie to have the talk she needed to have.

"Ellie, I didn't want to bother you earlier, and we both have been so busy. I agree with you and Chuck, Mary is going to turn out alive. This accident is exactly what her cover needed. How are you doing?" Sarah was concerned.

"Chuck and I are used to getting along without her. But, it breaks my heart for my mom and Clara more than for Chuck and I. She deserves better, she was so happy as Clara's nana. But sometimes life does not give us what we deserve. We all must move on and make things better for the future. Be it with our mothers, or with your memory Sarah. Now, I'll bet you have some questions about MERC, don't you?" Ellie was so composed, she was the matriarch of the Bartowski family with Mary gone. Sarah was happy to look to Ellie for guidance in that regard.

"Did the MERC survive? Will I be able to get my memory back on Monday?" Sarah was embarrassed to ask such a selfish thing, but she was on a timetable of a personal nature, and had some decisions to make.

Ellie was happy to talk to Sarah about this, she knew something else was in play, but kept quiet, Ellie like Chuck, learned the best way to get to know Sarah, was to give her space and be there for her, "Sarah, the MERC was not damaged. We can restore your memory on Monday, right on schedule."

Sarah, who had been non stop pushing for her memory fix the last four or five days, after not seeming to care prior to that, looked relieved. She pulled Ellie to the side away from everyone, and said in a low voice, "Ellie, I know I pushed hard to get my memory back the last five days. There's a reason, that I'm afraid I can't ignore any longer."

Ellie looked at Sarah as a big sister might, "Am I the one you should be talking too?"

"I think so Ellie. You're my best friend, out side of Chuck, I trust you more than anyone on 'normal' matters. And you're a doctor, I sort of need one right now." Sarah looked deadly serious.

"OK Sarah, assuming I know what your are talking about, and I'm near a hundred percent sure I do. You think you are pregnant, you either missed your period or took a home test or both. Most of us, outside of Chuck, who for some reason, has blinders on, thinks you're pregnant too. Why not just tell Chuck?" Ellie was so at ease, it made Sarah feel so.

"That's half right." Sarah looked scared. "I missed two periods. The last period I had was when Chuck and I went on our cruise. But I've taken a couple of home tests, and they say I'm not pregnant. I could be pregnant though, the first time we made love when we got back together, it was so passionate, neither of us ….."

Doctor's tend to not blush, Ellie had heard anything and everything, but Ellie blushed, as she could just imagine what Chuck and Sarah being 'extra' passionate might look like. Ellie let out an audible "Oh." as she put her hand on her mouth.

Sarah smiled and nodded at her sister in law, kind of like a school girl might, then continued. "Ellie, the best friend reason I need to talk to you, I'm afraid of finding out I am pregnant, then getting my memory restored and forgetting the night it happened, forgetting the months of love Chuck and I have shared since that night. But I got past that. Now, I'm pushing to get the process over, because I want to remember for sure, when I tell Chuck I'm pregnant, I don't want to lose that moment. That will be one of the most important memories of my life, his too. Hence, my need to move on quickly."

"OK, your secret is safe with me." Ellie reached out to touch Sarah's hand.

"Well, it's not really a secret, since I don't know myself whether I am or not for sure, technically speaking, since I have not passed a home test." Sarah looked to Ellie for confirmation of her logic, kind of a test case.

"Good point, and although you need to come to grips with all of this soon. Failing the home test can be a sign of hormonal problems. You are scheduled for MERC at 4PM on Monday. Why don't you come see me at 2PM at the hospital I practice out of. We can talk one last time about everything. Plus, they have an ultrasound machine, if you are two and a half months pregnant, we'll know, if you want to. Then, you can decide, to either tell Chuck or not tell Chuck before the memory fix, or even if you want to have your memory fixed." Ellie hugged Sarah.

"Look at me, worried about this, with everything you have going on. But that sounds great Ellie. Now you see why I came to you. You are there for me, just like you have been for Chuck his whole life. I'd say I'd never forget this, but my remembering isn't a guarantee now is it?" Sarah had been so grateful in appearance while she spoke, but those last words made her start crying.

"Nonsense, you have every right to be worried, and you always can come to me for help. You and I are family, we are here for each other. Period." Ellie comforted Sarah. She liked that she was able to be there for Sarah, same as for Chuck. When Ellie first met her, she never imagined that Sarah was so vulnerable.

"Thank you Ellie." The two broke off the hug and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This Isn't Over / 11 PM / Sunday night / 04-08-12 / C&S's apartment**

Finally on Sunday night, after the long weekend of recovery, beginning the move of the office, labs, and production facilities to the old military base, and calming their rattled friends, family and employees, Chuck and Sarah got a chance to unwind and get some real sleep back at their apartment.

"Sarah, what would you have done if you wouldn't have gotten a shot off. Would you have come to Russia and saved me?" Chuck asked that playfully, like he was fishing for a compliment. He knew the answer, or so he thought.

"I don't think so Chuck, I had a Plan B. I was going to surrender, and offer my services as your body guard. Even a mind wiped super nerd needs a body guard, right? Sweetie, where ever you go, I go. That's the deal." Sarah smiled at her husband.

Chuck was laying cradled in Sarah's arms and chest, in a switch of the usual position for the couple. Chuck said to her, "Sarah, for the first time, I really understand what you went through when you lost your memory. I was so scared it was going to happen to me, that Gepetto was going to mind wipe me. Literally, she was within seconds of starting when you came charging in to the rescue. Taking one's memory that way is the most evil, mean spirited thing that can be done to a person. How could anyone be so perverted to do that? What nasty, evil mind would even think of doing that to someone?"

Sarah said to her husband, laying comfortably in her arms, "Chuck, trust me, nobody in the world can understand what you are going through more than I. I understand. What you need is a pair of arms around you, to let you know you aren't alone. And you aren't alone Chuck, I am here for you. Just like you are for me. Always."

Chuck then got up on both of his elbows, "Sarah, that was brilliant, telling me to 'go down' in Klingon?"

Sarah smiled, "Well, thank you Chuck. You nerd boys and your silly games, I still can't believe you made me play Jazdia Dax while you pretended to be Worf the conquerer on our cruise. But, it ended up saving your life, saving our life together. And that playacting was really, really fun. Can we do it again sometime?"

"If I recall, technically speaking, I didn't really make you play the Klingon slave girl. But, if you want to do it again, all I can say is I thought you'd never ask." Chuck moved in to attack Sarah as they started to engage in the mating rituals of a Klingon warlord, at least as Chuck understood them.

Sarah, who was a great actress, joined into the spirit of the moment, with the line, "Oh Worf, you're so big."

The couple made passionate love into the middle of the night. Sarah blissfully fell asleep in Chuck's arms.

But, Chuck did not sleep, much like Sarah couldn't sleep well for weeks after she lost her memory. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah, thinking about what he almost lost. Her arm was locked around his waist and her legs intertwined with his. To a casual observer, they appeared to be one person, they were so connected physically, and emotionally.

Then, IT happened. Chuck's computer turned on. A voice came over the speakers, and softly called out his name. "Chuck."

Chuck looked toward the computer. When his eyes made contact with the computer screen, he realized what was going on, but it was too late. "No. No. No." Chuck called out, but there was nothing he could do. An invasive intersect like program had manifested itself right in front of his eyes. Chuck was now under the spell of an intersect upload.

Sarah heard Chuck's cries, felt his struggling and looked up. As she did, her eyes caught the computer screen too. Not only was Chuck getting programmed, but now so was Sarah. Chuck was horrified as he could see the intersect program start to work on Sarah. But there was nothing he could do, he was powerless to resist, as was Sarah. The transmissions to Chuck and Sarah continued throughout the night, much like Bryce's email had six short years ago to Chuck, only this time was very different. We can only wonder what plans are in store for Chuck and now by accident Sarah too, and by who, or what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next chapter will feel like a final chapter. The chapter features a little bit of Ellie, and then a long Chuck and Sarah pay off scene. This chapter takes the story, full circle, and is a companion chapter to the beginning of this story. When I began writing this story a little over a month ago, my story started with Chapter 1 and the next one, the rest I filled in after I began with those two chapters._


	14. The Way We Were

_Enjoy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You're late / 4:10 PM / 4-9-2012 / Carmichael Industries**

Chuck kept pacing back and forth in the main Carmichael Industries laboratory. He'd already walked into the lobby three times, once into the parking garage.

Ellie smiled as she tried to settle Chuck down, "I'm going to have to buy you a new pair of shoes for your birthday if you don't quit pacing."

Ellie laughed, Chuck didn't. Chuck almost never got upset with Ellie, but he was upset that Ellie was making jokes about this.

Chuck very frustratingly said to Ellie, "Sarah's late. She's never late for anything. Now, she's late for what might be the most important date in her life. Today's the day we're going to restore her memory. Where is she? I hope she's OK."

Ellie thought using the word 'late' was funny. She was afraid to she show her amusement, as Chuck might hit her like he did when he was ten. "Chuck, Sarah and I've been spending lots of time together this past week. This memory issue is important to her. She's afraid to lose her new memories. I'm sure she has cold feet. I don't know where she is, but I'm guessing she is somewhere thinking. She'll be fine. The most important thing, she loves you very much. Of that I'm one thousand per cent sure!" Ellie could not come right out and tell Chuck what was wrong or right in this case, even though she knew some of the story for fact, and could guess the rest.

Finally, Chuck got a text message from Sarah. "Chuck, I need a little time to sort things out. I'm fine, don't worry. I'll meet you at the apartment in an hour or two, then we can talk."

Sort things out, that isn't good, thought Chuck. But it sounds like she's OK, not kidnapped or anything. 'Sort some things out' is what she said … hmmm … I have an idea. Chuck didn't hesitate with his next move. "Ellie, I'll be back."

Ellie smiled at her little brother, "Good, you two are finally going to talk. It's about time."

Chuck raced down the stair case, flew past the receptionist, and jumped into his Hummer. He was only a few minutes from his destination.

As he was driving, he laughed at himself. He realized he could have tracked Sarah with his GPS locater earlier, but he was so upset, he forgot all about it. He turned the tracker on, and sure enough, Sarah was exactly where he thought she'd be. When he arrived, he saw Sarah's Porsche in a familiar parking spot. He got out of his car, knowing exactly where to find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The way we were / 4:20 PM / 4-9-2012 / the beach**

Sarah spotted Chuck as soon as he descended the small hill which overlooked the beach. She watched him move towards her, and she happily waved at him as soon as he made eye contact. When he was near enough, she welcomed him with a smile and said, "What took you so long?"

Chuck was enormously relieved, both in finding Sarah and in her general demeanor. He responded to his wife's friendly voice in his best nerd imitation from the past, "Well, …. you said you needed some time, I thought you deserved at least ten minutes."

"Did you use the GPS system to find me?" Sarah was in a great mood, which surprised Chuck.

Chuck, continuing in his self deprecating nerd manner that Sarah loved, "Well, eventually. I was a little panicked and forgot, pretty much until I pulled into the parking lot here, then I remembered." Chuck laughed uneasily at himself.

Sarah scooted over on her blanket, and patted the spot next to her for her husband, "Sit down next to me, we need to talk."

Chuck sat down and studied his wife. What's going on with her, he thought?

Sarah was listening to the radio, which was rare for her. She tried to find the right words to start with. 'The Way We Were" began to play on the radio as she began. "Chuck, I'm not the person I was five years ago, not even close. My environment with you changed me, permanently, no matter what was done to my brain. The way you looked at me knocked me off me feet, right from the start, even when I thought you were the enemy. But even more, the way Morgan tries so hard to be my friend, how Ellie is the big sister I never had, how Alex treats me like her big sister, and how kind and gentle the man formerly known as John Casey has become towards all of us. How all of you view me, makes me the person I am, not my memories."

Chuck looked stunned, "But, Sarah, getting your memory back is all we talked about for the past few months, making you whole again. I know you were worried, but then all of a sudden, you changed, you wanted your memory back really bad the last few days."

"That's not exactly what changed Chuck, what I wanted, is to stop the risk losing more memories. I didn't want to risk having the most important conversation in our lives and forgetting about it. That's why I've been in such a hurry."

"What conversation is that?" Chuck was clueless.

"One mission at a time Chuck. First, I want to explain. I've grown fond of the pictures and voices from the past. I enjoy putting the faded snapshots into place. I have my own personal jigsaw puzzle located inside of my brain that I get to play everyday. And when I get stuck, I have you and all my family and friends to help me find the missing pieces. I've had so much fun with Ellie the past few weeks, she's told me so many stories. We laugh all the time about the old me. And who else in the world gets to hear about their own wedding from someone else's point of view without having any bias to cloud the perspective? And she tells me how much Awesome and her used to talk about us, how the spy life we lived which they knew nothing about, made us appear so strange to them. We were the subject of many of their breakfast chats." Sarah laughed, a gentle, content, easy type of laugh.

Chuck continued to object, "I don't understand Sarah."

Sarah asked Chuck a question, "Does it bother you that I can't remember every detail of the past?"

That question stopped Chuck in his tracks, "I never thought of that Sarah, no, of course not. I've been happier than the last few months with you than ever before, and before I was pretty happy. I appreciate you more, us more. And even though the fate of the world rested in our hands, I've had fun because you were with me. We're a great team. But don't you want to remember everything?"

"I did Chuck, at first, but now I don't want to risk losing my new memories, no matter how small the risk. And, I don't want to lose any part of the person I've become. The biggest thing I learned the past few months, is I can't go back and change the past. I'm now this person. If I recover my memories, then what person am I? Am I the old Sarah that we both lost on the bullet train? Am I a blend of the old and the new with no consequences? Or, and this is the bad one, do I become someone all together different? I don't want anything like what happened with Quinn ever affecting my brain again. I don't want to go through that again. Once we got back together, this me, as your wife, I could not have asked for anything more. Yet life gives me more and more each day ever since we got back together on this very beach, in this very spot. I don't know what I've done to deserve such blessings, such magic."

"Baby, that's so beautiful. I feel the same way. Are you sure?" Chuck was beginning to get the picture.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I want to be this person, unchanged, who I am right now, how I am right now, this is perfect for me ..." Sarah then stopped talking and stared into Chuck's eyes.

Chuck studied her face. The look in her face was changing, from serious, to something else. Chuck didn't quite know what mood her face reflected. Chuck saw beauty, in a way he couldn't describe, a beauty that he had never seen before, in Sarah or in anyone. He wondered why she stopped talking. Chuck learned after six years with Sarah, that he had to keep quiet at these times, and let Sarah have a moment to finish her thoughts. He wondered how things might have turned out if he would have learned that lesson years earlier. Regardless, now he needed to resist the urge to press Sarah. Then he got an idea, maybe if he held her hand like last time on the beach it would help.

As Chuck reached for Sarah's hand, instead, it was Sarah who grasped Chuck's. She spun around to face Chuck while going to one knee, much like Chuck had done on the beach where she found herself lost and all alone three months ago.

"Chuck, I have more to tell you." Again, Sarah's pace slowed.

Chuck thought to himself, all this silence is killing me, but keep quiet Bartowski, if you don't say a word, Sarah will tell you what is going on, give her some time. God, she's squeezing my hand tightly he thought, she's really gripping down, what's going on?

Chuck didn't realize it, but the words that followed were going to change everything, nothing ever again would be the same.

"Chuck ... Chuck …. Chuck …. don't freak out. I …. I ... I'm ..., we're ….., PREGNANT. You're going to be a dad, I'm going to be a mom. Can you believe it Chuck? Your going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom, we're having BABIES, Chuck! BABIES. TRIPLETS! Three times the fun. Tra la la la!"

"BABIES? Triplets. Wha, Wha, Wha ….?" As the scene ends, we are left with those words, and a picture worth framing of Sarah holding Chuck while he feinted into her arms, on the beach where it all began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One more chapter remains. The last chapter is titled You Can Do Magic, think that song vs the final scene of the Return of the Jedi and you will be well on your way to understanding the final chapter of my story._

_I've teased Sarah's pregnancy throughout, and was pleased to deliver on my tease in the chapter above. I really hope most of you at least liked it._

_Did anyone notice that I used the number three or multiples of three often throughout the fourteen chapters? I was trying to foreshadow triplets. Xena barked three times. Shaw got shot three times, twice. Gepetto took three to the head. Chuck would often go Wha, Wha, What, etc. _

_Thanks to all those who read my story. And a special thanks to those who faithfully reviewed chapters, I did not get real many reviews compared to most published stories. But, I appreciated each and every one._


	15. We Can Do Magic

_This is it readers. Hope you enjoyed the ride._

_My final chapter is titled 'We Can Do Magic'. I changed the word from 'You' to 'We' at the last minute, though I was still thinking of the song 'You Can Do Magic' when I wrote the chapter. You might want to google the lyrics before you read this, it gives you a very good backdrop to the episode. I hope you agree with me, after reading the final chapter, that the Bartowski family is magical. _

_Also, the party does a shout out to The Return of the Jedi's final scene, both the party as well as uninvited, but welcome guests watching over the proceedings._

_This chapter pays off most of the characters in the story. I was pleased at how this final idea worked out to enable me to finish most characters stories, while leaving some fertile ideas for the future. _

_I have one final twist that remains, a twist I would hope the show runner would enjoy because this last twist puts everything Chuck and Sarah gained in peril. My goal was to surprise you, right up to the last words spoken. Did I?_

_Let's get started, the parallel between Xena and Sarah worked out well when writing the story. Never was that as evident as the beginning of the final chapter, you'll see what I mean right now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Name Game / 7:15 AM / 5-5-2012 / Orion Heights**

A month had passed since Chuck feinted into Sarah's arms on the beach. The couple's lives could not have been better since then. Carmichael Industries was relocated into a larger, safer location and business was booming. Chuck and Sarah just moved into their new estate. They called it Orion Heights. Everything in their story was perfect.

"What a great way to christen our new home Sarah. I couldn't be happier." Chuck was in awe of what he had just witnessed.

"Look at them Chuck, they're so cute. And there's so many of them." Sarah exhaled a motherly sigh, as she took in the beauty of the scene in front of her.

"What are we going to do with all of them?" Chuck asked as he had his arm around Sarah. They both were enjoying the picture perfect moment.

"I have a plan Chuck if you don't mind. Play along with me. I see Stephen Casey, he already looks like he is trying to boss the rest around. And he's the biggest one, isn't he? Did he just push into that cute little girl?" Sarah was laughing as she pointed toward the behavior she was referring to.

Chuck answered with his own pointing, then smiled lovingly at the little one he had in his sights. "Yea, I get it. Great idea Sarah. I see Mary Emma too, she's the cutest one, see her?"

Sarah answered, "Funny. She's a princess. Oh, and Chuck, I spotted Charles Morgan, look. He's watching everyone and looks like he's counting. He's so smart, but different. All the girls will adore him, won't they?" Sarah gave her husband a big hug.

Chuck frowned, as he commented, "I don't know about that girl thing. I seem to recall not doing all that well standing on the sidelines 'counting'. That is until a certain very comely super spy entered my life." Chuck and Sarah then kissed, only to get interrupted by their guests, who were standing quietly enjoying the naming show.

Jack cleared his breath, "Uuummmhhh, you two, can Jodi and I play? You know, we're taking two of them home with us when they are old enough. You aren't the only new grandparents today."

Chuck freed his lips from his kiss with Sarah long enough to answer. "Sorry Jack, we got a little carried away. Yes indeed, it's your turn."

"Jack, see the female next to Mary Emma, she looks so graceful, moving around like a fashion model, she's Katherine Sarah." Jodi was now pointing at the brood of puppies and talking.

Jack was finally ready to join in on the fun, he answered, "Perfect darling. And I see Kipper. He already tried to put the moves on Mary Emma. Look at him. Atta boy."

"Oh boy. Already I'm that kind of dad. I want to kill him." Chuck was snarling at the thought of his little angel having a boy friend.

"Settle down tiger, I'm confident Mary Emma will be able to handle herself." Sarah and the Coleshaws were laughing at Chuck, and also at how ridiculous they all must have sounded.

"Sarah, what are you going to do with the other four puppies?" Jodi asked.

Sarah proudly answered, "I have that all planned out. One to Morgan and Alex, just in case. One to Michelle and Micheal, who are expecting the same time as we both are, something about that cruise I guess. One to Clara. And finally, one puppy to my step sister, Molly."

"I never knew you had a step sister Sarah, how old is she?" Jodi asked.

"She's seven, a miracle baby in most every way. She'll be at the party tonight with my mom. You'll get to meet her for sure. She's adorable." After Sarah answered, Sarah looked to Chuck, like the two of them had a secret that only they knew.

"OK then, we'll see you tonight." Jack said as he scooped his arm around Jodi and headed for the door.

As Jodi and Jack departed, Sarah looked at Chuck and said, "Chuck, I can't wait for tonight, a chance to see everyone again, and show our appreciation to our friends for everything they've done for us the past three months." She gave him a quick kiss and continued. "Now, I have to let go of you, and get working on the party. And you have some errands to run. This is going to be so much fun, love you Sweetie."

"Love you too." Chuck was very content as he watched Sarah move away toward the kitchen, while he stayed and stared at Xena's puppies for a little while longer before he headed into the city to pick up things for the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The party begins / 8 PM / 5-5-2012 / Orion Heights**

The party began as a smashing success. Friends and family told stories, got to know each other, and spread good cheer.

Molly and Clara were inseparable for the evening. Molly alternated between babysitter, friend, and mean big sister depending on the moment. Fred and Beckman were inseparable too, and were much like Molly and Clara, with Diane assuming the Molly role. Michael and Michelle gave rumba lessens to the four of them. Beckman got to lead for the first time in her life, when her and Molly easily won the competition.

Jack and Casey smoked their share of cigars and drank whiskey, while telling old war stories. Jack had been with the Navy Seals for seven years, and knew much about Casey's sacrifices, and unique life. The two of them found their way into old Mr Henry's private library, which was completely untouched since Mr Henry died.

"John, I don't think anyone lived in this house since he died. The owners after Mr Henry lived the villa that the Woodcomb's live in. There must be a treasure trove of information hidden in this old house. Plus, rumor has it there is a massive cave system under this estate. I could see Morgan and Chuck having all sorts of fun with that, let alone all those kids that will be running around the place the next twenty years." Jack and the Colonel were on first name basis, and Casey seemed comfortable with Jack.

"Yea, I didn't want to ruffle the two love birds feathers, but rumor has it Mr Henry was into some pretty secretive stuff back in the sixties." Casey added.

"I heard about some of that. Some of my scientists looked into research done by a quirky guy named Dr Joe Young, that was funded by Mr Henry back in the early seventies. Wild stuff." Jack puffed on his cigar while he dug for information.

"Amazing. Don't know a thing about it." Casey said as he thought to himself, I wonder how long it will take Jack to figure all this out? Oh well, that is a battle to be fought another day.

The five ladies, Jodi, Emma, Ellie, Alex and Sarah hung out most of the night in the same general area as the four other guys, Morgan, Stanley, Devon and Chuck. Each group was having their own conversation, while a very informal game of charades was sort of going on.

Morgan was looking up the stair case at one point, to the second floor balcony overlooking the big reception area. On the balcony, was a painted portrait of the home's iconic owner, Mr Henry. "Chuck, do you see that?" Morgan grabbed Chuck's shoulder and pointed.

Chuck turned and looked, for just a moment, he swore he saw two men looking over the railing at the proceedings, one looked like Mr Henry, the other looked like his father. Chuck rubbed his eyes, and looked again to find what he saw was gone, "No Morgan, I didn't see that."

Morgan looked at Chuck and shook his head, "Good, me either, just checking. Chuck, you gotta let Alex and me get married here. Halloween at this place, given what we both just didn't see, it would be great."

Chuck put his arm around Morgan, laughed, and said, "Sure, why not buddy. Halloween at Orion Heights, should make your wedding one night to remember for a long, long time. Let's do it, if it's OK with Alex and Sarah that is."

"Oh yea, I forgot. I'm sure they'll say yes. Maybe you should ask Alex, and let me ask Sarah." Morgan looked at his best friend with his plan.

Chuck nodded, "OK, Morgan, we'll do that. Let's get back to this game of charades now." With that, the two friends joined the party.

**The ride was magical, wasn't it? / 11 PM / 5-5-2012 / Orion Heights**

As the night was winding down, Michelle, Michael, Beckman, Fred, Jack, Jodi, Stanley, Casey, Alex, Morgan, Devon, Ellie, Chuck, Sarah, Molly and Emma were seated around the big table in order, enjoying a dinner fit for kings and queens. Rescue, Xena, and the puppies were there too. Unbeknownst to those at the party, a mysterious pair also was watching the action.

Chuck addressed the entire group seated at the big table. "The past three months have been a very special adventure for all of us. Tonight, I want to thank you all, for your contribution to our life, Sarah's and mine. We wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you having our backs, and being our friends, and family. I want to say a great big thank you. We have some friends, old and new, who have some announcements to make or have asked to speak, I thought we'd go around the table and have some fun with it."

Michelle spoke up. "I'll go first. Most of you don't know us, we're friends of Sarah's and Chuck's from the cruise they took. Our names are Michelle and Michael Torres. We own a dance studio in Burbank, so we will be neighbors. Plus, we are proud to announce, we are expecting our first child in October. We were told we could never have children, so having a child is a supreme blessing. All of our good fortune started when we met Chuck and Sarah. Good things haven't stopped happening to us since."

Emma stood up cautiously, then began to speak softly, "I haven't had a chance to be part of Sarah's life in the past near as much as I wanted. Molly and I have been isolated the last seven years from all friends and family. I don't know if any of you knew this, but this house has fifteen bedrooms. You all do for sure know by now, Chuck and Sarah are expecting triplets in October. Molly and I have an announcement to make, we are moving in with Chuck and Sarah. I'm going to help Sarah with the babies, and the house. And Molly and I get to be part of this big lovely family. I couldn't be happier. The events that led us back into Sarah's life were magical, a miracle sent from God, answering all of my prayers."

Emma looked at Molly, who had nothing to say as she was getting really tired. Rather, Molly stood up and ran over to Sarah and gave her a hug. In many ways, because of her age, Molly would become a very important family member, as the oldest of the next generation, but that is another story.

General Beckman jumped up next, as if she couldn't wait. "You are the first to hear this information my good friends. Today, I retired from the military. Next week, you will read that I accepted the invitation to be the Republican Vice Presidential candidate this upcoming November. With the moderate senator from New York heading the ticket, the powers that be thought a conservative ex-general from California would make an ideal running mate. I would not be on that ticket, had we not taken down Gepetto. Thank you Chuck and Sarah, for you service, your sacrifice, and for being my dear friends."

Fred, the Coleshaw's butler, joined Diane as she was standing, he put his arm around her, and said to the group, "Here's to the next Vice President of the United States."

Jack Coleshaw was surprised he did not speak first, but he thought it was about time to let others step up. Plus, he really didn't have that much to say. "Chuck and Sarah are the two most extraordinary people we have ever met. Sarah, you are the second woman I ever met who my charm did not work on, Jodi being the first. What does your husband have going for him?"

Jodi promptly stood up to field her husband's ridiculous question. "Darling, what does he have going for him? It's simple, Chuck's hot? Isn't he Sarah? But, much like Michelle, I never expected to have children, matter of fact, I planned not to. Then, we spent a few days with Chuck and Sarah, and like magic, we're having twins. We're expecting in October also. Sarah has become my trusted and valued friend. And now all of you are becoming like family to Jack, Fred and I. What is that word I am looking for? Oh yes, it's all magical!"

Stanley Fitzroy stood up. "Nobody ever valued me as a person. I was always messing up, and making a fool of myself. Until, Chuck came to me and asked me to join his team. That was the biggest blessing of my life. I wake up each day, wanting to live, enjoy, and be part of the adventure that they create for me. I can never repay them for their friendship. Mrs Bartowski treats me just as well as she treats the young GQ-like soliders walking around the building. She makes me feel special. I would do anything for Chuck or her. And today, I'm invited to the best party in the world. Thank you."

Devon looked at Stanly as he got up. "Did you all know Stanley's NSA code name was 'Money'. That man knows how to turn a buck into ten bucks. Carmichael has the best money guy in the country. For me, I was not a happy person, until I met Ellie. Ellie has the Bartowski magic, same as Chuck and Sarah. Before Sarah, Chuck had Ellie. There's some Bartowski chemistry, that affects people in a positive way. It's awesome. It used to make me a little jealous how close Chuck and Ellie were. But then I chilled out, and embraced the magic, and trust me, there's enough to go around for all of us. I never really liked being a doctor, matter of fact, I even quit last year. Sarah helped me find my niche in the world, and everyday, Carmichael Industries makes the world a better place because of all of us. And I get to be their voice, their cheerleader, and their face out in the real world."

Casey did not stand up to address the group aggressively at all, like one would expect. Matter of fact, Casey rose almost shyly, like he didn't deserve to be at this party. "I don't know where to begin really. In my life, I've had to make many hard choices. I never was able to connect to anything or anyone, thinking the life I led would make it impossible to feel, or live, or love. But yet, the Bartowski magic, as much as it has rubbed off on the rest of you, I've gotten hit by it ten fold. Chuck, Sarah, I don't know what else to say, other than thank you for being my friend."

Civilian Beckman then rose up again. "John's being modest. I'll announce this for him. John is the new head of the NSA. His new title is General Casey. The applause at headquarters when I announced this was deafening, made me a little jealous. General Casey, I'm very proud of you."

Alex stood much like her father did, shyly. "To some of you, I might appear to have a small role in this story. That may be true. But Chuck and Sarah have impacted my life in so many ways. I reunited with my dad, who I never met before. He's my friend, my role model, and my inspiration. Chuck and Sarah are Morgan and my best friends, and Sarah is my best friend. Funny, nearly all of the woman at the table feel that way Sarah, yet none of us feels shortchanged. I have a great job, because they gave me a chance. I don't know if any of you have seen all of 'Orion Heights', but Morgan and I live in a dream home here. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you."

Alex sat down and then stood up again this time not shyly at all, but excitedly, "Oh, and our wedding date tis October 27th, 2012. Halloween week, I can hardly wait. And Sarah is my maid of honor. Sarah, you already said yes, in case you forgot." Alex, of all of Sarah's friends, embraced the memory loss, rather than danced around it, Sarah loved that in her.

Ellie spoke next, "Chuck and I grew up much like Molly and Emma, isolated from everyone and everything. All we had was each other. I don't know how this happened to us, we are multiplying exponentially with family and friends. I couldn't be more grateful to all of you for being a part of our lives. And you all are right, this all began the moment that Chuck and Sarah got together. Apart, they both were special in their own ways, but together, their chemistry is more powerful than anything I've ever seen. Aces Charles. And Sarah, I love you like a sister."

Morgan finally stood up. "You ladies better hurry up and have those babies early so you can dance at our wedding. Sarah, did all three of those pregnancies occur on the cruise, or just the other two?"

Ellie and Sarah exchanged knowing glances. Chuck caught the glance they shared, and stuttered out, "Wha, wha, what?" Everyone else laughed, Morgan provided a much needed break in the fluffy Chuck and Sarah love fest, or did he?

Morgan continued, "I want to propose a toast, Here's to the perfect magical ending to the story, nothing can go wrong now."

**Where you go, I go / 5-5-2012 / Orion Heights**

Everyone raised their glasses to celebrate, when, as fate would have it, Chuck's computer's projection system turned on. Chuck was the only person who was standing in the projection beam's path. A series of flashes quickly were emitted, in what seemed like a concentrated beam of red light, from the projection system straight into Chuck's eyes.

For anyone who had seen an intersect event, one was occurring. Everyone else in the room was in a state of paralysis, as small beams began flashing throughout the entire room. Whatever was happening to Chuck, was different than what was going on with everyone else. Chuck was conscious and fighting, everyone else was suspended, in what almost seemed a hypnotic trance. Only Sarah was unaffected, as the random beams were not bothering her, and the big red beam was focused only on Chuck.

Chuck was fighting the beam of light seemingly with his eyes blinking in a repetitive way, some sort of code. The beam of light, had begun as a bright red light, was now was turning darker. The light was causing Chuck to back up in pain. Then, the speakers on the computer system went on. "Bartowski, this is Manchurian, you are mine." Chuck appeared to be getting weaker as he dropped down to his knees.

Sarah ran to unplug the computer and all the electronics in the room, but a surge of energy knocked her backwards. She was laying against the wall. The room was filled with the sound of computer generated "Muahahahahahha's", while the thick light flashing at Chuck was getting blacker and blacker, as were the more random, thin hypnotic lights affecting the rest of the guests.

Sarah couldn't take it any longer, she ran into the main beam, and got between the beam of light and Chuck. But, it was no use, the beam was too strong, it went around Sarah's body, and continued to attack Chuck.

Sarah then looked Chuck straight in the eye, and said, "Where you go, I go." With that, she kissed Chuck and turned both their heads such that they both faced the beam at the same angle, sideways more or less.

Chuck weakly cried out, "Sarah, no, don't."

But it was too late, Sarah had already turned, Sarah's eyes began blinking in the same repetitive pattern as Chuck's, while they continued locked in what could possibly be their last kiss ever. Sarah's actions, split the thick bean of light in two, one beam focused on Sarah's eyes, the other on Chuck's. The beam continued to grow in strength and darkness, it appeared that Chuck and Sarah were not strong enough.

Then, something even stranger happened. The beam adjusted focus on Sarah, much stronger on her than on Chuck. The computer speakers called out, "No. No. No. No. No." The beam started to turn back to a less dark color as it focused on Sarah. Chuck could feel himself winning. Sarah wasn't sure what she felt.

Chuck and Sarah then got to their feet, with their arms around each other no longer kissing but still holding tightly to each other. They directly faced the dark light. They slowly walked in tandem, straight to the Manchurian's optical source, with their eyes still blinking that strange code. Chuck and Sarah's aura started to dwarf the now light reddish beam coming from Manchurian through the projection system.

The computer speakers let out a monstrous "Nooooooooooooooo." And with that the beam shut off.

**Stephen would be proud / 5-5-2012 / Orion's Lair**

The pair witnessing the party remotely were in shock. "What did you do? What did they do?" Orion asked.

"Nothing Mary, Manchurian locked out my remote access, I was watching just like you. Then at the end, something else prevented Manchurian from escaping, I think it might have been Chuck and Sarah. I programmed Chuck with a version of BS during the night about a month ago, to combat Manchurian, in case it mutated and tried to attack him. But even with my program uploaded, he wouldn't have been strong enough alone, I miscalculated how powerful the root files of Manchurian could mutate into. Manchurian would have won. Apparently, Sarah also got programmed. In theory, she had all the intersect circuitry in her, dormant from the mind wipe. I never considered that, I thought she'd be hypnotized in her sleep, just like those at the party. The only way she should have been programmable that night, was if she and Chuck had much of their body in contact with each other when Chuck was programmed. Is that even possible?"

Mary answered, "I don't know, with those two, anything of that nature is possible. But why wasn't she affected by the smaller beams, like everyone else? And why all of a sudden, did Manchurian focus so much strength on her?"

Joe thought, "If she was programmed with BS, that might have made her immune to the smaller beams that affected the rest. Then, the emotion of the situation, must have jump started the dormant intersect in her when she saw Chuck near death, finding a new pathway to take to allow her to help Chuck. I don't understand your last question either, it was like Sarah had considerably more BS power than Chuck. I don't get it?"

"The whole thing was right out of a Sci Fi novel. Stephen would have loved it, especially since we won." Mary smiled, knowing her family had escaped the curse of the intersect for another night. And, like usual, the Bartowski's and friends saved the world in the process.

**The 'Last' Water Fountain Moment / 5-5-2012 / Orion Heights**

Meanwhile, at the party, family and friends were coming to their senses, completely unaware of what had just happened. Everyone was unaffected by Manchurian, the BS program protected them. Jack Coleshaw, who always seemed to be first to speak, a habit which irritated Morgan, said "I'm not sure what I just saw, but I am not surprised one bit. You Bartowski's sure know how to throw a party. I don't know what was in that champagne, but I think I'll have me another."

Sarah took Chuck by the arm when nobody was looking and walked him out of the room away from everyone. "Chuck, we need to talk."

Chuck looked at Sarah, "Yea, I know."

Chuck and Sarah went outside. Their new patio was remarkable, even by the standards of kings or queens. They walked to the edge of the patio's water fountain, and sat down.

"The view's spectacular Chuck." Sarah was looking out at the night lights over the city of Los Angeles, somewhat stalling, hoping that Chuck would have all the answers about what just happened, plus she had some news which she was unsure exactly how to bring up.

Chuck wasn't seeing anything, other than Sarah, as he said, "Yes, it is."

Sarah had no time for small talk, even though she did acknowledge the compliment Chuck just paid her, and she appreciated it. "Nobody remembered the incident with the Manchurian mind control ray. Do you think they're OK?" Sarah asked.

"They are Sarah, I'm certain, I can feel it. For some reason, I was stopping Manchurian from taking them over. Then you did too. I can understand the intersect maybe having something in it that made me able to fight back, but why you?" Chuck was looking for answers same as Sarah.

"Chuck, I wasn't going to lose you again, so I rushed in to be by your side. Then, something happened, I was able to fight back. I don't know why?" Sarah was hoping Chuck had an explanation why.

"Sarah, I have no idea. But, I do have more news. Good news, I think. When Manchurian died, the intersect died in me. I'm completely normal as far as I know. I can't flash any longer." Chuck was nodding his head up and down. He was quite relieved to be rid of the intersect.

Sarah then waited. But only for a moment. "Chuck, I have good news too. I can remember. I remember walking in the Buy More, Vicki Vale, Vicki Vale, the ballerina, the phone, the Mexican restaurant, dancing while fighting Casey's men without you knowing about it, Barstow, Pairs, the train in France, conversations with Morgan about you, getting his help at the vineyard in France when you tried to propose, your proposal at the hospital, our wedding, everything, I remember everything." Sarah was a little happy, a little shocked, and a little scared.

"Sarah, that's wonderful. But did you lose the last three months, you don't have the happy look I quite expected?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled, "I remember trying to kill you, reuniting on the beach, our first night of making babies, our cruise, the Porsche, Jill, Xena, Joe, defeating Gepetto, Ellie helping me, and me telling you about our babies back on the beach. Chuck I remember everything."

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy? This is what you wanted right? Wait a minute, you don't have the intersect again do you?" Chuck was freaked out now.

"No, I don't have the intersect in me either. I was worried about that too. But, I think whatever was in me intersect wise, left when we defeated Manchurian." Sarah still looked concerned.

"If not the intersect, then is it the babies, they're OK, aren't they? You would have said something right away if they were hurt? Right?" Chuck was panicking now, and had completely reverted back to his old habit of trying to guess Sarah's thought instead of letting her speak.

"Well, that's just it. For a moment there, I thought we lost to Manchurian. We both stared into the light, and I felt all my power being drained from my body. Beaten. Then, I felt something, a new energy. I could feel it coming from them. I felt their energy, powerful energy. Then, I grabbed your hand, and we walked right to the dark light together, and we extinguished it. While it was going on, I could sense they were OK, more than OK, they were …. sort of awesome. They turned the tide Chuck. I know they did. What does it mean, Chuck? Chuck, could our babies be intersects?"

"OH BOY!"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That's all folks. _

_The last chapter is the way I wanted the real show to end, with a bit party like Star Wars Return of the Jedi. I wanted to give most my characters a final, concluding moment, hope you liked the send off I gave them. VP Beckman and General Casey? Anyone see that coming?_

_Finally, I tried to surprise you the entire way, all fifteen chapters. So, I wanted to surprise you at the end, while still giving Sarah her memory back. Did it work? Did you see it coming? Five No's from Manchurian was the tell, one each for Chuck Sr, Sarah, Stephen Casey, Mary Emma, and Junior._

_Anyone interested in a sequel to this, picking up in October of 2012?_

_I was happy to get a chance to do this story, I suggest anyone looking to get over frustration with the real story to take a shot at their own creation, it both allows you to fix a few personal holes in the real story, as well as gives you some appreciation for what the writers go through._


End file.
